Forbidden
by jellybean-kitty
Summary: It was a love so dangerous it had to be kept secret yet so strong it couldn't be. It was the love between the betrothed of a dictator and the leader of the resistance group who's sole purpose was to overthrow him.
1. Chapter 1

I hadn't actually meant to start writing this until after the new year since I was taking a break from writing altogether but I got up this morning and decided that I'd better get something written down before it leaves me altogether and, to my surprise, an entire chapter had come out before I'd even known it. Oh well. I'm quite excited about this story as it will be my last before I retire from writing altogether. I'm finding that I just don't have the time I used to anymore and as such its time I gave it up. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Chapter 1

It had rained that day. Out of everything else that had happened, Kai Hiwatari held that memory most prominent over all else. It had rained. Perhaps after two years it seemed ridiculous to treasure a memory so unimportant but to Kai, it was. It symbolised many things. It was the last childish thought he'd ever had – and it was true that after that day he had been a child no longer, at only fifteen years old he had found it necessary to grow up in the space of twenty four hours – and he would cling to it like some sort of security blanket that told him what he was doing was right because (haha) the only day in summer to have rained was the day you took over. Up your but with a real big nut!

The rain had been an omen. To some (those who were asked by subordinates and knew that any other answer could lead to their death) say it was a good one. It had shown change was coming, a fresh start. To most, it had signified change too. It was the start of mourning over a much loved leader and the grieving of the lives they all once knew.

There were other things that, should people ask what he remembered most, he would say instead. For example, he had been thrust from a life of luxury into a simple existence where he relied on the kindness of people who wanted changes and knew it was Kai and his men to bring them. He had been cast from the high society where his father had been the commanding officer of the most senior regiment in the Kingston army, below only Brooklyn Kingston himself, into the lowest of the low, having to live like he didn't exist, though his notoriety made it known. More often than not, however, he would say it was that his parents had died. No. They had been murdered. By Kingston. Then their bodies cast aside like garbage with the only justification being that they had been traitors and, Kingston being Kingston, no one had said anything contrary to rejoicing that he was a hero for having sniffed them out. They had been traitors to Kingston, of course. Kai knew that. But betraying Kingston meant being loyal to the royal family who had been overthrown by a meticulously planned plot carried out by the tyrant Brooklyn Kingston himself. Living under his rule – were he never actually was able to claim the throne without some sort of union between himself and a member of the living royal family and so now had the country living under a cruel dictatorship – was worse than anything else Kai could imagine. This was mainly due to frustration. Frustration that if only one person within Kingston's army and council would rise up and fight alongside Kai and his resistance group they could have Kingston overthrown in a matter of weeks. This problem would never be easily over come, however, and Kai knew it.

The problem with those who were close to Kingston was that they were able to see first hand just how cruel and tyrannical he could be. They all had seen how his parents had met their end after speaking out about their knowledge of Kingston's involvement in their king's untimely death. There had been no trial. They had been dragged from their bed's in the middle of the night and taken to the royal palace where Kingston had made his permanent home. Then, in an act of total humiliation and one which boiled Kai's blood in anger to this day, they had been stripped naked and made to stand in a public square until Kingston arrived to announce the punishment to be carried out. It had been a cruel one. He had ordered for them to die by 'bleeding', a concept that wasn't new but which hadn't been carried out for many years. It was one of Kingston's favourite executions. Their upper and lower limbs would be pulled out – not cut off, but pulled out – and exchanged positions so that the legs were where the arms should be and vice versa. The bodies were then left to die from blood loss, if the pain hadn't been enough. It hadn't been for his father. His father had lived for a further hour. Kai had been made to watch the whole ordeal and the picture of Kingston's cruel smile had been branded into his memory.

After that point, Kai couldn't remember anything else. His next recollection didn't happen until the next day when he woke up, dressed in rags and told he must take on the persona of a street urchin if he was to survive and indeed he had for a few months. But then after his sixteenth birthday, things changed. He had ran once too many times and he'd had enough of running away and doing nothing. The realisation had hit him when he'd walked down a lonely street and heard a girl's screams. Sensing the fear in her voice, Kai's instinct had kicked in and he'd ran to her aid, only to find her attackers – attacking in a way no man should ever hurt a woman – were soldiers. Something had hatched open that day. Perhaps it was his inheritance to become a great solider like his father or maybe it was a need for justice. But whatever it was unleashed a man Kai had never known had been within him. The girl's attackers had been thrown off – God knows how he had done it for he had been outmatched three to one – and she had been his first resistance member. Her name had been Garnet Granger: his best friend and most trusted companion. In turn, she had introduced him to her own group of friends, reuniting him with some faces of his past which had been forgotten. One of which had been Tala Valkov, a boy who's situation had been much like his own. His parents too had been killed for their knowledge about Kingston's coup and had been friends of Kai's own. As such, he had been given the training that Kai had as a boy in hope that one day their own children would become great soldiers. And they had, just not for an official army.

Bit by bit, through friends and friends of friends, Kai had been able to build up a resistance of about fifty people whose ages ranged from around early teens to early twenties that actually had a chance of resisting. On top of that, his only living relative, Mariah (it had been her parents, he'd since discovered, that had protected him that day by rendering him unconscious and hiding him away where Kingston wouldn't find him) had been able to secure a job as the lady in waiting to Kingston's bride to be, a girl who no one knew much about but who everyone knew had ties to the throne in some way. Mariah couldn't tell them too much since her lady couldn't tell her too much, but it was enough. It was a foot in the door and that was what Kai needed. Fraction by fraction, inch by inch they would open that door.

The general public betraying him wasn't much of a worry either. Sure, some of their stunts had built up their notoriety and made Kai Hiwatari top on Kingston's most wanted list, but to the people of his country he was a hero. Even the bounty on his head wasn't enough to sway their minds. Kai had discovered that people are not fickle. They're opportunists who can see the bigger picture. Kai and his group were the people who would free them from Kingston's rule and only by protecting them and helping them evade the law would their dreams of freedom come true.

It was a dream, yes, but dreams were made to come true.

"Kai?" Garnet Granger asked, studying her friend and leader carefully for signs of life. "You've been sitting like a statue for ages now and I'm pretty sure you've not even blinked." Kai turned his gaze to her and allowed them to narrow in annoyance. His concentration had been broken once again.

"I'm thinking."

She shook her head. "I gathered that. You looked serious. Well, even more serious than usual. You always have that look about you when you're doing some serious consideration about something." He looked at her again, wondering what her point was going to be and, more importantly, when she was going to make it. "So what were you thinking about?"

There is was. "Nothing." It was his usual answer. What importance of it to anyone what he was thinking about if he didn't share it? If it mattered he would tell if not there was not point.

"You don't sit there for hours thinking about nothing. There must have been something."

He sighed. It was the same old routine. Living in close quarters to so many people meant that he never had time to himself to do anything without having to play twenty questions afterwards. "The past."

"What about the past?"

"Garnet..." He growled in a low voice. The girl took her cue from the annoyance he was clearly showing and stopped asking him. It was clear to her she wasn't going to get anywhere with him anyway.

With next to no tact, she changed the subject, feeling it necessary to have some sort of conversation with her leader that didn't involve him grunting one word answers. She knew anyway that the past was always a touchy subject with Kai, especially since anything to do with the past always revolved around that day to present. It never lingered before that. In fact, Kai may as well have been born on the day Kingston took over since he never let his mind roam to the days before it.

"What are our plans for today then?" She asked.

For the first time in days, Kai looked like he was about to smile. "Kingston's holding a little parade in his honour tonight. I thought its only right we turn up to pay our homage to a worthy leader." This time he did smile. "I'm sure our presence will be sorely missed if we don't. Tell everyone there's a briefing at seven."

Garnet saluted him with a cheeky grin that lit up her beautiful face and made her ocean blue eyes sparkle. "I'll get right on it. God knows staying holed up in here all the time's making us all antsy. Its about time we got out and stretched our legs a bit."

"Hmmm...It seems everytime we stretch our legs there's an uproar at Kingston Palace."

Kai found himself grinning again as he thought back to their last venture. It had been another public appearance by Kingston and the opportunity had been to great to pass up. Their goal hadn't been so much to fight, as they sometimes did. It had been just to stir up the masses with some light hearted comedy on Kingston's behalf. Getting away from them that time had been quite a feat, resulting in a few of them having to stay away from the hideout for a few days while the trail was still hot. It had all been worth it just to see the outrage and anger on Kingston's face as doctored pictures of him had been given out to the crowd, featuring him in a compromising position with another male which had been found in an adult website. The head of their technology unit – Kenny aka, the Chief – had found it quite simple to graft Kingston's head onto the body of an male adult film star as he performed position number eight on another male.

"Is it another prank or are we actually going to do some fighting this time?" Garnet's raised eyebrows and the way she tossed her raven hair told Kai that this was a dig, if only a little one.

This wasn't an unfamiliar complaint. His group often grumbled about this. Most didn't see the tactical side of fighting this war. Every time Kingston was humiliated, the people grew more riled. The more riled they grew, the more likely it was that they would be willing to revolt and that was what his main goal was. The people would revolt and overthrow Kingston. The problem with this, however, was who would take over once they'd done it. Kai could have killed Kingston by now if it was so simple but they couldn't risk another person taking over that would be just as bad as Kingston. It had to be some one from the royal family who was still living. They would be the only reliable person and their rule would be absolute. Until they found them, there was no point in fighting a battle that they would probably get themselves killed in. Where would the hope be then?

"You know my reasons," Kai said dismissively. "Alert the troupes and tell them..." He paused. "Tell them to arm themselves. I have a feeling that we'll have to fight our way to safety this time."

Garnet smirked and left, leaving a faint aroma of her perfume and Kai wondered if he hadn't just set himself up for a fall.

* * *

There wasn't much for her to do these days except wander around her house like a lost soul. Appearances in public were so rare these days. Brooklyn said it was for her own protection and that with Kai Hiwatari still on the loose it would be foolish of him to allow her to wander the streets incase Hiwatari exacted his revenge upon her. Hilary had inwardly scoffed at this. Brooklyn was no more worried about her welfare than he was about global warming. Brooklyn was worried about her title and she knew it. If she didn't marry Brooklyn then any chance he had of taking the thrown would be destroyed. She was, after all, the only living relative of the late King Stanley, her uncle. It was Brooklyn's own fault anyway. He'd killed off her family left right and centre until he realised that he needed them for his power to remain unconquerable. After this little epiphany, he had turned his hungry eyes onto her and before long they'd become engaged. Fortunately for her, they wouldn't be allowed to marry until she came of age ie seventeen. She would be soon. Her seventeeth birthday was less than three months away and after that Brooklyn would have even more power. It was a scary thought to picture. She wondered if she would be kept around long after the marriage but she imagine she would be. Brooklyn would need heirs afterall who were true descendants.

Suicide had occurred to her. She could almost put an end to Brooklyn's rule if she did but then he would find some other way. He was smart. Besides, she had hopes that once they were united in marriage she would have some sort of influence over him. It was a long shot, but better than nothing. She could maybe convince him to rule with fairness and justice, like her late uncle had. There were feelings, she knew. He maybe didn't love her but she knew he at least liked her. Well, liked her enough to consider spending the rest of his life with her. She supposed the word she should use was attracted. He was attracted to her like she was nothing more than a piece of meat he could have his way with. Not before the wedding, of course, but after. They'd have to consummate the marriage and it was the moment she was dreading over everything. It wasn't that Brooklyn wasn't physically attractive because he was. He was dashing, handsome and charming with a physique that was as well sculptured as a piece of art work. It was his mind that revolted her. His cruel, twisted, evil mind. Spending her life with that sent shivers down her spine, though she was sure that she would be well cared for. Mrs. Hilary Kingston, Queen of Delmasta. The Queen part she wasn't so bothered about, but being Mrs. Brooklyn Kingston and being forever linked to him in history books made her skin crawl.

However, complain as much as she liked, there was nothing she could do about it.

She tried to smile as her lady in waiting waltzed into her room, grinning like a loon as she normally did when something was going to happen. "What are you so cheery about?"

"Oh...nothing," Mariah replied and fetched Hilary's dressing gown. "Just excited about the parade, that's all."

Hilary knew that expression all to well. She and Mariah had been together for months - since her engagement to Brooklyn, incidently. They knew each other like the back of their hands. "Why? What's going to happen?"

Mariah shrugged. "Whispers around town just say that it's not going to all go according to plan. Some uninvited guests might be turning up to cause havoc."

"Oh! I'll need to tell Brooklyn!" She said with a devilish grin and made to leave the room.

Mariah grabbed her arm playfully. "You'll do nothing of the sort and we both know it. You love these spectacles just as much as the next person. I saw you last time trying to contain a grin and failing miserably." Her tone changed to a more serious one. "You need to be more careful. People are watching you, Hilary. _Brooklyn's _people are watching you. If they see even the slightest sign that you oppose him they'll most likely never let you see the light of day again."

"I may as well never see the light of day again being in here," She said and sighed. Mariah put her arms around her shoulders in a comforting way. "I just feel like something's got to happen. Something exciting, or dangerous. Maybe even both. It's making me feel like a caged animal. I've got too much life in me, Mariah. It's tearing me apart letting it go to waste while I wait until I'm old enough to marry and then what after that? An entire life of being little miss wife to _him_?"

Frowning, Mariah moved to the window and looked out at the busy street outside of the courtyard. There was a market on in the central square which was where Hilary had been stationed, stationed being the right word since it hadn't been her choice to leave home and be made to live in almost complete isolation. Then she had an idea. If she wanted to watch her cousin ruin Brooklyn's parade first hand she would need to go with Hilary. If she knew her like she though she did, Hilary was already thinking about going anyway. She would just need a push in the right direction. "Will you be going tonight?" Her Lady shook her head. "Do you want to go tonight?"

"I don't know. I guess I do. It would beat staying in here, wouldn't it? That and I would love to just catch a glimpse of the Resistance doing their stuff again."

"So go!"

Hilary looked at her friend and maid as if she'd just suggested going deep see diving with sharks. "Are you insane? Brooklyn would never allow it."

"Who says he needs to know? You go in disguise. It would take an hour tops or something. You leave, you come straight back in again. Where could be the harm?"

"Getting caught would be the harm. Not just for me but for you too. You could get fired or worse."

Mariah shook her head at a loss. "Fine. You want to stay in and be an obedient little wife all your life then that's your business. But just so you know, that thing you think's coming won't happen on its own."

The two girls started at each other for a few moments. Finally, Hilary rolled her eyes. "You're right. You're absolutely right. You and I will go. We'll wear cloaks so no one will know its us. In a huge crowd, who'll be able to tell anyway?" She stopped and looked at Mariah. "I know it hardly counts, but just thinking about defying Brooklyn makes me feel like I'm doing something worthwhile."

"And I'm sure its not just because you're hoping to see Kai Hiwatari again in the flesh?" Mariah asked, with slightly raised eyebrows and her tone teasing. "I suppose he is courageous, brave, strong, handsome..." She laughed as Hilary squirmed.

She flushed red but shrugged anyway like she had nothing to be embarrassed about. "Well, who would say no?"

"Brooklyn Kingston, apparently."

"Brooklyn," Hilary repeated in disgust. "That's it. I'm definitely going. And I hope Brooklyn sees me."

"Don't be reckless, Hils. You don't know what the consequences will be if you're caught."

Hilary regarded her friend with a sly sideways glance. "The keyword being 'if''. He won't see me. After all, what are the chances of finding something you're not even looking for?"

Watching her Lady, Mariah hoped they were very small. There was a knock on the door to Hilary's room and she shot Mariah a withering look. It was quite clear that they would have no further time to discuss their plan for the evenings escapades.

Brooklyn Kingston walked into Hilary's room with all the nobility of a lion and kissed her cheek lightly. He looked at Mariah for a fleeting moment. "Leave us." Without a further word, Mariah left the room, making sure her face was kept like a pallid mask of indifference. "How are you today?"

Hilary forced a smile onto her face. "I'm well, as usual. Thanks for asking. Are you prepared for the parade?"

Brooklyn smiled. "That's what I'm here about. I was hoping you would join me. It's time we made our relationship public. I've organised this parade for you, Hilary." He took her hand and Hilary almost believed his smile was genuine. Of course, it was more than celebrating the union that was to come. It was about parading the fact he was to marry royalty to his enemies. She could see through his agenda like it was a book. He knew it too. "Don't look at me like that, Hilary. I've been good to you and don't you forget it. I'm not ashamed to be marrying you and I want to world to know it."

"I don't see where there would be shame in the first place, my Lord," Hilary said tersely.

He chuckled at her indignation. He loved it when she answered back. To him it felt like a game. In it Hilary was some sort of wild woman and he was the tamer. Of course taming would be made much easier after they were married. "I didn't mean it like that. All I'm trying to say is that its about time the world should know who it is that I deem worthy enough to marry me and I'm proud to say its you." He put his arm around her waste and kissed her, a kiss which was only returned reluctantly. "So you will accompany me, yes?"

"Actually, I've not been feeling too well," she replied, knowing that he didn't quite believe her, not had his question even been a question. The invitation hadn't meant to be declined. "I was hoping just to go to bed tonight."

With a steady gaze, Brooklyn observed her. "You don't look ill."

"Don't I?"

"If its Hiwatari you're worried about, don't be. I have soldiers that will be stationed within the crowd. Any suspicious signs and the culprit will be taken out before they can even blink."

"But what if its an innocent person?"

Brooklyn shook his head as if she being just a child couldn't understand the adult world to which he belonged. "Its for the greater good, Hilary."

"I see," Hilary said nodding. "You're scared he'll get one up on you."

Brooklyn's expression changed to one of anger and before Hilary could blink, he had her against the wall of her room, not hurting her but making sure his point was made. "That there in your eyes Hilary is fear. Look in mine. Do you see the same?" She shook her head. "Doesn't that tell you I'm not afraid?"

"Yes," she whispered. "I was just careless with my words. I didn't mean to accuse you."

He released his grip on her and relaxed again. Hilary was used to seeing these mood swings. Brooklyn's unpredictability made him dangerous, some one she should not mess with. "As it were, I'm not looking to kill him. I want him alive so I can make an example of him. I'm looking to render him helpless and then taken in for questioning. Or any of his allies. Anyone that we can find out the whereabouts of their little hideout from and take them all out one by one."

"And by take out you mean...?"

"For the rest of them execution but for Hiwatari...I'll see. I think death may be too easy on what he's put me through."

Hilary swallowed hard. It was when he was like she was most scared. When his mind was cold and calculating. She could never predict what he was thinking and it worried her. "Will there be bloodshed tonight?"

"There may very well be."

"I'm not very good with blood. It makes me feel faint."

His eyes flickered down to hers with almost real concern. "Then maybe its best that you stay indoors tonight. Especially if a little bit of blood turns you into a gibbering wreck." She was well aware of his mocking tone but chose to ignore it. He was like a tiger ready to pounce today and she would be a fool to make herself the prey.

"I'm sorry. Perhaps you could arrange something else another day?"

"Perhaps I can." He kissed her again. "I'll be sure to check in on you tomorrow."

His clean black shoes clicked on her marble floor as he let her alone and as soon as she was sure it was safe, she wiped her cheek where it had been kissed. It was a silly thing to do, but it made her feel a whole lot better. Even more so now that her fiancé wouldn't be expecting her to be outside tonight. It seemed she'd learned a thing or two about misconceptions from Brooklyn that he hadn't even been aware he was teaching her.

* * *

Please review!

jellybean-kitty


	2. Chapter 2

I love those chapters that just seem to come out without you really having to sit and think. Hopefully the rest of the story will be like that wince THIS time I've actually planned almost every detail of this so I don't get writers block. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this!

Thanks to AJ and Katie for reviewing since I couldn't reply to your reviews personally.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Chapter 2 

There were few people Kai Hiwatari would trust to join him in raining on Kingston's parade, quite literally. There were even fewer who he would trust with his life which he knew he would have to do in the events to follow. However, of all the Resistance members gathered in front of him, he could see three of the four or so people watching him expectantly with even, cool eyes. They were Garnet Granger, Ray Kon and Tala Valkov. The final – his cousin Mariah – had been unable to attend as she often didn't. He understood. Her role was more important that all else, in his opinion. She was his eyes inside Kingston's life and she had been able to tell him some information regarding the night's celebrations to come. One had been that it wasn't for Kingston at all as they had been led to believe but for his wife to be, Hilary Tatibana. Another had been that he was planning to marry Hilary in less than three months time once she turned seventeen and if this was to happen everything they'd fought for would be in jeopardy as, much to his surprise and dismay, the girl was the niece of the late King Stanley Dickinson and his only living relative. A final, and one which had caused him to smirk deviously without even him knowing it, was that Mariah and Hilary were planning not to go with Kingston as he had asked but to sneak out and watch on their own accord. He had never met her, but already he had been able to figure out a few things about her character just by her actions to come. First off was that she was not pleased at having to marry Kingston. Second was that she was not going to allow herself to become a door mat for his royal majesty and his ideals more than sent shivers down her spine. Both of these things could prove useful to him for if she did marry Kingston and if she was as strong willed as Mariah had led him to believe then perhaps her influence over her husband could put an end to the tyranny and they could live in peace, or something close to it anyway.

Or, and Kai liked this idea much more, they could kill off Kingston and let Hilary claim her rightful place on the throne. Unfortunately, killing Kingston wasn't going to be as easy as giving him a shot to the head. He had faithful Drones whose training had been so harsh that they had been brainwashed into loving Kingston so much that any sign of danger to their master and they would willingly take it on themselves. Many assassination attacks had been unsuccessful due to this and once that bullet was fired or that sword swung you could write your own death certificate as it would be needed within the hour. Quite clearly, things were not going to be simple and Kai knew a lot of it was going to depend on luck and trusting in strangers, among other people.

He let his attention go back to his troops and noticed that everyone was now gathered and ready for the briefing to start. They were standing in order of rank and rank to them was how close they were to Kai. Favouritism, it was almost but not quite. They were favored because they were the best, not just because they were his friends. There were faces gathered that Kai didn't even know the names of, though they weren't strangers. These people he often classed as his Shadows. Ie, they would work the crowds into a frenzy to help them escape via chaos. Shadows remained at the back of his resistance so that they were never given too much attention. This was a necessity. It was important that Shadows were able to retain an ordinary life so the fewer people that knew of their ties to the Resistance the better. In front of the Shadows but before the Companions were the Arsenals, the members who would be involved with any fighting or activities which were carried out by the resistance directly. Much like the Shadows, they tried to keep their identities hidden so they too could live ordinary lives but it was much harder when it was they who engaged themselves with Kingston's soldiers and not just the crowds.

Finally, at the very front of the Resistance were the Companions. These members were all people Kai or his three generals knew personally before the coup and the most infamous of the Resistance, under Kai and the generals. They were the faces most people knew and also the most wanted in Delmasta. As such, their lives solely revolved around the Resistance and they had to be constantly in hiding so any chances of leading normal lives like those below them were impossible. They were Max, Tyson and Hiro (brothers to each other and cousins to Garnet), Kenny aka the chief, Bryan, Ian and Spencer. There used to be many more but fate had stood in their path and they had either been killed or had dropped out, fleeing to nearby countries were they could ensure their families would be safe. Kai didn't hold bitter feelings over them for this. It was understandable. If he had a family he wasn't sure if he would remain in Delmasta or whether he would flee too.

A shift in the ranks told him they were ready to begin and with great authority and almost reverence, Kai stood. Everything instantly went silent as the leader's words were greatly anticipated. "I'm sure its not news to you that there is to be a parade tonight on Brooklyn Kingston's command. This parade is not in honour of him, but of his engagement to Hilary Tatibana, niece to King Stanley." There were slight murmurs through his followers and he sensed a hint of worry throughout. "I'm sure you all know what this means. Time is running out for us. Short of three months time they will marry and Kingston will have his claim to the throne. Tonight, when the parade comes to an end, Kingston will make a speech about Hilary and his engagement. It is then that we will intervene. Follow my lead and stick to your ranks. I advise that you all arm yourselves because tonight I have a feeling there's going to be a showdown. Until then, you're all dismissed."

"That was short and sweet," Tala commented, watching their miniature army leave with an air of apprehension. The news of Hilary's existence wasn't exactly welcomed but they had all been prepared for that. It was unfortunate that the first time most of them had heard of the royal descendant was in conjunction with the worst news any of them could have received – that she was to be wed to Kingston. To the Resistance this was a critical blow. "So this Hilary girl won't be with Kingston tonight then?" He continued. "I would have thought he would make her."

"Me too," Kai admitted thoughtfully, "but that's a good sign. He doesn't control her."

"Or maybe he does and she doesn't know it." The Companions, who had remained behind as usual, looked to Garnet for an explanation. "Well you all know that Kingston likes to play mind games. He could be playing one with her right now. Like, reverse psychology or something. Maybe even lulling her into a false sense of security. After all, he's probably well aware that there'll be an attack tonight. He's not stupid. He wouldn't want her to be there because is she was hurt in the cross fire his ascension into the throne would be a lot harder."

Tyson sniggered. "Listen to her trying to pretend she's smart. Face it. You were blessed with beauty, not brains, Garnet. I mean, not every can have both like me."

"That's _General _Garnet Granger to you, Tyson. And if you don't give me the respect I deserve I'll demote you to toilet scrubber." She stuck her nose in the air haughtily. "And anyway you're neither good looking nor intelligent."

"Do you think she knows her initials make up GGG?" Max whispered. "I think that's her bra size."

Garnet screamed in annoyance and looked to Hiro for help. The oldest of them all rolled his eyes. "Is it any wonder we have to hide away all the time. We're fighting a war here and you're all joking around like kids!"

They all looked to Hiro in surprise. Although he was classed as a Companion, he was much more respected than that. Before joining the Resistance, he had been a member of the Kingston Army and had been made a captain in the short time he had been there. It was a feat unheard of before him. On joining the Resistance, Kai had offered to step down as the leader in order to let Hiro take over, knowing that Hiro had much more experience in war fare than he did and it would be more beneficial for everyone. His offer had been declined. It wasn't in Hiro's interest to take on those responsibilities for his talents were in battle, not in military leadership. He was a skilled fighter, a great tactition and disciplinarian but he knew his talents would be wasted in such a role. It was often he saw Kai having to hold himself back in order to keep an eye on his troops and, in truth, Hiro wasn't sure he would be able to do that. Stay true to your target, that was his motto. It was impossible to do so when you had other people to keep an eye out for.

His role in the Resistance was now a Companion and that suited him quite well especially since he had been promoted to head. Also, he was the main trainer of the Resistance and quite often Kai's adviser. Their leader often turned to him for advice on situations and Hiro was only more than willing to pass on his knowledge. He could see Kai was just trying to do his best and, really, that was all they could ever ask for since his best seemed to be more than good enough.

Garnet looked at everyone and then back at Hiro. "Hiro, most of us aren't even eighteen yet. We _are _ kids. Right now, when we can have time to ourselves, we should be allowed to act our ages. Why should we pretend to be what we're not? Tonight we'll be adults but we don't have to be now so I'm not going to be. I don't want to be made to grow up to fast. I've seen what it does to people. Hell, look at..."

"Look at who, Garnet?" Kai asked, his tone steady and even. It was clear by the way her eyes had avoided him just who she was thinking about. "Well?"

"You. I don't want to have a dig at you because you've not done anything wrong, but God, Kai. You're forgetting that you're only eighteen. It wouldn't hurt to act like it. You don't need to be the adult all of the time, you know." She put her hand on his arm gently and spoke quietly so no one else could hear her. "If you don't, no one will think any less of you. It would be good to act younger. You'd be more open and maybe you'd even talk to us more."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Had you gone through the things I'd gone through you'd understand. But whatever. I don't need to justify the way I am to you or anyone else for that matter. You can frown down on me if you want, but just remember that just because I might not act like I'm five years old doesn't mean that I'm some unfeeling, secluded down and out."

"I'm not saying that at all. You're twisting my words. All I'm saying is that we're worried about you. Lately you've been so caught up in your own thoughts you don't even notice us trying to help. Maybe you should get out a little more, find a girlfriend or something."

This statement made Kai crack a smile. "Get out a bit more, huh? You know as soon as I leave this place I have to watch every move I make so I don't get found by Kingston. And as for a girlfriend, giving the problem I've just told you about it would seem really the only girl I could possibly have a relationship with is you and seeing as how you're currently engaged to Tala, I can't see it working out. Besides, you're not my type."

"Yeah," Garnet agreed. "I know. You don't like dating girl's who are better looking that you are." Kai playfully swiped at her, grinning. "See? That's called being playful. Isn't it fun? Legally, only people under twenty are allowed to do it, but we'll extend it for Hiro's sake."

Hiro huffed loudly and gave Kai a look that told him he wasn't impressed. "Don't be just as bad as they are, Kai. You are a well respected leader. A leader must always show leadership qualities or they'll find that they don't have the same authority they used to. Mark my word's Kai. People can be fickle. They're always looking for something better. When you're out here, you're on display. Don't forget that. They look for you to guide them and they're not going to allow themselves to be guided by a child." He stalked off without another word, leaving the younger members to watch him with mixed emotions.

Frowning, Ray folded his arms. "What's up with him?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kai asked. "He thinks something's going to go down tonight. I feel it too. It's dangerous, especially since Mariah told me Hilary and she will be in the crowd. We'll need to be careful that she's not caught in the crossfire between us. That will be a devastating blow to everything if she is."

"How will she know who she is?" Kenny asked.

"I told Mariah to stick to her like glue. If you see Mariah, you'll see our future queen."

"Hmm," Tala said murmured. "I hope they both know what they're doing. If either one is caught it could spell trouble. For them and us."

* * *

Brooklyn sat on his throne (well, the throne that he was about to own) and drummed his fingers on the arm rest. He was anticipating the evening's festivities with excitement. He was well prepared for an attack from Hiwatari and to know that after tonight he could very well be in his clutches, begging for mercy which he would never get, made him feel happier than he he been even when he'd taken over. Tonight, Hiwatari will have rebelled his last, him and his little hang of miscreants who thought they could ever make a difference. Did they really think a group of ragtag teenagers could overthrow an army of trained soldiers? The idea was laughable to say the least. It had taken an entire army to overthrow the last king and it would take more than that to overthrow him. Perhaps it sounded cocky, but it was true. He had ensured it. The first few years of his reign had made sure that any traitors will think twice about crossing him and once an example is made of Hiwatari the thought would never any minds again.

"Can we interrupt?" A confident voice belonging to one of his most trusted and honored soldiers, General Mystel. He was joined by General Garland. Both men had been beside him throughout the coup, giving him their up most devotion. Brooklyn had never forgotten this and had made sure they were rewarded bountifully for their loyalty. After him, the two of them shared the most power in Delmasca and they took the honor in their stride. "We were told that you wanted to see us so I'm assuming that whatever you were doing before hand isn't too important."

A comment such as that would have resulted in a severe requital which could even have resulted in the death of the culprit. From Mystel, however, it merely made Brooklyn raise an eyebrow and the twitch of a smile caught on his lips. To him, Mystel and Garland were the closest thing he had to friends, if not even family. As such they got a slacker leash than everyone else and could get away with more than any one could. After all, he had gone with them through training for the army and everything they had done in their lives they had done with each other not far behind. Such things almost always led to leniency and favoritism.

Mystel had joined the army quite by accident. In life, he had planned to go to sports college to train to be a professional gymnast/sprinter after showing uncanny ability for being swift yet also skill on apparatus that makes him seem to defy gravity. Unfortunately, gravity wasn't the only thing Mystel liked to defy. Most authority had meant nothing to him and underneath his suave appearance lay a temper which when unleashed could be dangerous. It was this same characteristic that had resulted in a bar room brawl before he went to college that had ended with one man critically ill in hospital. The judge in the court room had offered him two choices: he could go to prison for five years or do a two years training in the army. He had chosen the latter. Fate had then intervened. After finding he had an aptitude for overcoming all the physical demands that faced him in the military he had decided to change his career path and stay put. The results of this decision were reaped almost instantaneously when he formed a close bond with Brooklyn and Garland.

Garland's story was quite different. He came from a line of great military leaders and had joined in the hopes that he too would receive the praise his two older brothers and his sister had. His dreams had come true and then some. Not only had be been able to achieve the high ranks they had but he had surpassed them and now he was their superiors. Or he would be if they had remained in the army. After Brooklyn's take over his family had fled to the borders and that was the last he had heard of them. He had grieved for them, naturally but this had worn off quickly after the realisation hit him: they had betrayed Brooklyn and in turn betrayed him. It wasn't a crime easily forgotten and one day he was sure they would meet again, especially when Brooklyn decided to venture into new things, such as global domination. What would happen when that moment would come he wasn't sure but sure as hell it would be one hell of a confrontation.

"Watch it, Mystel," Brooklyn said, stretching his arms behind him like some predator waking from its sleep. "More comments like that and I'll have you arrested."

"Sure you will," Mystel replied with a grin.

Garland cleared his throat. It was rare that he would join in with Brooklyn and Mystel's jokey banter and quite often it was he who would call it to a stop to move onto more serious matters. "We should get to the point. There's a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it." Brooklyn nodded and gave Mystel a look which told him all joking was over. It was now time to get back to business. "I have the plans for tonight." Brooklyn noticed the rolled up paper held up underneath his friend's armpit. "It's pretty much self explanatory. All you need to do is prepare for the attack and defend yourself. The Drones will be in place anyway so you needn't worry. Mystel and myself will be in place beside you at either side keeping an eye out for any signs of a disturbance-"

"-_and _for Hiwatari," Mystel inputted.

"I see. So basically what you're telling me is that you have it under control and all I need to do is sit back and look pretty?" Brooklyn asked, a twinge of humor in his voice.

"Well, looking pretty might be quite hard," Mystel replied, grinning.

"What about your bride to be, Hilary?" Garland cut in, putting their hilarities to a quick halt. "I wasn't sure if she would be attending or not so I've not included her into the plans. If she is I can rethink them over and review."

"You needn't bother," Brooklyn's tone held the essence of annoyance which told his friends that he was as happy with this news like he would be if Kai didn't turn up. "The girl thought up countless excuses for not attending, not that I'm surprised. Her feelings for me aren't exactly those which a future husband and wife are supposed to hold."

"But they're mutual, right?" Mystel questioned.

Brooklyn shrugged. "That's not the point. I'm marrying her because I need to. She's marrying me because she doesn't exactly have another choice. Obviously things aren't going to be ideal for either of us. Still, there's something in her eyes and in her voice that I don't like. It's like...I don't know. Resentment?"

"You did kill her family," Garland pointed out.

"I suppose. But there's another thing that I'm not exactly a big fan of: free will. Free will and defiance. I'm going to have to watch her closely. I have a feeling that my blushing bride isn't as conforming as she pretends to be."

"So what did you do?"

He let his aqua eyes slide over to meet Mystel's. "I humored her. _This_time. Next time I promise I won't be as courteous. Unfortunately, Hilary is going to have to be broken in. I have ways to do that. Right now, she thinks she's got her way and maybe even that she's got control but as I'm sure you both know, she's very much wrong. I'll let her play her little make-believe game tonight, but come tomorrow she'll learn the truth."

"And how are you planning to do that?"

"Charm, Mystel. Charm and a little bit of malice. I happen to know that she's became quite fond of her little maid. Fondness can be a terrible thing as she's about to find out." He grinned widely. "But enough of that. There are other matters at hand. It's time to get ready for our public."

* * *

Hilary looked at herself in the mirror and found that the frown on her face was a result of her unsatisfaction. It was hard to make up a disguise when you have a limited supply of clothes that look common but surely she could have come up with something better than the one being reflected back at her? She had on a simple pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt but it didn't help her look any less different, only like she was having a relaxing day at home. In short, it was hopeless.

"Mariah!" She whinged, "this is never going to work. I don't look any different at all."

Her maid, who was running a comb through her pink, wavy hair, studied her carefully. "Your clothes are right. I mean, let's face it, it's really only people who have a title in front of their names who don't dress in jeans when they're in public. The only thing is trying to hide your face, or at least some of it. Just because Brooklyn doesn't see you doesn't mean his cronies won't. I'll be right back." She returned after a few minutes with her arms full of various types of hats. "Try them on. I suggest the cap. One: it can cover your hair. Two: it can cast a shadow on your face. Three: it's designer."

Hilary gave Mariah a bemused look. "That's great because I couldn't have worn it otherwise." She picked it up and examined it. Hats had never been her thing, mainly because in third grade she'd worn a baseball cap to school and her best friend at the time had told her she looked like a boy. She put it on, tucking her hair through the gap in the back and admired how much the simple thing had improved her look. "Well? What do you think?"

Mariah giggled. "You sort of look like a boy. Well, a boy with boobs." Hilary picked up a beret and threw it at her and stuck her tongue out. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Hilary wasn't going to point out that she didn't look like it. "You look great. No one will ever know its you. I mean, unless they're looking for you." A fleeting look of worry crossed her face but vanished quickly, like it was hid under a mask that had been put back on. "No one _will _be looking for you, right?"

"Unless Brooklyn finds out I'm not here. It's a risk, Mariah. You know that. We could get caught out but so what if we are? What could Brooklyn possible do to us?" Mariah didn't know if she was being naïve or trying to kid herself on. Either way it was foolish. "In any case, this is probably going to be my last chance to get out on my own. After tonight Brooklyn will won't protection with me at all times, probably."

"It's your call. It's not too late to change your mind."

Hilary narrowed her eyes playfully. "What's this? Have you lost your nerve already? Don't tell me that you're too afraid to go a little bit AWOL, you, the brave Mariah! May I remind you it was you who suggested this whole charade and talked _me_into it?" The angry look cast her way made Hilary laugh but in all honesty she was slightly scared too. God only knew what would happen to her should she be found out. She was fairly certain she wouldn't be but it was only fairly, lingering on the edge of not really. Any trouble she did get herself into she hoped she would be able to wriggle out of however she hated having to play the worm. "To be fair, I'm a bit scared as well but faint hearts never won fair lady!"

"You're a girl, Hils. You don't want to win the lady, no matter how 'fair' she is."

"You know what I mean. All I'm saying is that in ten years time when I look back on this day, I want to know that there was one – just one – moment in my life where I was brave enough to take a stand, even if its an invisible. After tonight, I can bet all the courage will be bled from me by a drip."

Mariah looked at her Lady with sympathy and knew she had a point. It was now or never. Time was getting on and if they wanted to sneak out then it would have to be sooner rather than later. Then a thought struck her. "What if we get caught up if there's a riot?"

She bit her lip. It was a thought that had crossed her mind in a second and then pushed away again for a later date. Like now. "We make like a banana and split before it gets too out of hand." Hilary took a deep breath. "If we're going to get out at all we'll need to go. Are you in or out?"

"Do you really need to ask me that?"

Hilary grinned widely. "I didn't think so. Let's go!"

* * *

Please review!

jellybean-kitty


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sure when you started reading this you were waiting for the moment in which Kai and Hilary meet each other for the first time. Well, here it is, in a very roundabout way!

Thanks to AJ and Sky d for reviewing, who I couldn't thank personally!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Chapter 3

This was his first love and there was no doubt about it in his heart. The slight twinge of nerves in his stomach brought upon by his anticipation for the public spectacle to be unleashed before the night was done made him feel as if he was finally living. It was strange, that. For him to feel like he was living, he had to almost face death. Surely that would be waiting for him should this entire thing fall through: death or a fate worse than it. It was exciting.

The parade was due to start shortly and the crowds had gathered in the streets already, Kai and his Resistance with them, trying to fit in and doing quite the job of it, albeit many people knew who they were and cast them nervous glances every so often, wondering what it was they were up to. Kai felt somewhat relieved that they didn't do anything to acknowledge them, completely aware that Kingston's soldiers were already patrolling the streets trying to sniff them out like bloodhounds. Unknown to them, Kai could easily be in their clutches if they would have the sense to look beyond the masses and pick out the individuals, instead of seeing the crowd as a whole. Of course to single out one person would be just as simple as finding a needle in a haystack, especially since they were dressed just like every other teenager gathered with hooded jumpers pulled over their heads and hands in pockets, looking like they couldn't be bothered with anything but feeling the complete opposite.

Beside him, not looking directly at him, Tala's tenseness could be felt. "How many do you figure they have?"

"About fifty on this side, Garnet says there's another twenty or so where she is and God knows how many are scattered around the streets or plain clothes. None around here anyway."

Tala made a grunt of understanding and folded his arms, taking care not keep blending in. The art to make yourself invisible was one he had mastered from quite an early age. He could blend into almost any crowd, becoming a fly on the wall. "How long until he comes by?"

Kai turned his head in his friend's direction. From the disgust in his voice he knew exactly who he meant by 'he'. "Around thirty minutes. Be ready. I'm going to find Ray and get in position."

Not sparing so much as a glance, Kai moved deeper into the crowd, passing by face by face and not focussing his attention on any particular one. In fact, he wasn't paying attention to anything but finding Ray. He hardly even noticed when he banged into a girl, almost sending her wheeling back.

"Sorry," he said in a distracted voice, letting his eyes slip to her face and finding that they stayed there longer than was perhaps necessary nor intentional. Her eyes were red the colour or rubies and her face was one of the most beautiful ones he'd ever seen. Looking at her apparel, he got the distinct impression that she was trying to blend in too, like him. Curiosity got the better of him and he wondered what her story was. She definitely wasn't a member of the resistance. He had a feeling he would recognise eyes like hers, especially the way they were looking almost fearfully at him, worried that he might give her away. Give what away he had no idea but it must be something serious.

"Don't worry about it," she replied with a quick smile and continued on. Her heart was pounding so quickly she had to scold it. In her head she kept telling herself to be cool or she'd give herself away. Where was the strong woman she'd convinced herself she was before leaving mingle with the masses? It seemed she had shriveled up and died at some point, especially when she knew there was no going back now.

Not quite knowing why, Hilary turned to look behind her at the boy who'd walked into her. His face, though hidden mostly by his hood, looked so familiar to her but she couldn't find the name to match. A chiselled jaw like his certainly shouldn't be one she should forget nor the glimpse she got of her eyes when his hood had ruffle slightly on the impact. The colour had been the same one her mother had used to describe the fiery look of sun rise on a new day: crimson. Those eyes had burned into her with a tiny look and she could feel them still, though he had gotten lost in the crowd. Shaking her head, she reminded herself that now wasn't the time to indulge in little childish fantasies. Now was the time to find Mariah and make sure they were undefinable from the next person.

With care not to draw attention to herself any more than she already had, she weeded her way to the back of the crowd and at the gates to her home where Mariah said she would be and sure enough, her pink haired partner in crime was leaning on the gates talking to a boy who was probably a year older than her, occasionally laughing and – Hilary found this quite amusing – flirting her face off. Not wanting to barge in, Hilary turned her back to her but it didn't matter for Mariah had spotted her anyway.

"Hils!" She shouted, her voice sounding unfamiliar in its bubbliness. "I'm over here!"

Trying to pretend like she hadn't seen her (and sure she was making a complete mess of it) Hilary waved and walked towards her, taking in the good looking boy she was talking to. He had amber eyes much like Mariah's with jet black hair tied behind in a cloth wrap. His clothes looked scruffy, but Hilary had a strange feeling it wasn't his normal choice of clothing. It was the way he held himself, though since she'd never actually laid eyes on him before she couldn't make an accurate judgement.

"I got a little bit lost there," Hilary explained with a slight smile. "There's so many people."

"You'd think you'd never been to one of these things before," the boy said with a tone to his voice that indicated he knew more than he'd ever let on. He held out his hand with a grin that she immediately liked. "I'm Ray. I know you're Hilary. Mariah told me."

"Ray's my boyfriend," Mariah added.

Hilary's mouth formed an 'oh' and she smiled. "I'm glad to meet you. Mariah's told me so much about you." His eyes darted alarmingly quickly in Mariah's direction that made her think she'd perhaps be better pulling her foot back out of her mouth. "You know, about college and things like that."

"Oh, right," he said with a laugh that held a hint of relief. Little known to Hilary, Ray didn't even attend college, nor had he ever even applied. "It's been nice to meet you but I've got to go. There's a few friends I need to catch up with. Stick around. I think tonight's going to be quite...eventful," he added with a wink.

"Handsome, isn't he?" Mariah laughed when Ray was safely out of earshot. "We've been going out since we were kids. But just so you know, he looks better without those clothes on." Hilary burst into laughter when Mariah realised her mistake, clearly shown by the redness on her cheeks. "Oh grow up. You know what I mean."

"I know but your face was priceless. The sheer horror. But I bet you've seen him in such a state anyway."

"Milady, this is not the topic in which we jest with our Lady-in-waiting." As an afterthought she added, "And yes, I have."

Hilary looked at her for a second, contemplated saying something and then thought better of it. She was right. They may be friends, but realistically it had been something pushed upon them both without much choice. Obviously there was still a boundary up she had still to climb over but that was fine. People deserved their privacy and she was only too willing to allow them it. It was only fair. That and she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know the full details in fear that she might feel pangs of jealousy that it wasn't her getting to feel these things with some one she truly loved, not getting the chance to find some one she truly loved. Envy wasn't an emotion she felt often but sometimes she felt it when Mariah spoke of her life outside of her position, a life she knew she could never lead. She turned her back to Mariah for a brief second and looked at her house, wondering just how easy it would be to get back in. So long as she and Mariah didn't get split up, it should be fine but if they did she was in trouble. Mariah had the iris access to get through the servant's entrance but she didn't, as ridiculous as that sounded. It was her own home, yet she couldn't get back in if she went out. The privilege had been taken away from her last time there had been an attack by the Resistance.

Noticing the furrow of her brow, Mariah chuckled. "Will you relax and stop worrying! Nothing is going to happen. You won't be found out and we can laugh about it tomorrow, you'll see."

"I'm thinking what if we get split up. How will I get back inside?"

"If any trouble comes about, grab my hand and don't let go. I'm not going to go back in without you. Promise. Don't forget, my own butt is on the line if I do."

There was no point in denying that. Hilary was under Mariah's charge, like she was to protect her from the dangers of the outside world. Their fates would be intertwined: if something happened to Hilary much the same would inevitably happen to Mariah, though it would probably be far less pleasant. Perhaps this was the reason Mariah was avoiding her eyes for the time being, or maybe it was something else. She got the feeling that her Lady-in-Waiting was hiding something for her and that her intentions weren't as innocent as they seemed. There was definitely something in the air tonight. She could feel it from every man, woman and child who walked past her. Without a doubt, there was going to be something much bigger than a parade going to go down tonight and somehow she was caught up in the middle of it all. She had no idea how but it was a deep feeling in her stomach. It was as unsettling as knowing when you were going to die.

From a few streets away a mighty cheer rose up and like some Mexican wave, it had soon traveled to them, going through person by person and encouraging them to join in too. So as not to seem suspicious she did and for much the same reason so did Mariah, though her reservation was clear in her eyes. It was clear that the parade was now starting and just to confirm what she thought she knew, heavy percussion music started up, obviously giving the dancers something to move their bodies too. The crowd too, it seemed. The nerves inside Hilary kicked up even more as the music got closer and she found herself fidgeting once again with her hat.

Her hands were slapped away swiftly by Mariah's and she looked at her friend rebukingly. "Don't!" She hissed, though to be heard it was almost a shout. "You'll look suspicious! There's people here looking for people like you who look like they don't belong. Don't give them a reason to question you or we may as well just go up to Brooklyn right now and tell him the truth!"

Hilary stopped immediately and stared straight in front of her. The truth and Brooklyn never had boded too well together. Now the truth, Brooklyn and her being outside going together would have an effect similar to that of the atomic bomb. She never had been a fan of nuclear warheads so that would have to be avoided as best as possible, especially if the bomb was to land on her.

The cheer from the crowd got even louder as the dancers – male and female alike – circled the corner and arrived at the main square, twisting their hips and shaking their shoulders with the rhythmic intensity of a Latin American dance number. Hilary's eyes were drawn to their elaborate costumes. The girls wore bikini like tops of silver sequins with beaded threads hanging down to their navels so that every time they moved they rustled like a lion was stalking through them. For the bottom half they wore skirts of the same material and all of them had dyed their hair silver and tied it up to the top of their heads. The men had much the same, except they wore trousers and no tops. To Hilary, who had never seen anything so entrancing, it all held the elaborateness of a wild but vivid dream. She was asphyxiated.

And then Brooklyn's float arrived. He sat on a chair that looked like a throne, making the message clear for all to hear. He was soon to claim one for his own. On his left, Mystel sat with his usual charming grin on his lips, making eye contact with more girls than was perhaps necessary and on his right, Garland sat. His face was a stern as always as he sweeped through the crowds, trying to pinpoint the undesirables. Hilary hoped with all her might he failed. The three of them were as bad as each other alone, but put together they were a deadly team, working together as lions to tackle their pray with frightening accuracy. God help anyone they were sniffing out.

A deafening roar of silence rose up as the music stopped suddenly, catching Hilary off guard. The dancers disappeared somewhere and Brooklyn stood, waving to unbelievably loud cheers. It was surprising to Hilary that, when the Resistance didn't appear, the people appeared to love their leader. How easy it was to win them over, she observed with a strange feeling of distaste.

With a raise of his arms, Brooklyn quietened them down, smiling warmly. This was the first time she'd ever seen her betrothed in action publicly and she had to admit she was both surprised and impressed. Though he was apparently adhered by all, it was clear he was respected. So much so with a simple gesture he had a crowd of thousands at his command. Was power this easy to take and control or was Brooklyn just a natural at it, as he was with many things? She hoped it was the latter. If it was so easy to control people then it was a very dangerous world she lived in.

"I have a confession," Brooklyn said, his voice booming over what had to be a sound system. "My people I have led you all on. I am not, as I pretended, parading in my own honor. Even I'm not as arrogant as that." He was silent for a few seconds, creating an overwhelming feeling of anticipation. "The real reason I am celebrating is because I'm to be married." A murmur of surprise rose over the streets, even to those in which the float wasn't visible but who watched on big screen televisions on the sides of buildings. "Hilary Tatibana, who unfortunately couldn't appear tonight beside me, and I are to be wed in three months time. She is, as I'm sure some of you know, the niece of the late King Stanley."

"And I'm sure that's not the reason why you've chosen her above so many other suitors, Lord Brooklyn. Or should it now be King?" A voice, calm and collected and silkily sarcastic, echoed through the crowds. Brooklyn looked to both his Generals and they nodded, scanning the crowd carefully so see who the perpetrator was, though it was clear all of them knew. "Tell us why she couldn't come tonight. This Hilary. Is she being held prisoner in some dungeon because she refused to marry such a malicious bastard like yourself? Or was she just too ashamed to be seen next to a coward like you who has to stab his enemies in the back to get what he wants?"

Despite what Hilary expected, Brooklyn smirked. "Hiwatari. Isn't it rather hypocritical to call me a coward when right now you're hiding amongst the crowds, not brave enough to face me like a man?"

Kai Hiwatari – or who Hilary assumed it was – chuckled. "It's not a matter of bravery. If it came to a face to face battle with you believe me I'd never refuse. It's a matter of stupidity, something which I don't have. To show myself would lead to my arrest and undoubtedly my death. Your soldiers would ensure that before you and I had even had a chance to fight each other."

The three on the float had been able to zoom in on the area Kai was but they still couldn't spot him from every other face. Brooklyn continued to lure Kai out, or at least find him in the crowd. "I'm not an idiot either. How can you trust a man to fight with honor when he won't even show his face to his enemies? You would fight me in a duel with one hand behind your back while the other one fires a bullet into my head."

In the blink of an eye, he removed his pistol and aimed it at the crowd. Everyone moved out of the way except one boy – the one who Hilary had banged into earlier on. Applauding, he shook down his hood. "Well done. You found me." The tone in his voice made it perfectly clear that was what his intention had been the whole time. "As you can see, I only hide to stop the ladies in the crowd fainting from my rugged handsomeness."

This time it was Brooklyn who chuckled. "Yes well, we'll see how handsome they find it with a bullet through the head."

"Don't I get a trial?"

"I think its perfectly clear that you're a traitor to the crown-"

"Traitor to the crown?" Kai's voice was angry to the point of dangerous. The sudden change came as quickly as a ray of light, surprising many, including Hilary. "That crown doesn't even belong to you! It belonged to King Stanley and now Hilary! Long live Queen Hilary!"

"Long live Queen Hilary!" A few voices in the crowd echoed.

"Long live Queen Hilary!" Kai shouted again.

"Long live Queen Hilary!" Kai didn't need to join in this time as the chant became self sustaining until every member of the dubious audience was shouting it at the top of their voices. Hilary felt stunned. These people didn't even know her, but they supported her solely on faith that she would have to be better. Could she even live up to their expectations should she one day role? She found it rather doubtful. Kai held Brooklyn's furious glare with a calm smirk. There was some sort of invisible battle going on between them that was soon to erupt.

A shot fired and there was silence once more. Hilary's eyes went fearfully to Kai and beside her Mariah gasped. Kai was still standing, though his composure was slightly wavering. He no longer looked at Brooklyn but at his leg, where a stream of blood trickling from a hole roughly the size of a bullet. Kai's jaw was clasped firmly shut, obviously trying to keep in a cry of pain which no doubt wanted to be free. His stance faltered and he sunk to one knee. The crimson eyes that had captured Hilary's like an exotic painting snapped angrily up to Brooklyn who smiled, clearly pleased with himself.

"And now, Hiwatari, that you see my threats are completely serious I'm going to give you a choice. You can come quietly and avoid further bloodshed and especially of the civilians, or you can choose to fight a battle you will lose. What will it be?" Every soldier in the square aimed their guns at Kai

Struggling to keep his voice steady, Kai said, "Both very tempting offers, Kingston. But may I offer my own? Look at your chest."

He did and growled in outrage. There was a small infrared spot on his army uniform, right over the centre of his heart. "A sniper?!" Mystel and Garland took out their own guns and tried to find the location of the hidden gunman but stopped when two more spots appeared, one for each of them. They in turn growled at Kai.

"Obviously. Now what do you say you ask your men to lower their weapons?" Kai smiled pleasantly, struggling to stand but helped up by a member of the crowd whose own hood had lowered to reveal a girl with raven black hair.

"Lower your guns!" Brooklyn commanded.

"Thank you. And if the crowd would be so kind...?" People surrounded Kai and all at once he was out of sight.

The beams of the snipers disappeared too and Brooklyn immediately shouted, "Find him!"

Guns began to fire and all at once there was chaos as the people ran in all different directions, trying to get to cover. Hilary reached out for Mariah's hand but didn't find it. Suddenly, she felt as panicked as every other person present. Forgetting all about keeping cover, she ran into the middle of the battleground, screaming Mariah's name over and over again. She tripped over something and screamed, this time in horror. The body of a bloodied soldier lay under her feet, gazing at her blankly with a vacant expression on his face. She quickly scrambled up and looked around her. At either side there was a fray going on between the soldiers and members of the resistance. Gunfire was all around her and she had no idea where to go.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her down, as a bullet whizzed overhead. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" The voice of Kai Hiwatari demanded. "What's the matter with you? This is no place for a civilian to be." Without giving her any warning he took her hand and at a sprint she struggled to keep up with him as he dragged her away from the middle of the fighting. She noticed with great worry that Kai's steps were labored and his face a grimace of pain. He hadn't even put a bandage on his leg to stop the bleeding, though how he would have had time to make a makeshift one would have been beyond her.

Mariah appeared in front of her, her face a disarray of mixed emotions of fear, worry an anxiety. "Hilary! Where the hell did you go? I turned around and couldn't find you!"

"Hilary?" Kai asked in surprise. "This is Hilary!? What the fuck did you let her get into the middle of this for? You were supposed to keep..." He didn't manage to finish his sentence. He'd lost consciousness before that and sunk to the floor.

"Kai?!" Mariah screamed in horror. She looked at his blood soaked jeans and then to Hilary. The urgency was clear in her tear brimmed eyes. "How much blood do you think he's lost?" Hilary shrugged helplessly. "We've got to get him to safety. He could die if we don't."

"Die? We?" Hilary repeated, half in confusion, half in question.

"Hilary, he's my cousin! I can't let him die. Please, help him! Let me take him to your home and let him hide there. Please!"

She shook her head. "Hide him? But Brooklyn..."

Mariah's hands went to each of her shoulders in plead. "Please?"

Taking another look at Kai, who could easily have been sleeping he looked so peaceful, she nodded. What was life without its risks, and were would her beloved country be if she didn't risk everything to save their only hope? "Alright. Let's get inside and we'll hide him inside."

"Thank you, Milady," Mariah hugged her tightly. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"No," Hilary said. "I suppose I don't. Come on, we have no time to lose or we'll be seen!"

Struggling with their cargo, the two girls hurriedly ran inside to Hilary's house, finding it a miracle that no one had seen or heard them. As they put Kai onto a makeshift bed underneath Hilary's own, she had the strangest sensation that she was now a part of something huge, out of this world. Looking at Kai, she became aware of this but didn't fully understand just how involved she was. This game she was now a player of was dangerous but unknown to her it was about to become even more so. It had only just started.

* * *

Please review!

jellybean-kitty


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter came out easier than I first imagined, but I'm not quite sure I'm loving the whole 'love at first sight' thing, though it sort of isn't that really.

Anyway, Id like to thank AJ and souleaterned for reviewing since I couldn't reply personally. As always your support is much appreciated. Also, sorry to darkblackshadowangel11 since I didn't reply to your PM. I have no idea how to:P I've not sent one in so long, you see. I hope this chapter's long enough for you.

Disclaimer: Seriously, no matter how many times I right this Beyblade will never be mine.

Chapter 4 

The doctor worked silently as he examined Kai's battered and sleeping body and worked with the careful precision of a master artist as he removed the bullet from within the flesh of Kai's leg. Hilary felt her eyes widen as she studied it. Such a small thing, really. Yet for something so small it could do so much damage. It was strange that given enough power behind something, no matter how small, it could transform into a thing much greater. Take a bullet for example. The thing on its own was perfectly harmless but once you provided it with propulsion it turned dangerous. Dangerous enough to kill or gravely injure a person. Chain reactions like those were something ot be feared.

His nimble fingers worked over Kai's naked torso, so finely sculpted it looked like the sculptor had made Adonis in the image of Kai. Her eyes wandered up to his face which was peacefully sleeping. He truly was handsome, like the way a prince in a fairy tale should be. Looking at him made her hurt with every heartbeat with a feeling she had never felt before. Slowly, her fingers smoothed his hair away from his face in a motherly gesture.

She felt the doctor's eyes on her and she tried not to meet them, pretending that she wasn't even aware he was looking at her. The man – Dr. Kazoki, one who she had known for many years as she grew up and the only person she could think on to trust – hadn't been happy at all when he understood just who this house call was for. The consequences for harboring a fugitive in Hilary's case would be bad but to aid in his recovery would possibly be seen as worse. Still she had to give the man some credit. Even if he did have reservations he had done a great job and had given in in the end. Anyone else would have said no and turned away. He had said no but remained to help anyway.

He dressed the wound and left a few bottles of painkillers and disinfectant and beside them placed bandages. "You'll need to change them everyday and clean them out too," he told Hilary in a grim voice. "I won't be back. You've involved me with him more than what you should have."

"I was desperate."

He looked at her with sorrowful eyes and shook his head. "This is a dangerous game you've become a player in, Hilary. God knows what Brooklyn would do to you should he discover his enemy recovering in his fiancé's bedroom."

"Only three people know he's here and neither Mariah nor I am going to tell. You're under oath not too, don't forget. One that binds you to your job. You've done nothing wrong and if it comes to it I'll take full responsibility."

"Four," Kazoki corrected, gesturing towards his sleeping patient. "When he wakes make sure he knows the severity of the situation he's unknowingly put you in. Let's hope he has savvy enough to behave himself while in your care. He owes it to you not to put you into anymore danger than what you already are. And for God's sake, make sure Brooklyn never discovers he was here. Nor I to help him, for that matter. Keep those bottles hidden beside Kai and when it comes to disposing them give them to Mariah to put them in her own disposal outside of here. If Brooklyn should ask why I was here...?"

"I'll tell him I was having serious migraines and you were prescribing me painkillers to deal with them. Don't worry. I won't implement you in any of this because he will never know Kai was here."

Kazoki took her hands gently into her ageing ones. "One more bit of advice. When Kai wakes up and the two of you begin to get to know each other as he recovers be very, very careful. You don't want something to spawn which would be deadly for the both of you."

She frowned as she tried to interpret his meaning. "I don't understand."

"I hope you won't have to. I'll go now and give you time to hide your charge. Be careful and take the greatest care."

"Thank you," Hilary gave him a grateful smile but it wasn't returned. He barely looked at her when he left her room and with a dull thud, he walked away for the last time in her life. He didn't need to tell her as much since it was perfectly obvious from the way he was acting like she wasn't even there and to Hilary that was possibly the worst punishment he could give her. If only he could understand it was for the greater good. Sometimes sacrifices had to be made in order for things to get better and in all honesty there wasn't much of a sacrifice there. Surely some one with the intelligence required to be a doctor would be able to calculate how unlikely it was that Kai would be discovered? After all, among the many things Brooklyn was, he was also arrogant. He didn't think Hilary would be brave enough to cross him in the room that they quite often shared, though not physically.

Panic arose slightly as there was an exchange of voices a distance outside her door and she remembered Brooklyn promised he would visit her that morning to see how she was feeling. Hurriedly, she pushed Kai's makeshift bed under her own until it was completely out of sight and in a swift gesture she sweep the other things under the bed with her foot. She had a few seconds to compose herself and picked up a book, feigning happy surprise when Brooklyn strode in, looking as pissed off as she'd ever seen him. He immediately moved to the window and looked out onto the street in disgust where a massive clean-up was being carried out after the previous night's battle between what he'd refer to as 'them and us'.

"Is something wrong?" Hilary asked, moving towards him and reluctantly putting her hand on his shoulder.

He noticed the gesture with curious eyes with still held a glint of irritation. "I could ask the same question. For one thing I just saw your doctor leave and apparently he's leaving the city to travel to pastures new. Another, since when have you ever had the initiative to make any kind of contact with me without me doing so first?" Hilary licked her lips. On the spot this this, her mind blanked. She didn't know why she did that either, except to act normal and this apparently wasn't normal. Luckily, he continued, not expecting an answer from her. "What is it thats wrong with you anyway? He said something about a headache." From his tone he sounded concerned but Hilary saw in his face he was just going through the motions.

"Yeah, I'm having these really bad migraines," she explained, letting her hand go to her head for emphasis. She found Brooklyn was looking at her with sternness and didn't understand why. She quickly added, "But it's nothing serious." He nodded approvingly. "What happened last night in the parade?"

Again the highly irritated Brooklyn came back and he was glowering darkly again out of the window. "Just as expected Hiwatari showed up and caused a scene. I don't know how he's got the people fooled but he has."

"Fooled?" She questioned innocently. "What do you mean?"

"He seems to think that I shouldn't be ruler to the kingdom. But let's face it if it's not me, who could it be? Him? One of his little sidekicks? If they were so fit to rule, why is it that they hide in the city like rats, only coming out when they think its safe enough." He laughed harshly. "Hiwatari's no more fit to be king than I am to be anything less."

"I don't think he's trying to be the new ruler."

This seemed to amuse Brooklyn. He snickered at Hilary to which she crossed her arms indignantly. "What do you know? You've never met him, you're never seen him on anything other than television or in the newspapers. Your opinion is about as worthless as fool's gold, except even with that you can play some children's game. Don't look at me like that, Hilary."

He cupped her chin in his hand gently and brought her face up to meet his almost leering one. It turned Hilary's stomach to be caught in a game such as this one. He was toying with her. He could see through her image of false affection and deep into the loathing. He could see it and he was enticing it to come out, knowing she would never be brave enough. It turned her stomach because she was too much a coward. The only time she had courage enough was when it was behind his back. He kissed her lips softly in a gesture but she wasn't going to play along.

"Well maybe my opinions wouldn't be worthless if you didn't keep me in here like a prisoner in some dungeon-" Her words were cut off by the sudden loss of breath when his hand grabbed her throat.

"What did you say?" He hissed darkly, leaning in close to her, his eyes deadly. Hilary felt herself tremble under his strong grip and her hands went to his fingers to try and pry him off but her attempts were futile as pushed her into the wall behind her and pinned them both above her head with a single hand delivering one simple message: she was his and he owned her. "That sounds very, very familiar."

She took a wheezy gulp of air and, is if he was just realising what he was doing, he removed his hand from her neck. "It's just a figure of speech!"

Keeping her hands pinned, his body was now pressed against hers and his other hand was gently running up and down her waist. "Well just figures of speech can get you into a lot of trouble. You'll be smart to watch your tongue when you speak to me or you might find that next time I don't let go." He let her go and walked a few paces away from her, fixing his army uniform in the mirror. "Oh, and since he's fresh on my mind Hiwatari was injured last night. I shot him. Unfortunately he's now missing but I have ever hospital and medical station under very strict surveillance. I'll find him, Hilary. Then you can kiss whatever little image of this hero goodbye because when I'm finished with him he'll be begging me to let him join my side." He smiled maliciously at her. "But it'll be too late for that."

She waited until he was out of her room before she let herself begin to cry silent tears; silent because she was afraid of what he would say or do if he should hear her. Her fingers tenderly rubbed her neck where she could see red finger marks in the mirror. Even now it hurt slightly to breath. It wasn't the pain that was causing the tears. It was the helplessness of being stuck with him forever, stuck with obedience and stuck with being less than what she should be. Challenging him was impossible. He was stronger than her and with him that was all that mattered. He could control her by his own strength or the strength of his army against her people. The only thing she could really do was pray things would get better but so far even that didn't seem to be helping.

"Man," Kai Hiwatari said as he climbed out from underneath the bed, wincing slightly as he put weight on his injured leg and then taking it off again. "He was in high spirits."

"How long have you been awake for?" Hilary whispered, glancing nervously at the door.

Kai smiled gently like he knew what just happened but wasn't going to cause her the embarrassment of mentioning it to her. "Don't worry, he's gone. I wouldn't have come out unless I was certain. And long enough. I think I woke up midway during your little conversation. I almost panicked when I thought he'd captured me until I realised what was going on." He lifted up the leg of his jeans, took a look at the bandage which had a bright red circle of blood on it and shook his head. "I shouldn't be here, you know," he said, looking at Hilary.

"I know," Hilary said, trying to discreetly wipe her eyes. "But Mariah and I didn't know what else to do. If we would have left you they might have took you instead and that would have been a disaster."

"Yeah," Kai agreed. "For me."

"No, for the people." He looked up at her puzzled and crunched down two tablets of paracetamol. "Brooklyn was right. You're a hero to them. You're the only thing keeping their hopes alive. They look to you to lead them and to tell them things are going to get better."

Frowning, Kai limped over to the window where Brooklyn had stood only minutes before. The thought sent a brief shiver down Hilary's spine. "Believe me, things are only going to get worse before they get better, especially now that I'm pretty much out of the game. My men don't even know if I'm alive or dead."

"Mariah went away to tell them this morning. She's letting them know you're alright and just need to spend a little while recovering."

"Bah! I may as well be dead." He was silent for a second as he scanned the image before him. "That was some mess we made last night. Do you know if anyone was killed?" In his eyes there was worry that his calm voice didn't convey. Hilary wished she could give him an answer but she could only shrug helplessly. To this he sighed. "It was them who wanted a battle, mutinous bastards that they are. And they call themselves my friends!" He smiled affectionately as he carried on his monologue. Hilary felt as if she might as well not have been there for all the attention he was giving her. "It was one hell of a night, though wasn't it? Little by little, that's all it is." His attention once again turned to Hilary with renewed interest. "I still shouldn't be here though I suppose leaving's going to be a bitch on this leg. I don't suppose you've been told just how dangerous this is for you and for your kingdom?"

Hilary rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. I've been told. And it's not my kingdom, nor will it ever be. As much as I admire what you're doing to overthrow Brooklyn it's going to be next to impossible."

"Yeah?" Kai questioned, looking at her with eyes that seemed to pierce her thoughts. "If you truly believed that you would have left me for dead. Out of interest, how long will it be before I personally let everyone know that I'm not?"

"I would say at least a week but even then you won't be fully recovered. You'll be able to walk on it but it will still be painful and don't even think about doing anything as strenuous as leading a rebellion."

"We've been talking like we're know each other and its just occurred to me that we've not even met." He held out his hand with a charming smile. "I'm Kai Hiwatari, leader of the only resistance to be truly feared by Kingston. Pleased to meet your acquaintance."

Smiling back, Hilary said, "I'm Hilary Tatibana, heir to the throne and the reason Brooklyn will be king in less than three months."

"Three months, huh?" Kai asked. "Not even three months. That seems like an awfully short timescale in which to overthrow a dictator. Stranger things have happened. Like Kingston even becoming a dictator." He was silent again, like he was thinking inside of himself somewhere deep down where no one else could penetrate him. It was then Hilary realised that this Kai she had just experienced was his public facade and that the Kai she was seeing now was a lot closer to his true personality. Although his alter-image had clips of himself mangled up with it, he was clearly hiding the part of him he thought would be less likely to be loved by the public. "I have to hand it to you, I'm impressed by your bravery."

"I'm not brave..."

"No? Believe me, it takes guts to defy Brooklyn by sneaking out underneath his nose when you're in such close proximity. Plus you were able to say to his face what I could only say when there was plenty of distance between us."

"But that was only because there were people in front of you."

Kai cocked a disbelieving eyebrow at her. "Believe me. There's a fire burning inside of you that is powerful enough to rule a kingdom. You just need to keep it burning." Hilary turned away from him and the sunlight caught her hair at such an angle Kai was momentarily breathless. For just a second he had been been frozen solid in a moment of breathless delight, more so when she turned back down to face him and his eyes met hers. They seemed to be full so full of light that it was from them that the sun was shining yet at the same time there was a sadness there that Kai wanted to share with her, only so he could turn it into joy. It was crazy. He had barely even met this girl.

On her lips a sorrowful smile tugged. "You'll find that with me to be soon married to Brooklyn any fire will be quickly put out."

Not quite aware of what he was doing, he took her hand. Surprised, she looked up at his face and found herself lost in his eyes. "I promise you, with everything that I am, that you will never have to marry Kingston. Whatever it takes, I won't let that happen. You'll become the rightful queen you were supposed to be."

"Don't you think its a bit soon to be making such promises to a girl who've only just had your first conversation with?" She didn't know why, but her voice was a whisper and it held something unknown, almost like longing but she had no idea what she was longing for.

"I don't think I'm the only one of us who feels like it isn't."

Taking them both by surprised alarm, Mariah brushed into the room all business and firmly closed the door behind her. She saw Kai awake and well and the grim look on her face suddenly changed into relief. Kai noticed that her hair was slightly askew and her cheeks red, indicating that wherever she had just been she had rushed back here. He also noticed that the formality he expected between her and Hilary didn't exist. In fact, it was like being in the room with two friends instead of a Lady-in-waiting and her charge. He was glad of that. It meant things would be much easier for him if they didn't have to have formalities. After it, it was much easier to accept help from his cousin's friend than the woman she was a servant for. He assumed it would also make it easier for Hilary to help him, albeit there were probably some kind of fantastical delusions about nursing an outlaw back to health so he could stop the bad guy and save the day.

This reputation he seemed to be building for himself just getting harder and harder to keep up with.

"Kai!" Mariah said quietly, her joy clear in the small tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. "I'm so glad you're awake. I've just been back from the underground. You have no idea how riled up everyone is after last night. Especially now that they feel they have some kind of vendetta to carry out on your behalf."

"Take back orders from me not to do anything until I'm fully recovered," he replied immediately. The charm being displayed for Hilary had instantly evaporated and he resumed his usual stature of command. "I'll return in around a week or so. Until then tell everyone to lie low. Kingston's going to be sniffing us out for the next couple of weeks so I suggest no one does anything stupid but continues with the training. Until I get back, Tala's in charge. Pass on those messages."

She nodded. "There's another thing. Brooklyn requests your presence in the palace, Hilary. I think he's intending on you staying the night there." Hilary quickly glanced at Kai and then back to Mariah. If she was to leave, who would take care of him? More importantly who would keep him out of trouble? Without her there to keep an eye and keep him in line she didn't fancy how well behaved he would be. Would he be able to resist the temptation of screwing around with Brooklyn? She didn't want to count on it, not with the risks involved both for herself and for Kai. Another thing to trouble her was the nature of Brooklyn's request. I.e, it had never been made before. "When he was talking to me he sounded really mad. What happened between the two of you?"

"I said something I shouldn't have and he reacted badly."

"She said something that spookily reflected what I said last night," Kai expanded. "Kingston caught on and overreacted. He then stormed out of the room and is probably now wanting to make some kind of amends so that he can carry on with this little public image of the perfect relationship that he and Hilary are sharing that fits in oh-so-well with his whole usurping the crown. Funny that."

Mariah detected the bitter tone in his voice but chose to ignore it. "In any case, he's waiting in the courtyard for you Hilary. You'd be wise not to keep him if he's already in a bad mood." Nodding silently, Hilary made for the door, but Mariah's hand on her arm stopped her. She softly said, "Take a couple of minutes to clean yourself up first. Your resilience is one of the only weapons you have against Brooklyn, even if it is pretend."

Mariah's amber eyes followed Kai's gaze as Hilary left quietly and then settled on her own. For a full thirty seconds they stared each other other, challenging the other to say something first. Mariah had seen the look in his eyes and Kai had been aware of its presence, though being as inexperienced in such emotional matters as he was, he didn't quite know what it meant. Physically he knew he had a desire but he put that down to being a man. Emotionally he didn't quite know what it was he was feeling. Only that it felt good.

"Don't be an idiot," Mariah chastened sternly. "No good would come of it for either of you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Sighing, Mariah folded her arms. "Don't you? I saw the way you were looking at her. Take my advice and leave this one be. There's plenty more available women." Kai shrugged and turned over on the bed, letting his back face her. "Don't turn away from me. I can read you like a book. Her too. I'll be saying the same thing once we get a second alone. Just take my advice. Don't become one of those lovefools who sees a pretty girl and falls head over heels."

Sitting back, Kai raised an eyebrow. "If it was a pretty girl I was after I could have ten lying at my feet by now." Mariah scoffed at this blatant exaggeration. "I'm just grateful to her for helping me out and she's grateful for me giving her a feeling of rebellion."

"Oh really?" She asked, treacly sarcasm dripping from her tongue. "The two of you certainly have a funny way of showing your gratitude. Look, listen to me. Be careful with Hilary. Don't fall into the net so easily because its more difficult than you could ever imagine to get out."

Kai tried to give her what people thought of as a winning smile but found that when it was just him and her with no crowds of people it was impossible to slip into the other persona. Instead he gave her one which he would call reassuring. "I wouldn't worry, I've only met the girl."

"Sometimes that's all it takes; meeting a girl," Mariah replied almost dreamily. "It would be quite romantic, though, wouldn't? You and her, I mean. Hilary, soon to be wedded to the tyrannical Brooklyn Kingston, and you, the resistance leader whose trying to stop him. Unfortunately it also sounds like a recipe for disaster."

"Mariah..." Kai said, trying his best not to laugh. "I think you're confusing love with lust."

"First one then the other, Kai. Believe me, I know. Love at first sight does not exist but grows from lust. You just be sure to keep your pants on around this one, you hear? I mean it, Kai. Don't hurt her. She's too good a person to have her life screwed around anymore."

Watching as Brooklyn led her (hand in hand, no less, as a way to please the flashing cameras who were desperate to capture the first public image of the couple) to the waiting black limousine, Kai felt his heart lurch when she cast a lonesome look at her bedroom window. He made sure he was at a safe enough distance that he wouldn't be seen but the sight of her desperation made him want to run to the window and...well he didn't know what exactly, but something. Thankfully, Mariah did that something for him. A simple gesture, but one that made Hilary smile gratefully and turn back to Brooklyn. Kai had never known a wave to have such a big effect.

He turned to Mariah and feeling his eyes she glanced at him casually. "If there's one thing I'm never going to do, I'm never going to hurt her."

Mariah touched his arm lightly with her fingertips and shook her head ruefully. "I was afraid you might say that."

* * *

Please review!

jellybean-kitty


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to AJ for reviewing since I couldn't reply to it personally : -D

The main storyline is now beginning and I think I'm sort of happy with the way it came out. Very soon more events will begin to unfold. I have no idea how many chapters length this whole thing will be, but I suppose I'll see towards the end :P I wasn't sure how I would do it and how believable it would come across but I hink I'm pretty much satisfied. Hope you all agree!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Chapter 5

"Well this is just great," Garnet proclaimed sarcastically, sighing in frustration. She tossed the newspaper she had been reading aside after glancing at the article which had made the headlines.

Max Tate picked it up gingerly, trying the fix the pages together after they had been scattered into a disarray of typing and tried to see what it was Garnet was so agitated about. He looked up at the rest of his friends and grimaced.

"Is it_ that_ bad?" Ray asked, trying to read over Max's shoulder.

Clearing his throat, Max begun to read. "_'Rebelling 'Hero' Rebels His Last: The teen rebel, Kai Hiwatari, who was shot two days ago is currently still missing and rumored to be still injured. During an investigation sweep it was confirmed that he hadn't been treated by any hospitals nor medical practices public or private. All doctors within the city and in nearby times have been questioned and their alibis checked and approved. _

"_'So far, there has been no sightings of the traitor to our Lord, Brooklyn Kingston nor of his little gang'-"_

"Little gang?!" Tyson repeated incredulously. "Some one should talk to that stupid journalist and tell them just how little our 'gang' is!"

"Shh, Tyson," Max said and continued reading, "'_and there are hopes that they have finally been quashed once and for all. Lord Brooklyn had this to say, "These young kids have been nothing but trouble for all of us since they invented this elaborate idea. They seem to think they have the power to overthrow an army and if that is the case they are incredibly naive towards the point of just stupidity. For you and I, this is a set-back. You see, if people can't stop living in the past then there is no way that we can work towards the future."_

"_'For more information and profiles of those believed to be involved with the rebel forces visit our website.'"_

Tala shook his head. "I hate the one-sided tabloids. They don't even consider printing their stories from the factual point of view."

"Well of course they wouldn't, Tala," Kenny said. "If they did they would be shut down for treason and their employees arrested, tried and no doubt found guilty. Standing up for what's right is just too dangerous. Besides, its the smart thing to do. If Brooklyn favors certain tabloids for revealing the 'truth' then they'll sell much more copies. People are unscrupulous that way."

"I would hardly think that article is the very peak of our troubles, guys," Hiro intervened. No one had even heard him come into the room, never mind overhear their conversation. "We have a far bigger problem at hand. With Kai out of action for the time being we're going to have to think of things to do. We can't just sit here and do nothing. We should start planning new attacks, new strategies."

"But Kai said..." Garnet began but stopped when Hiro gave her a dark glare.

"Screw what Kai said. Kai forgets that though he may be our leader, he's only young, just like the rest of you, with no actual war time experience. The proper way to do things when the leader is out of action is to carry on with the second in command, and right now that's Tala. He's going to take over until Kai is back with us_and _ready to do battle again. We'll stick by Kai's commands to the furthest degree that we can but I will not allow us to sit back and relax like he seems to think we should. During his absence is the optimum time for us to plan ahead because after our last stunt Brooklyn's going to be turning up the heat on his search to find us. I've already heard rumours that he's planning on having a search on every house in the region to find Kai. He's never gone to extremes like that before and what does that tell you?"

Tala smirked. "He's scared."

"Exactly. If he's scared he's going to start being irrational. After all, is it really a sensible idea to waste all his resources in such an exhausting scheme? No. It's not."

"I have one question, bro," Tyson said. "What if Kai gets kind of pissed that we didn't follow his orders?"

"When Kai gets back let me deal with him. He'll listen to what I have to say." Hiro turned to Tala. "So? Are you ready to take charge?"

"It's not really my thing, but I suppose so. At least until Kai comes back."

Laying a hand on Tala's shoulder, Hiro smiled. "You'll be fine."

* * *

She wanted to be alone. When she returned from Brooklyn's she didn't want to have to face anyone or their questions. She wouldn't answer them anyway. She wouldn't even think about the answers. They would be pushed in the darkest crevice of her mind and never brought the surface. There were some things that were better left buried and this was one of those things. Her legs were stiff as they climbed the stairs to her house, staring straight ahead and not focusing on anyone. 

In the previous night something had occurred to her. She hated Brooklyn more than words could even describe. But even more bizarre was that Brooklyn was _trying _to make her hate him. In his eyes was pleasure when hers were hateful, pleasure that increased when her words were like acid even in her own mouth. It didn't quite make sense to her. Why was he doing this? What kind of game was he trying to play? It was unnerving to say the least but not so much that she would try to change the way she felt. If he wanted hate he would get it and she was only too happy to comply now.

In her house she felt suddenly safe. It was unusually quiet inside but she was grateful. There was nothing worse than servants trying to do about their work while showing concern for her. They would never even ask if she was alright, just look at her with sympathy or – worse still – pity.

Her shoes clicked on the wooden floorboards as she made her way to the drawing room where her library collection of books were and also the coal fire that made her feel most at home. That was the only thing she felt like doing: sitting back with a book. There she could be transported into another world, one much better than this one where she was living. Anything had to be.

She entered the drawing room and quietly shut the door behind her, hoping that anyone still left in the house would understand the meaning and not disturb her. She looked to her easy chair and let out a high pitched scream that made the occupant jump up in surprise, the book he was ready flying out his hands and dangerously close to the flames of the fireplace.

"Jesus, Hilary!" Kai exclaimed, settling back into the chair. "What's the matter with you?"

Groaning, Hilary slunk into the chair beside his. "I forgot _you_were here."

He glanced at her slightly irritably. "May I remind you that its you who brought me here and it wasn't my choice. I didn't have any say in the matter."

"Where is everyone and why are you wandering around here without Mariah?"

"Mariah sent your staff away, claiming you wouldn't be pack until much later on, probably so I could get around rather than having to stay in your room which – by the way – is lovely but really holds not much entertainment for a guy. And I'm not wandering around. I came in here because it looked like the nicest place in the house. Definitely the most peaceful. I guess you must come in here a lot to get away from everything." She nodded. "Oh, and as for being without Mariah I wasn't aware I needed an escort."

"I didn't mean it like that," Hilary replied curtly. "I just mean that she should be making sure if you're going to go anywhere in here that its safe for you to do so."

Smiling sarcastically, Kai said, "Thanks for your concern." He bent over to pick up the book, read a few words and then shut it again with his finger marking the page he was at. "Why are you back this early anyway?" He smiled wickedly. "Was Kingston not getting any?"

Hilary shot him a look that told him that Kingston had perhaps gotten more than he should have. There was a vulnerability in that look that didn't belong with Hilary. She seemed like such a strong young woman. However Kingston had been able to bring that about Kai didn't know and was sure that he didn't want to but Kai wondered if it made him proud. Disgusted, he thought it probably did. But why do something as evil as that to the woman he was to marry? Where was the point? What was his reason? Sour tasting bile rose up his throat just thinking about it. Without thinking he rose and crossed the room to Hilary, taking her hand and kneeling in front of her like a knight bowing to his lady.

In an unusually withdrawn voice, she said, "He left because he's starting a house check on every resident in close proximity to this region. He thinks you're hiding out somewhere in the city but he doesn't know where. He's frustrated to no end and I guess that's one of the reasons he..."

Kai's crimson eyes widened in horrified surprise as he finished off the sentence Hilary couldn't and understood the meaning that she hadn't intended coming across. It was his fault. "Hilary, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. Tears gathered in her eyes but she didn't bother wipe them away. Kai was feeling more than a bit uncomfortable at this pending scene but he stayed put anyway. "No, I'm not alright. Nothing's okay anymore. I hate him, Kai. I _hate _him. Can you imagine what its like to have to spend your entire life living with some one you wish would just die so you could be in peace?"

"No," He replied quietly. "No I don't."

"I am hurt. I'm hurt everywhere. Especially in here," she pointed to her head, "and in here." She pointed to her heart. She was now fully crying and not holding back anymore. There was a lost of emotions she needed to get out and this was the best way. Kai wouldn't stand in the way of that. "He did it on purpose, Kai. He knew what he was doing. He wanted to hurt me. He wanted to prove that he owned me, that I belonged to him and that he could control me. I'm nothing more than a possession to Brooklyn, one which will make him very, very satisfied in more ways than one."

Kai shook his head. "You're wrong." She looked up at him, broken and defeated. "He doesn't own you and he can't control you. Does he know you were at the parade? Does he know that you're hiding me here?" He took both her shoulders to make sure she was looking into his eyes. "You may not feel it now, but I knew it from the moment I saw you. You're a fighter Hilary. You think he's won but the battles not over yet, not while you and I are still living and fit to fight another day. We can carry on. I know you're cynical that we can make a difference now that you've seen just to what extent Brooklyn's going to shut us down but believe me. We will carry on."

"How can you know me so well?"

"When Brooklyn's not around you wear your heart on your sleeve."

"Kai..." She whispered. "Will you stay with me for a while? I just...I just don't want to be alone!" Her body shook with sobs and her face was wet with tears which were still flowing, gentle streams down her face.

To comfort her, Kai held her in a tight embrace, soothingly stroking her hair, hoping that he could somehow calm her down. "I'll stay as long as you need me to, Hilary. I promise. As long as you need me."

She pulled back slightly to look up at him, his handsome face looking at her with uncharacteristically softness. It made his features seem gentle, a persona he had never seen from him in the public eye before. This was the real Kai she was seeing. He was no longer playing a part, but playing himself. She was glad. It would have been almost impossible to bear if she had felt he was comforting her only so he could play along with his masquerade.

His face was felt like a book she was studying, Kai thought, and he was a very conscientious student. He wondered what was going through her mind when she looked at him. What did she see? Did she see this 'hero of the people' who'll slay the dragon and win the heart of the lady fair? Did she see that he was scared too: scared of what would happen should he stop fighting; scared of how his country would turn out if Kingston won; scared of what was going to happen to him in the future? Or did she see something else, something that was like a music box playing a familiar lullaby, the only melody that could ever soothe her? Her eyes told him the answer in a way no words could. Her eyes held so many things. He could see passion, longing, hatred, compassion. They were a Picasso drawing, all assorted and so mixed up they didn't make sense to him, except the most prominent at that moment. Wanting. He felt it too. It was almost eating him alive that they were so close together yet at that moment so far away.

He didn't know what to do. Should he take the risk and chance offending her so much that he quickly found himself in Kingston's clutches or should he leave it and let his golden chance pass him by in what could be an opportune moment? Going by his instincts, he leaned into her, letting his lips taste her soft, cool ones and realising that this had been what she was hoping for since they'd first met, even if she hadn't known until now.

Kai was different from Brooklyn, Hilary thought in a jumble of mixed up ideas and images. After the initial surprise of Kai's kiss, she had sunk into it, enjoying it like she'd never enjoyed one before. Yes, Kai was different. Kai was warm and gentle against Brooklyn who was cold and demanding, only going through the motions. Kai's hands stayed on her waist respectfully, the tight grip telling her that they longed to touch every part of her body but the stillness showing that he wouldn't do anything to spoil this moment. Had it been Brooklyn, his fingers would have slithered along her skin like snakes, taking what he wanted and giving her nothing back in return.

When their tongues touched for the first time it was like electricity had jolted through the both of them. Breathing became heavier and soon Hilary and Kai both found their hands moving on their own accord, no matter how hard they tried to fight it. Hilary noticed that Kai's didn't tread anywhere where he felt they shouldn't and she was grateful to that. Where normally such actions made her tense, she felt relaxed. He didn't so much feel as stroke, like they were for her pleasure and not his own. His forefinger treaded the crevice of her spine so softly it was like it wasn't there at all.

A thought occurred to her. "Kai," she murmured in between kisses. Kai had moved away from her mouth anyway, trailing kisses all the way to her neck, nipping her skin so right that she moaned. "Promise me that you're not just doing that because of Brooklyn."

Everything stopped immediately. He looked at here earnestly, tipping her chin towards him. "He doesn't even come into the equation. I'm doing this for me and you. I promise."

"And you're not getting a cheap kick because I'm betrothed to him?"

Frowning, Kai replied, "I would be lying if I said there wasn't a bit of gloating there, but its entirely circumstantial. If Kingston didn't want you I'd still be desperate to know what your mouth tasted like."

She smiled teasingly. "Did you get a good taste?"

"Once more wouldn't hurt..."

"I think you'll find that it will!" Both Kai and Hilary jumped at the shock of some one else being present in the room. Mariah was glaring at them both, her hands on her hips. Her face was amass with stormy unpredictability but her chest was rising and falling, showing her inner anger. She pointed her finger at Kai and he flinched gingerly at her harsh shriek. "You! Why won't you just listen to me for once instead of doing whatever the hell you want to do?! I told you to watch yourself at the parade and what do you do? You go and get yourself shot instead of keeping to the shadows like anyone with any sense will do! I told you to keep your manly needs at bay for seven freaking days and by the next day you're climbing all over Hilary! What the hell is wrong with you? And in the middle of her freaking house where Brooklyn's minions could easily see you!"

"It was a kiss, Mariah," Kai retorted, slightly guiltily. "I was hardly climbing all over her, as you so eloquently put it. And the place is completely empty. I'm not stupid."

Mariah snorted. "You could have fooled me!"

Hilary crossed the room and took Mariah's hands. "Mariah, please. It's not as bad as it looks."

"Oh well that's good," she replied sarcastically. "What was it he was trying to do then? Dislodge something from your throat with his tongue?!" Hilary looked to Kai for help but he didn't know what to do either. Luckily, Mariah took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Well, I think the two of you should talk about what you're going to do about this. But tell me this. Was it just a kiss or do the two of you think there might be something else going on."

"What?" Kai and Hilary asked simultaneously.

"What I mean is was this a one off thing to stem curiosity or is it more than likely to happen again. And be honest. I promise I won't be mad. I need to know because if the two of you are going to be putting on displays like that without any awareness that there are other people in the room then some one's going to have to watch your backs and I think that that oh-so-pleasant task is going to fall to me." Both of them were silent and Mariah sighed impatiently. "Oh for God's sake. Will the two of you grow up and be a little more mature. You were certainly acting mature enough when you were dry shagging Hilary on that couch, Kai."

"We were not dry shagging Maraih and will you stop being so crude!" Hilary exclaimed helplessly. "Look, I don't know what will happen, okay? All I will say is that if the chance came around, then yeah. I would do it again. I don't know about Kai but I would."

"Me too."

Mariah nodded slowly. "Okay. Okay. Then the two of you will have to promise me that you won't be irrational. You'll have to suppress your urges until the two of you are _positive _that's its safe. If any other of the housekeeping staff find out about the two of you you'll have to rely on their loyalty to Hilary over Brooklyn and let me tell you this, though they may like you better, Hils, the fear of what Brooklyn would do to them might be a greater pull. So, do you two promise?" They both nodded. "Good."

"Mariah?" The pink haired woman turned her attention to her cousin. "I need you to do me a favour. Don't tell anyone and by anyone, I mean Tala, Garnet and people such as."

Her eyes widened. "You mean you want me to lie to our friends? You want me to lie to _Ray_? Do you have any idea how much you're asking of me? You may feel fine lying to your friends and comrades but it won't settle fine with me. What would you do if they found out? That you lied, I mean. And that you were involved with the enemy. I'm sorry, Hils. But they don't know if they can trust you and that makes you an enemy to them, even if it is only slightly. They'll see it as you putting them all in danger and it would be a crime they might not forgive you for."

Kai bit his lip. "I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. The longer they don't know the better. But until then, I'm still their leader and yours too. You don't have to lie to them, you just don't mention it. Would it help if I ordered you not to tell? They wouldn't be as mad at you if I did."

"Whatever, Kai."

"I'm sorry that you have to be in this position but if you knew the way I felt right now you would understand."

Mariah swallowed hard and her expression softened. "It's because I know that I want to help you and I'm going too. I suppose when all's said and done, Ray will forgive me and if they don't then they're not really my friends at all. For you it's going to be a different story. Are you willing to make that sacrifice? Does this mean that much to you?" Kai nodded. "Then I'll do whatever it takes. I hope this doesn't end in tragedy for the two of you but you'll forgive me if I'm not expecting a happy ended. Star crossed lovers tend not to have them."

"I'm determined to make it a happy ending," Kai said.

"Ah, but so is Brooklyn. For himself, at least. And let me tell you with his resources against yours its all the more likely that he'll win. I'm not being pessimistic. I'm just speaking facts. Now Kai, could you leave me and Hilary alone for a minute? We have things to talk about."

With a final look at Hilary, he left the room, wondering if all this was really worth it. It was breaking every rule he'd ever made, but the way his heart was racing made it not matter. His principles had been shattered in a single moment of calculated insanity and in his heart there was a battle going on between what he felt for this girl who was practically a stranger and a cause he had been working for since he had realised he could make a difference. Right now, the latter was fighting a losing battle and it scared him to know it.

* * *

Screaming in frustration, Brooklyn Kingston hurled an expensive China vase, at the wall of the throne room, narrowly missing Mystel's head. Mystel didn't flinch. He knew it wasn't aimed at him. The mouthful of abuse aimed at him and at his incompetence, however, made him inwardly cringe. He had seen Brooklyn angry, but never livid to the point of insanity like this. He was like some kind of wild animal that had just been released from its cage. 

"What do you mean he hasn't been found?" Brooklyn demanded, glaring at his two generals, his chest rising and falling with his heavy breathing. "You had all of my army at your disposal! How the fuck could you not find him?!"

"My Lord," Mystel began but Brooklyn silenced him with a single wave of his arm.

"Let Garland talk since he isn't the screw up."

Garland swallowed hard. Even he was uneasy with Brooklyn's current mood. "My Lord, he is nowhere to be found. We've searched every house withing the city limits thoroughly and there hasn't been any sign that he even made it out of the square. No one saw him leave."

"Did you see him standing in the square today?" Brooklyn asked, sarcastically. "If not then logic will tell you he escaped! I don't know how he did but he did." He crossed over to the large window that overlooked almost the entire city. Night had fallen and the search had been going on all day, since he had made Hilary leave early in the morning with her spirit almost broken, but not quite. He had tried his best but there was some fire inside of her that even he hadn't been able to put out. It would be a lie to say he wasn't unnerved by it. He had expected her to crumble in his fist as easily as a lump of dirt but she hadn't. She was clearly a lot stronger than he'd ever expected. As the icing on the cake, he was now told that, despite searching every location in the city were some one needing a hiding place could go, their AWOL fugitive was still AWOL. He couldn't understand it. Hiwatari was flesh and bone, not a ghost or a shadow. Where could he be?

Brooklyn sighed, finally calming down enough to be able to have civilities with his generals. "Are you sure you've checked everywhere."

"Yes, sir," Garland replied. "If he had been hiding in this city we would have found him. We've had experts investigating all medical practices, analyzing security tapes, checking operating theaters for DNA that didn't match the patients using them. All doctors and nurses have alibis that have been checked and confirmed. It's like Hiwatari's just vanished into think air. There's no other way I can explain it."

"It seems," Brooklyn said, "that our rebelling friend has support that we've overlooked. Our next step is to find out who they are. I want you to collect as many pictures as possible, including videos, and pin point those who looked like the were in support of Hiwatari and his little group and arrest them for treason. We'll flush him out if it means arresting ever other person to do it." Mystel frowned and Brooklyn noticed it. "Do you have a problem with that, Mystel?"

Taking a deep breath, Mystel replied, "Don't you think it's a bit extreme? People might think that you're getting worried about Hiwatari and his friends."

"People will think that I'm arresting traitors for being treacherous. They'll be executed accordingly, of course. Maybe his conscience won't let him stay in hiding for long. As for now, analyze the pictures from the parade, get me a list of names and I'll sleep on it before I come to a proper decision. How's that for meeting in the middle?"

With a sigh, Mystel nodded but said nothing more. Brooklyn was worrying him more than a little bit and he was sure it showed.

* * *

Please review! 

jellybean-kitty


	6. Chapter 6

I'm not too sure about the pace of this story yet. I think things might be moving too quickly. Hmm. In any case, I hope you enjoy this chapter and maybe you can see just how some events are going to go underway:D

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own Beyblade

Chapter 6

Hilary shook her head ruefully, watching the actions on the street from her window and feeling as helpless as ever. Her people were people treated so shamefully and there was nothing she could do about it that wouldn't make things worse. Brooklyn had made it clear that if Kai would just turn himself in then all this tyranny to the people would end but most knew that should that happen all hope would pretty much end. Kai was hope's figurehead and the people needed that. But how much longer could things go on like this? The country's heart and soul would soon be taken from it. Brooklyn knew this too and if Hilary wasn't mistaken that would be a much appreciated by-product for finally getting Kai. After a point, there would be no more soul to be free enough to rise up against Brooklyn.

Her mind drifted sightly at the feeling of warm hands wrapping around her waist and pulling her gently backwards into Kai's strong chest. He laid his head on her should and lightly kissed her jawbone, a personal pleasure point that made close her eyes in enjoyment. She hadn't even heard Kai come into her room but wasn't complaining that he had. Mariah had forbidden him from sleeping in Hilary's bedroom since discovering them together in the drawing room. Ergo, he had now been made to rest in Mariah's room which, with her spending most nights with Ray, was normally empty. Also, it was very rarely that anyone would ever go into Mariah's room and certainly not without her permission. The only downside was that Kai – keen to live a little dangerously since he was feeling deprived – would never wait until Mariah arrived back before leaving, like this instant.

"You shouldn't be here," Hilary said in a slightly scolding voice.

Kai traced her neckline with kisses and smirked at the rumble in her throat. "I don't hear you complaining."

His hands crept underneath her silk nightdress so they rested on the soft skin of her stomach. Her heart picked up a beat at the gentle sensation of his creeping fingers. She rested her hands on them and guided them further up her body. "That doesn't make it any safer," She murmured. "He's like a lion or something waiting to pounce. No one can tell for certain when he'll come, if he'll come. He could easily catch us off guard."

"We're not off guard. Well, I'm not anyway. I'll know when he's coming," Kai reasoned.

Hilary took a hold of his hands and wrapped them around her shoulders. "Do you think_they_ all knew he was coming?"

For the first time Kai looked out of the window and saw just what Hilary meant. There were soldiers scattered around the square and various other streets in view, holding machine guns and guiding the occupants of houses with them while their cohorts searched their properties. Their faces weren't too clear but Kai could still sense the fear those people were feeling. He didn't know much about what was going on but he had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with him. Most actions undertook by Kingston these days seemed to be involving him somehow.

"It's a city wide search, Kai. Brooklyn told me he was going to start one. He's trying to flush you out."

"He'll never be able too."

"Think so?"

"Know so," Kai replied sharply. "Do you think otherwise?"

Hilary turned to face him and he noticed the little playful tug of a smile on her lips. "It could happen."

"Could, but won't," Kai said firmly and kissed her on the forehead softly. "I'm always one step ahead of him. Look at what's happening now. He's failed to find me anywhere when I'm right under his nose. If he only had some savvy about him and search every house when he means every house. Unfortunately for him, Brooklyn Kingston's arrogance won't allow him to think that his archenemy would be hiding under one of his own roofs. Watch this space, Hilary. His arrogance will be his downfall." Hilary thought that Brooklyn wasn't the only one whose downfall may be arrogance. Kai turned back to the scene and for a second a glimmer of confusion lit up his face. "I thought Kingston finished his search days ago?"

Hilary frowned. Yes, he had. In fact, the search had been completed the very same night Hilary had been in Kai's arms for the first time. That had been several days ago, around four, if Hilary's wakening mind calculated properly. Since her last encounter with Brooklyn had been the day before and nothing of this had been mentioned to her she had no idea what was going on. Come to think of it, Brooklyn had been acting strange, almost like he knew something that no one else knew. He had been excited and hadn't told her what about. Nor had she asked. Lately Brooklyn had been a man to tiptoe around and such questions could provoke a suspicion that wasn't intended.

"Hils?" Kai asked again and she remembered that she was yet to answer his question.

"You're right. It did finish. He's up to something else but I don't know what. He's not mentioned it to me but he was definitely smug about something last time we were together. I don't know whether he's on to something or if he's just got some kind of plan forming." Hilary noticed Kai's eyes widen and looked to the scene before them and her hand flew to her mouth. "They're making arrests! Why would the be making arrests?"

"I have no idea..." Kai murmured. "There's not been any crimes committed in the past couple of days as far as I'm aware. Certainly not in these parts anyway." He frowned. "I think I know some one who lives around here...From the Resistance but...no. No, it couldn't be, could it?" His voice wavered slightly and Hilary sensed pending fear in it.

"Couldn't be what?"

The man was being pushed roughly into a police car while his wife screamed in despair. Now, Kai didn't have a doubt in his mind. "That man's an Arsenal. I've had quite a few discussions with him in the past about attacks."

Hilary looked up at Kai and tried to sense what he was feeling but his face was like a wall which couldn't be seen through. "What's wrong?"

"I'm wondering if its just coincidence that he's being arrested or whether your fiancé is finally onto something." He sighed and looked to Hilary. "I had a feeling it was time. I need to leave here and return to the Resistance."

"What? But you've barely been here at all. You won't have recovered yet!"

"My leg's well enough for me to go home. I can make the rest of my recovery there." He took Hilary's arms and pulled her in towards him, making her look straight into his eyes. "Something tells me that this isn't a fluke. I don't know how Brooklyn's done it, but I think he's finally been able to crack some of our member's identities. If that's true then I need to return to give stability to what is probably going to be a wide-spread panic. As soon as Mariah arrives I'll need to leave. It might be my only chance and I need to take it."

Hilary nodded. "You're right. It might be." She was silent for a second. Out of all the conversations they could have had this morning this particular topic hadn't been one she'd prepared for. "So where will that leave us? We might never see each other again, you know."

"You can come with me," Kai almost pleaded, grabbing her hands. "Think of what we could do together. You could be the face of the Resistance. If you came with us, you'd be free to fight Kingston and you wouldn't be fighting the battle alone. Think about it. With you representing us you could have the whole nation at your beck and call."

She turned away from him sadly. "That all sounds very well but it's just not possible. If I left here Brooklyn would pretty much go insane. He'd burn down the whole city until he found me and there's no doubt in my mind about that. We each have to stick to our places. Your place is with your people and my place is here." Her hand went gently to his bristled face. "We should leave things the way they are now. It's safer."

"But what's life without a little danger?" She cocked her head and looked up at him, inviting him to continue with whatever proposal he was about to put forward. "We could do this. Me and you, I mean. We could do it. In secret. We may not get to see each other often but its better than never seeing each other at all. No one will ever find out because only three people know, all of whom have too much to lose if it was."

There were so many things running through her mind that she needed to sit down for a bit to think over this suggestion. She wanted to so badly. She wanted him so badly. But one of them had to be rational and she had a feeling that burden was going to lie with her. A few paces backwards led her to her bed and she sat down on it. Kai remained at the window, imploring her with his burning eyes. Imploring her, yes, but also there was a small flicker of fear there: the fear of rejection. How could they have gotten in so deep so soon? It didn't seem real. Since their love affair sparked she felt like she's been riding on an ethereal cloud and, honestly, did she really want to get off? The answer was no, she didn't. Not now and not ever. If staying with Kai meant she was allowed to have that floating in the air sensation she felt whenever he was around then she never wanted to leave his side.

But there were so many things that told her they shouldn't. They had too many people counting on them and to be so reckless when danger was lurking around every corner for them it would be far too easy to let everyone down. For them both, that mean their country would fall and Brooklyn would reign supreme, an outcome that was spookily near. Also, love can do so much to a person, change them into something good or something bad. It can cloud their judgment, realign their priories and even question loyalties. Yes, loyalties would be questioned if they were to be found out.

"Nothing will keep us together," She replied. "You know that, right? Fate will try to keep us apart."

"We'll defy it. I don't know what it is I'm feeling but I know its strong. How can anything stand in the way of that? I don't think it's possible. Not fate, not duty and not Kingston."

Despite her tough position, she found herself smiling. Kai certainly had a way with words that could convince a miser to give up his fortune. "It'll be almost impossible for me to leave here."

"Then I'll come to you. There's a way around everything except maybe you. So that leaves this last question. Do you want us to be together?"

"Of course I do!" Hilary answered quickly and found that it wasn't a lie either.

"Then we can be. Maybe not forever but for the now. And that's what we're living for anyway, isn't it?"

"I wish it could be different. I wish we wouldn't have to talk about this so soon. I wish I could just be with you."

Kai joined her on the bed and pushed her gently back into the luxuriously soft mattress and silk sheets. "You'll need to find a hell of a lot of stars to make all those wishes come true. We might never get to be together but..." His eyes met hers and in an instant she knew what was on his mind. "I know a way which we can be one, even if only for a moment."

"That moment will be worth everything," She whispered, her voice a stranger to her in its hoarseness.

Her breathing deepened as his hands slid up the soft skin of her legs and her heart fluttered in her chest. Her fingers worked on their own accord, unfastening the fly on his jeans and pulling them off. Before her mind could comprehend what was happening her nightdress had been removed. In a moment of heavy breathing and ecstasy, she smiled as they had each other. Kai was right. In that moment they were one.

* * *

What was he supposed to do? Maybe he should rephrase that question. He knew exactly what he was supposed to do and what was expected. What he didn't know was if he could do that. Could his conscience lie with him? So much was making him toss and turn in his sleep and every day it was only getting worse. It was showing on his exterior too. He was sure of it. It was the way Brooklyn looked at him, spoke to him and even treated him. Lately, it felt as if Brooklyn was purposely putting him beneath him when before they had been almost like equals, key word being almost. Clearly Garland was being favoured over him and he knew why. Garland wouldn't dare question his orders or his leader. He, on the other hand, would. Things just weren't resting right on his shoulders. Arresting men who could easily be innocent? Women too? Topped with the plans of executing them without trial, the only indication that they've even committed a crime was in a photograph which could easily be lying, he dreaded putting on his uniform that showed the world he was Brooklyn's lapdog and bloodhound. Displaying the 'Zeus' crest on his chest made him as big an implication to Brooklyn's crimes to humanity as Brooklyn himself. It was he who was giving the direct orders to the soldiers after all. He was the 'feared' one when really he was the general who was becoming as doubtful about this new leadership as the country itself. 

Brooklyn had changed. There was no denying that. As each day passed Brooklyn's mood seemed to withdraw from their friendship further and he was afraid – yes, afraid – that soon he would find himself demoted from the post of General and friend altogether. After that point he was sure it was only a matter of time before that dagger found its way into his back just like so many other soldiers whose loyalty had been questioned. In Brooklyn's world there was no room for doubting Thomas's and anyone possessing such characteristics should be removed from the picture altogether. How then could he be having such thoughts in his mind? It just didn't make sense to him. If only they could go back to the days before all this madness when he, Garland and Brooklyn had been soldiers in the King's army, happy to fight for their God and country with no whims of greatness other than the shared esteem of being a member of one of the most powerful armies in the world. Brooklyn had been much more himself. Happy, peaceful and loving all things to do with life, be it his own or other people's. Back then, he had respected others rights just as much as his own which in turn had led to his own respect from other people. Unfortunately, fate got in the way. All it took was a little flaw in his personality and for Brooklyn that had always been greatness. He was content to be at the level he had been until a few whispered words from those who praised him gave him a new ambition in life. That had been the pinnacle of his transformation. From that point onwards he had become sneaky, sly and snaky. In hushed voices he had gathered support from those weaker than him who were dying for a leader who they could relate to. A regular Joe. Enter Brooklyn. It wasn't hard to believe. Even he could have done it, should he ever have wanted. A part of him at that point probably had. It had all seemed like one big adventure. Naturally, he had stayed by Brooklyn's side during his rise, thinking that by his side he would stay. However, he had overlooked two things: changes in Brooklyn and changes in himself.

By nature, he never been a cruel person. He had always been empathetic to other human beings. He had also been blinded by the success he had found himself lavished in when the three of them hit the top. The riches had showered down on him and the praises had been sang in his direction. As a result his humanity had wavered while he basked in limelight which turned out to be darkened by Brooklyn's shadow. He didn't want to be taken in the wrong way. It wasn't the realisation that he was now second great and always had been. No, that wasn't what was causing the unease at all. It was when reality hit him and he looked at the person he had become that was now causing these doubts in his mind, thoughts that should they surface could put his own life in danger.

If only things could go back in time. Life had seemed so carefree back then. There were fewer worries. He had his life set out before him. He would work his way up into the army for a few years, earn a good salary, settle down and raise a family. Now there was no hope for that. Sure, he was one of the wealthiest men in the country but at what cause? The women he found weren't interested in a lifelong relationship but only in earning a couple of dollars so they could feed their existing families. How could he tell anyone that he wanted so much more? He, the charismatic General, suave and sophisticated, wasn't interested in the military whores thrown at him. He wasn't interested in killing the innocent and he wasn't interested in being Brooklyn's puppet.

That brought him back to the problem at hand. He had been instructed to analyze the photographs from the parade – a particularly grueling task since there had been so many of them – and for days it had just been a matter of running them through the computers and seeing if there was any face recognition on the civilian databases. Matches were then processed and sent to some computer buff. Though the job was boring as hell, it meant he had time to gather his thoughts, even if it was for only an hour a day. It was out of his hands after he scanned them into the computer and that was where his problem lay. He didn't know why but rather than looking at the picture after scanning them, he had decided to look at this one before. He wasn't sure the importance of this but it in itself was important. He had been so surprised he had had to have a double take just to check he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. The picture reminded him of old model shots of the boy-meets-girl-and-sparks-fly genre only this time it was real. This wasn't what had caused the surprise. It was the people in it. Undoubtable were the faces of Hilary Tatibana and Kai Hiwatari. It was clear that they had only laid eyes on each other for the first time but even he could tell of the connection in them. He was, after all, a hopeless romantic. That was unimportant anyway. What was it to him what was shared in the first and last moment Hilary had met Kai Hiwatari? He knew the likes of Hiwatari and he would have no interest in women like Hilary. He wouldn't have time for long- relationships nor would he care for them though he didn't doubt for a second Kai wasn't short of women for quick flings. The thing that had struck him when seeing that picture was what the hell Hilary was doing there in the first place? As far was he was aware (and that was a considerable amount) Brooklyn didn't permit his future queen to leave her home without an escort and on that night he had been under the impression that Hilary had been in bed sick or something like it. This picture told otherwise.

And there in lay the problem of what he was supposed to do. Should he do what Brooklyn expected of him and take the photo directly to him so he could decide the best action to take which for Hilary would probably leave her in a near death state. He blanked out the horrible mental image he got from that. Going directly to Brooklyn would be his chance to redeem himself but did he really want redemption? Well yes, but not from Brooklyn. He knew that clear enough. His other option was to destroy the photo and pretend he had never seen it before. Hilary would be protected for the time being until he had a chance to show her how close she came to losing the feeling of her body and he could rest assured that he had done at least one good deed in what had now become a sorry existence of cruelness.

"Mystel, my good Mystel," Brooklyn drawled at the door, causing Mystel to flinch slightly.

Letting subconscious take over, he stuffed the photograph into the pocket of his jacket and turned around in his computer chair to greet his former friend with a charming smile. "Brooklyn," he replied amiably. "You seem in good humour."

Brooklyn quirked an eyebrow. "You seem surprised. Aren't I always?" His green eyes flickered for a second, showing the ghost of suspicion at the Mystel's seemingly forced pleasantness. "What's wrong?" he asked in a friendly tone which Mystel knew meant it probably wasn't.

"Huh?" He replied, stalling until he found an excuse.

"You seem a little uneasy. Is there something the matter?"

"Oh," Mystel replied with a laugh in his voice. "Nah. I was just startled a little is all. Kind of wasn't expecting any visitors, you know?" He tried to keep his expression easy as Brooklyn decided if this excuse was acceptable. When he said no more he assumed he was out of the immediate danger zone, though far from green. "How are things going with you anyway?"

His leader smiled, showing his perfect, sharp teeth. "Better than I ever could imagine, giving everything that had happened in the last week."

Mystel felt his heart skip a beat in excitement. He might slightly oppose Brooklyn's methods of ruling a kingdom but that didn't mean that the two of them didn't share mutual hate of Kai Hiwatari. "You mean some one's talked? You've found him?"

Irritation spread over Brooklyn's face and Mystel was relieved that it wasn't because of him. "No. Nothing, actually. I don't know whether it's because we've got innocents or whether they just love Hiwatari too much to say anything. Whatever the reason all lips are sealed except to deny involvement or scream in bloody pain."

"No offense Brooklyn but I'm not getting you. I thought you said things were better than you could have imagined?"

He looked at Mystel with a sly grin. "I did because they are. Next time you step out into the streets take in the atmosphere. They're uneasy and whispers in the walls say that they're wanting their hero to do something." Mystel caught on immediately and grinned widely, slightly smugly. "I see you've got it. So, here's the plan. We organise a mass execution by hanging on Saturday, that's three days away. If I know our friend Hiwatari then he'll just have to make an appearance to save the poor people. Don't forget, he's still injured. It'll only have been a week since we last met and bullet wounds don't allow one to get back to the peak of one's health that quickly. We'll have him for sure."

"What if he doesn't show up?" Mystel asked.

Brooklyn's smile resembled that of a wolf's who was anticipating the hunt. "Oh he will. I know he will. Anyway, even if I should be wrong it's a mass hanging. We'll still have our spectacle."

Mystel joined in the cruel laughter that rang through his ears. It was only when Brooklyn had left him to his own devices that Mystel's humor turned to horror.

* * *

Kai quietly slipped his jeans back on and watched the sleeping, naked from of Hilary. His eyes scanned the perfection that was her body, admiring everything from the gentle bump that was her breasts to the perfect line running down to her naval where the duvet rested. Her chocolate brown hair was spread underneath her like a soft pillow and she looked so peaceful that he had to smile. Expressions like that were hard to come by these days with most citizens scared to sleep incase a member of their family should be taken during the night. To see it coming from Hilary meant more than if he could have shared it. For the moment, she was felt happy and safe and that reflected upon him. He only wished he could give her both of those things always even though he knew it was impossible.

He wasn't sure at what point she had fallen asleep. They had made love to each other for the first time, each of them never having a higher feeling of euphoria and probably never would. It had been amazing. Utterly indescribable. In the space of half an hour he had experienced every emotion possible for a human to feel while his mind had been an assortment of jumbled up thoughts, each as incoherent to the next yet fitting perfectly like a jigsaw with no picture to form the basis of the puzzle. Afterwards, both of them exhausted and higher than the stratosphere, they had collapsed beside each other, sweat glistening on both of their bodies, chests panting heavily and eyes only for each other. Strangely enough, for him that was perhaps the best part of it. In France it was known as 'La Petite Mort' or 'the little death', as it would be roughly translated. It was the feeling one felt after the great euphoria of an orgasm that made the soul feel as if it part of it had died, if only for a second. The rise up again after it was what made sex such an appealing thing for most human beings. After the brief low – which only lasted for a few seconds at most – came the best sensation, the feeling of real happiness and contentment. That was the feeling he had when lying beside Hilary. Neither of them said anything; there was nothing left to say.

After some time he heard Hilary's breathing deepen and realised that she had fallen asleep. This hadn't surprised him. Sleep had been close to him as well but he'd managed to stem it. He had taken this opportunity to get dressed and slip out. It would be easier that way. If Hilary had a chance to, he was afraid that now he could easily be talked round to staying with her. Even without her saying a word he was contemplating it. That was why he had to leave while he still had the chance and willpower. Hopefully she would understand that just because he had left didn't mean he didn't have every intention of coming back. God knew he would as soon as he could, even if it was only for a second and the only part of Hilary he could have any contact with was the smell of her hair that lingered in the air when she walked past, that sweet, savoring scent of vanilla and jasmine.

Fully dressed now, he stood beside her bed, implanting the image on her face onto his memory so that he would never forget this moment of perfection. As silently as he could, he slipped the duvet over her full body and kissed her forehead gently. She stirred for a moment, her eyes flickered open for just a second and then once again she was at peace, smiling serenely.

"I love you," He whispered before leaving the room and making his escape.

When he was gone, Hilary opened her eyes and looked towards the door longingly. "I love you too," she whispered back and settled back down to sleep, blissfully unaware that just a few miles away she had came dangerously close to being put into an intensive care unit at a hospital, her only saving grace the conscience of a man who had so much to lose by helping her.

* * *

Please review!

jellybean-kitty


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I'm really sorry this has taken longer to update than usual but I've been really busy and for the whole of last week I was really sick:( I'm still only just recovering. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and maybe now you can see how some of the plot is going to unfurl!

Disclaimer: If only...

Chapter 7

"No, Kai," Tala said firmly, taking his friend by the shoulders and looking at him appealingly. "No. It would be suicide. You go out there you wouldn't last two seconds. It's clear from the way you're walking that you've not recovered and you'll fall. As your friend I can't let you do it."

Kai shrugged him off and walked past him. "As you're leader I'm telling you to let it go. I have to be there and its as simple as that. This whole things to lure me out. If I'm there then he might let those men and women live."

"But he might not. And you know that's a more than likely outcome," Ray reasoned and Kai knew instantly from the murmurs of agreement whose side his comrades were taking.

If he said he wasn't royally pissed off he would be lying. Following his return, his army's mood had lightened but a lingering cloud had told him there was something wrong and, just as he suspected, it was due to an announcement by Brooklyn. There was to be a mass hanging the following Saturday and he had given out an invitation for the whole city to attend. How kind. Fooling no one, Kai knew exactly to whom this invitation was reaching too though there was no slip for him to reply to the R.S.V.P. Considering how big this spectacle was going to be it would be rude for him not to attend. However, he seemed to be the only person to realise this. More over, it was a moral issue. These people were about to killed (and he knew most of them were innocent) because of him; because there was a small chance they had been involved with him. This was truly going a step too far. Even he had not foreseen this coming from Brooklyn. He truly was desperate to gain this omnipotent power he believed would come with capturing him. Kai also had a suspicion that Brooklyn wanted to get him before his wedding to Hilary. If he was right, time was running out. A man short on time became desperate. A desperate man becomes unpredictable. An unpredictable man does terrible things.

"I'm not going to sit back and do nothing," Kai said. "Innocent people are about to be killed and it'll be my fault if they are. I've got to do something."

Garnet rolled her eyes irritably, tired of this usual attitude for her leader. "Hmph. There you go again. Why do you think this is all about you? You're not the only person in this resistance group you know. Why do you act as though you are?"

"Because to Brooklyn I may as well be. Take out the leader and the resistance will shatter. _That's _why I know its about me. I'm always singled out because I'm always the one the attention is on. I'm not kidding myself. I know I draw it to me but some one has to be the face of this and why not some one who had dealings with Brooklyn in the past, some one with a grudge to bear-"

"Some one with nothing to lose?" Tala asked. Kai remained silent; he was unwilling to tell his group that now he did have something to lose. Something important. "You forget Kai that you have us to lose. You have the resistance. Sure, you may save a couple of strangers' lives but is it work the expense of one of your friends?"

Kai narrowed his eyes. "You're putting words in my mouth. That's not what I'm saying. All I'm saying is that we have to do something to try and save these people and I _am_ going to be a part of that. Once again, I'm your leader. Now I've come back from my short absence I'm going to resume my position and that means that what I say goes. It's the harsh reality and I hate to play that card but you're giving me no choice. You all swore loyalty to this resistance and to me as your leader. Breaking that oath is treason." He sighed at their looks of disappointment and realised that he hated this job. He didn't ask for this. He didn't want these responsibilities either. Happily he would keep to the sidelines if he thought there was some one else who would do this job better. "Look, sometimes in order to do what's right you have to distance yourself from those you care about. When you don't follow orders that's what I'm going to do."

"I have a question," Garnet said. "Is this a dictatorship too?" He looked at her, furious at what the tone in her voice was implying. "Then why don't we take a vote just like the old days when democracy ruled." She let her eyelashes flicker towards him. "Unless, of course, you have any objections to a fair decision."

Having seen enough, Hiro decided that now was the time to intervene before he had a mutiny on his hands. "Garnet, this isn't a government. This is an army. As you would have experienced have you joined the King's army, it is not ruled by democracy. The country is but not the army. As such what the leader says goes. To go against that is mutiny and Kai's perfectly right to draw your attention to that. You may not like it but its his decision to throw away his life. We all agreed in this very room that Kai would lead us. We took an oath. I for one am not going to break that, no matter how much I disagree with Kai.

"Kai. When you asked me to be the commander of the resistance and I turned it down, you told me that you would never shun anything I had to say even if it went against your orders. I've never had anything to say about the way you've led us all except for how well you're doing it. The people couldn't have asked for any better. This decision, however, is not one of your best. In fact, I take that back. It's shit. A truly shitty decision made on truly shitty grounds. Now I know that you feel you have a responsibility for the people and you do. But that only goes so far. You have a bigger responsibility to stay alive. I'm not saying you let all those people die. I think you're right in saying we've got to do something to save them but with the condition you're in you'll be a hindrance and not a help. In my opinion, you should sit out. Now, I'm not doing to tell you what to do since that isn't my place but I will guide you and give you my advice. Right now you know where I stand but I want you to see this from my thinking. Do you think you'd be able to last should it come down to a chase? And be honest."

"No, I don't," Kai admitted. "I'm barely able to run at all at the moment. But it's healing up rapidly. It might be better in three days."

"Better, yes. But it won't have fully healed. Nor will it be strong. That'll take a little more than three days. Be realistic Kai, not optimistic. At the rate you'll work at it, I would give it another week, eleven days tops. You're lucky that the bullet didn't pierce bone or any nerves or we could be looking at a month. So what do you say? I've said all I wanted to but it doesn't matter if you don't listen."

Kai frowned at him. He didn't want to have to back down but sometimes he knew he would just have to swallow his pride. There was the sense that he had just lost a battle but he knew sometimes to win a war battles had to be forfeited. This would have to be one of those times. Brooklyn now had one on up on him and it wasn't a good feeling. On the other hand, part of his plan had been foiled. He wasn't about to be lured out thanks to Hiro's good sense but that meant that his friends and comrades would be left defending for themselves without him. Should something go wrong...well that didn't really bear thinking about. Guilt ridden he would be, no doubt.

"Well?" Max asked hopefully, grabbing Kai's attention from his mental soliloquy. "Will you sit this one out?"

He looked at the blonde steadily. "If I do you all have to promise me that you won't do anything stupid. You won't take any unnecessary risks. No bravadoes and no heroes. Got it?"

Tyson laughed. "No problem Kai. None of us are you."

Sighing, Kai nodded. "Fine. You win. I'll sit this out." Secretly, he was a little glad. This would be the opportune moment for him to spend some time with Hilary. Although they had only been a few hours apart he couldn't lie to himself. He was close to missing her. It was the knowledge that he wouldn't be able to see her, call her, be with her until it was absolutely safe. On Saturday it would be. Brooklyn would be occupied trying to find him.

"You know," Garnet said as she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "You don't seem as disappointed as you should be. It's funny, you know. I'd have expected you to leave the room in a rage and returned when your temper had settled down a bit. Yet here you are."

"I'm not as immature as I was when I was younger. What of it?"

Garnet pouted and folded her arms. "I'm just saying its weird. You've been acting weird. You're just weird!" With that said she turned on her heel and left the room leaving the harsh sound of the click of her boots following her.

Tyson stifled a grin. "According to her, your two roles have just switched."

Max took Kai's shoulders with a sombre expression on his face. "May I be the first to offer you my deepest sympathies."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Ray said. "Until you start wearing belts for skirts you're alright. Or spend an hour in the bathroom just to wash you hair."

"Then double trying to style it," Tyson added.

Frowning, Tala, Kai and Hiro swapped glances while their other parts laughed hysterically amongst themselves. "Guys, could we get serious here for just a second?" Kai commanded irritatedly. "If I'm not going to be there I'm going to at least oversee your plan for carrying out this sabotage. I know its impossible but can you all just act your age for more than five minutes?"

"Oh come off it, Kai!" Ray replied. "We _are _acting our ages. Just because we don't have sticks up our asses twenty-four seven doesn't make us immature."

Tala scoffed. "I don't have a stick up my ass. I just get my priorities straight."

"Okay I take that back. Tala has his surgically removed during the weekend."

"Guys!" Kai barked harshly. "Please. Can you focus? This is important. I wish you guys would just stop messing around long enough for us to get something done. It's no wonder Kingston doesn't take us seriously. In his position _I _wouldn't take us seriously." Kai sighed in frustration and realised he was stalking the room. He came to a quick halt across from everyone else. "Okay. How about we just do this tomorrow. Obviously we're not going to get much done today anyway and I guess it's nothing that can't wait. We've still got time to fine tune everything. All I'll ask of you is that you give this some considerable thought. I want some input from everyone tomorrow and I will be singling you out. Until then I guess we can convene this quasi-meeting."

No sooner had he said that but he found the room instantly vacated save him, Tala and Hiro. A knowing silence had fallen over them as they basked in the peace given to them without the constant bicker and banter that came hand in hand with living with a group of adolescents.

Tala cleared his throat. "I ought to follow my other half. You know. Since we're done here and there's no point in hanging about." He saw Kai's unamused glance and shrugged. "We can collaborate and stuff."

"The only collaboration the two of you will be doing is the missionary position," Kai retorted. Not answering back, Tala left, leaving the trio one less member. "I guess he wasn't going to dignify that with an answer. Well, that leaves just me and you."

"I guess it does. Unfortunately I don't have time to spend catching up. There's a truckload of supplies being taken into the city and I need to go and collect a few boxes for our donation. Sorry man but it looks like you're on your own unless you fancy trying to make intelligent conversation with Max and Tyson who have just got the latest porno, Kenny who'll be busy trying to hack into God knows what computer system just because he can, Ray who'll be talking dirty to Mariah on his cell or Tala and Garnet who need no explanation."

Kai frowned and fell against the wall, sending his impending boredom attacking. "Do you really have to go into so much detail? Or highlight just how depressing my day's going to be for that matter? This has just got to be the icing on the cake of what has just been the perfect day. I'm accused of not being able to lead by one of my best friends, told I have to stay home while you guys get to piss of Kingston and now I'll have to sit about doing fuck all because everyone else is busy."

"Oh, come on. I'm sure you can find something to do. It's not exactly a prison in here you know."

"Yeah, well sometimes I wonder."

Hiro gave him a bemused look. "I'm going to leave you to ponder that for a while. Have fun whatever you decide to do."

Kai watched him leave and sunk to the floor. This shouldn't be happening. Days off during what is nearly a war between them and Kingston's army isn't the right way to be leading a rebellion. What was the matter with everyone anyway? He'd have thought they'd be gagging to get some action now he was back but they were only interested in slacking off. If they were taking these attitudes to his face then God only knew what they had been doing behind his back. Of course with Hiro present it was unlikely his absence had been a vacation but it seemed like one now. When would they get their heads in the game and realise that this wasn't all for fun? Real fighters didn't waste their days romping in bedrooms or reading adult magazines. Any time not spent planning their attacks or carrying them out should be spent in training rooms getting into shape. He would gladly do so if he hadn't been warned to have strictly no exercise on his leg until the bandage was taken off. Hiro had been adamant about that and Kai knew that it was for the greater good. But why couldn't his friends realise that.

Everything about this was frustrating him and it was only increased by knowing he wouldn't be taking part in Saturday's events. He could bet that Kingston wouldn't let the members of his army slack off. They would be training hard, working inhumane hours. But it wouldn't matter because they were loyal to Kingston and it would be worth it. Pity he couldn't say the same for his own pseudo army. Sometimes he could understand why Kingston's rule was as brutal as it was. No one would ever dare question what his methods, not even Mystel or Garland. They had their places it it was the follow him. Why couldn't he have the same control over his ranks? Was it truly neccesary to resort to harsh methods to be obeyed? Not even obeyed but to have your soldiers just listen ot you? This whole thing wasn't as easy as people thought. Hell mend anyone who thinks its a simple job.

Putting that aside, there was no point in worrying about it. He could waste his entire day thinking and getting himself nowhere. What he had to do was find something that would clear his mind completely and he could think on one way.

* * *

"I have to protest," Hilary said, almost running to keep up with Brooklyn's quick pace. He clearly didn't have the time for her complaints but she didn't care. This was far too serious a case for her to back down.

"Hilary," Brooklyn said impatiently, suddenly stopping. She still had a few steps to go to catch up. "I don't have time to waste over your childish moans. There's too much to do before the execution and I can't have you following me like some lovesick puppy."

She swallowed hard, finding this was one of the best ways to abate emotions which may not be taken too well by Brooklyn. It took a few seconds for her anger to evaporate just enough for her to reply in an even voice. "An issue like this is too serious to be considered childish, my Lord. What will people think if you kill a group of people who may be innocent just so you can taunt Kai Hiwatari?"

Brooklyn chuckled softly, the sound barely leaving his throat. Hilary wasn't sure she was meant to have heard it. "Am I to believe that you're now looking out for my reputation? You and I both know that the day that happens the horse men of the apocalypse will come. Be honest. It's not my welfare you're looking out for."

"And it's not mine either," She retorted quickly. "How can you be so blasé when you're about to send innocent people to their deaths? Doesn't it bother you at all?" From the yawn that escaped his lips without a word he told her she blatantly wasn't. His bored eyes scanned over her head and down the corridor of his palace and an interested glint twinkled in them. Hilary turned around to see who was approaching and saw it was Mystel, one of Brooklyn's little minions. She turned around to face Brooklyn in disgust though he wasn't much better. Gaging she had about twenty seconds before Mystel had caught up with them she decided to try a new tactic. "Kai might not even turn up. Isn't he still injured? He might let his subordinates turn up at the execution or they might nor even appear at all. What then? You'll just have killed those people for nothing!"

Brooklyn's facial expression softened and he took Hilary's chin in his hand. "Think of it as a few less mouths to feed." He smiled at Hilary's outrage and, unexpectedly, walked on, leaving her alone with the coming Mystel. As he noticed Brooklyn had continued on without him, Mystel's walk faltered slightly but his composure was quickly regained when he approached Hilary.

"Good afternoon, Hilary." He gave her the usual formal greeting drilled into all employee's of Brooklyn's, the only exception being Brooklyn himself. The strain in his voice told her that he was well aware Brooklyn had snubbed him and she could only wonder why. It was a dangerous place to be when you fell from Brooklyn's favor. Mystel knew that too, she could see.

"Mystel," She replied with equal formality. "Shouldn't you be busy with Saturday's events?"

The tone in her voice was detected and he glanced at her wounded. The clear dig to his position with Brooklyn was one that cut deep. If even she was noticing he wasn't as involved with Brooklyn and his plans as he used to be he knew it was time to start watching his own back because Brooklyn may stick a knife in it.

"It seems I'm not to be included in those plans. There's other important things I have to do." Hilary snorted, telling him he was convincing no one. "Okay, so I've just been left out of the picture. You don't need to be so uppity about it. You're hardly in any better a position to be turning up your nose."

"Hardly in any batter a position? I'm about to become queen. I'm doing alright for myself."

"Oh yeah?" He said, tipping his head towards Brooklyn. "You don't make it a secret that you'd much rather be living in obscurity than beside him. Luckily for you, his head's too swollen for him to realise just how much you hate him."

Her eyes widened in shock and quickly scanned the immediate surroundings for suspicious ears. "Watch what you say about him! It's no wonder you're not his favourite anymore when you talk about him like that. I bet Garland doesn't have such a loose tongue as yours."

"No," he agreed. "Garland's just the perfect puppet for Brooklyn. He won't question anything no matter what morals may be put to the test. I guess you could say they share the same because his certainly change to suit Lord Brooklyn's." The bitter sarcasm bit into the awkward air and Hilary felt it cut between them. "I guess I've got too many of my own opinions to suit Brooklyn. For certain I can make up my own mind about right and wrong and there's enough wrong going on here to make me more than a little uncomfortable."

Hilary lowered her voice as she felt more than a little uncomfortable blatantly discussing Brooklyn in his own home. There was being daring and watching right into the lion's den banging pots. This was the latter. "Mystel, you really need to watch what you're saying. There could be people listening to your every word, watching your every move."

"I see paranoia's spread to even you," Mystel commented dryly. "Trust me, there' not eyes watching you through portraits or chips attached to your clothing. You've been watching too many movies. Things just aren't done that way. Brooklyn's too confident to think anyone as close to him as you and I would even consider going against his orders. Well, me at least. You maybe not though he thinks you're as predictable as spring falling after winter."

"You seem to think otherwise."

Mystel grinned slyly and reached into his pocket. Hilary accepted the folded up paper with growing curiosity that quickly turned into panic. How had anyone been able to capture this without her realising? The girl in the picture was her. No doubt. The person whose eyes she was lost in were Kai's. No doubt about that either. Their expressions were the same. This wouldn't perhaps be a crime. People saw people every day. However, should Brooklyn discover this picture he would know she had sneaked out and gone to the parade against his knowledge. Dangerous times would be upon her then. Simply, he would kill her. Marry her, get his precious throne, kill her. Easy as one, two, three. He wouldn't even wipe the knife he'd slit her throat with either.

She looked to Mystel, desperation and fear evident in her ruby eyes. "He doesn't know yet, does he? I mean, you've not told her or anything? Have you told anyone else?"

Mystel laughed softly, calmly. "No, no. I know very well what would happen if he found this and it would settle too well on my shoulders. Sure, Brooklyn would welcome me back with open arms but I personally am not sure how keen I am being under the wing of the dragon again. There's nightmares I'm getting now based on the crimes I've committed."

"If he found out you're hiding this from me you might be worse off than what I would be. Why would you risk that?"

Mystel sighed and turned towards the window, placing his hand on the cool glass. "I hate to think what would happen should Brooklyn get full power over this country. He wasn't always like this, you know. Back before all this madness he was one of the greatest guys I ever knew and I proudly called him my best friend. You would have liked him. All the girls did. But then he got a taste of power and the flavour stuck. It's addicting, you know. That's why he is the way he is now. He's become addicted to power and its slowly controlling him. Think of all the greatest leaders of our time. Even the ones who were evil. They all did insane things in order to stay in their position and Brooklyn's the same." He frowned, his lips pulling his entire face down. "I wish things were still the same between us and none of this had happened but I can't change the past. I can only look towards the future. That's why he can't get the throne."

If Hilary said she wasn't surprised she would be a liar. Mystel, the cool, collected, loyal General of Brooklyn's great army was having treacherous thoughts against his leader. She suddenly felt like she'd been let in on one of the world's greatest secrets which she now had to keep with her life. There were so many now she wondered how it was humanly possible to keep them inside. Lives rested on these, her own included. Glancing down at the photo again, she thought how lucky she was that none of these had bee discovered. Mystel had kept this from Brooklyn so it was only fare she returned the favor. In addition, this photograph would only drive Brooklyn's eagerness to have Kai in a hangman's noose or worse. He had come into contact with Hilary and that would be a bigger insult than any dealt so far. And should he find out just how much in contact the two of them were...Well it would be safe to say that there would no more genitalia left for them to get into close contact with another person again.

"What are you going to do?" Hilary asked suddenly, breaking the silence that had fallen over the two of them.

"What to you mean?"

"I mean are you going to go leave the army and fight on the side of the Resistance or stay put?"

"I don't know," Mystel replied honestly. "I feel like I owe it to Brooklyn to stay by his side but then I have sins I want to earn redemption for. I have no idea what to do." He smiled sadly at Hilary. "Such as life, huh? When do we ever know the right thing to do until we've done the wrong thing. Look, we'd better go. We've been talking for too long and Brooklyn knows I'm looking for him. He might get suspicious."

"Okay. Be careful whatever you do," Hilary said gently, feeling a new found affection for her unlikely ally.

They quickly took off in opposite directions with airs that pretended like they hadn't even spoke at all, never mind confessed their wavering allegiances to their Lord. She gave an uneasy glance over her shoulder as she walked past a few of Brooklyn's soldiers in full uniform who greeted her formally before carrying on. She hated this place to much. What kind of home was it with soldiers parading the hallway and a future husband who was planning the deaths of some of his citizens? Thankfully with Brooklyn occupied with his first love of being a tyrant she could excuse herself from this cramped palace and get back to her own house were she knew her surroundings and the people there with her.

Quickening her steps, she was almost trotting to get out of the palace. Her chauffeur driven car was waiting obediently outside of the gates, just beyond the eyes of Brooklyn and his army. It was a simple thing to ask but it made her feel better to know she wasn't being watched all the time when she was outside of her house. Though with regards to the photograph she knew she could never be too careful. Nervously looking at the golden gates, she climbed into the rear of the car.

"Just take me home."

Silently, the car's ignition started and they pulled away from the palace. She felt relieved to see it getting smaller from view. Then the car began to turn down streets unfamiliar to her and she felt rising panic in her chest. They were heading in a completely different direction from the square.

"Taking a new route, are we driver?" She asked, fighting to keep her voice calm.

"You could say that," A familiar voice replied easily, pressing the button to let the window separating them down.

Hilary smiled ecstatically and laughed. "Kai! How did you manage to hijack this care without getting caught."

He smirk mysteriously. "I have my ways."

"So where are we going?"

The spark of mischief in his eyes made her heart flutter in excitement as briefly turned around. "It's a surprise."

* * *

Please review!

jellybean-kitty


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry I've not updated this in so long! I've been so busy that I've just not had the time. I'll do my best to update as quickly as possible but I have exams coming up and I have a job and various other things to juggle so its not going to be easy.

Disclaimer:I don't own Beyblade. Have you not realised?

Chapter 8

The grass here was much greener than she had ever seen in the city. That was right, actually. They had passed the city limits so they weren't actually in the city but the suburbs. She still had no real idea where they were since Kai hadn't told her, still keeping to his 'its a secret' motto which seemed to be the phrase of the day. It wasn't really bothering her since it made no difference wether she knew where she was or not. She would never be able to come here without Kai anyway nor would she want to. The child in her wanted to make this their special place: a place she would find him no matter where he was, either in person or in spirit.

She looked around her again. They had tracked through a forest trail which was obviously used for horseback riding by the farming houses a few miles away and she made a mental note that it would be lovely to see while she was riding. Hand in hand, laughing and smiling, they had followed it until a point where Kai had suddenly pulled her past a shrubby bush. She had initially panicked, mistaking the suddenness for urgency and instantly thought they had been spotted but Kai regained his original casual saunter and they walked through the trees, treating them as if they weren't even there, the way Kai slid in and out of them. The pine cones that Hilary occasionally kicked with her feet told her that this part of the woods wasn't used to human presence and felt like she was trespassing on its tranquil beauty. Only she. Kai's quiet figure blended into the scenery like it was an artists canvas and he was just a part of it. She took in the fragrant pine needles scenting the air, grateful to be free from the fumes and human pungency that came with living in a city, even in the district where she lived.

Kai had stopped suddenly taking her by surprise again. He reached out for her hand and she took it, slowly filling the few steps between them. He pulled back the overhanging branches of a willow tree and indicated for her to walk through. The sight had taken her breath away. The sky was filled with the red, oranges, pinks and yellows of sunset which reflected on the water that the sun was sinking into. From the cliff he had led her to she could hear the waves leaping up against the edge but couldn't climb high enough to creep over. She could see the sea going on forever, silently inviting her to travel it and discover where it would take her.

This could be their special place, Hilary decided, thinking about it again. Kai was all around her here. Everything here was what he was. It was peaceful, beautiful and just being here made Hilary feel like nothing could ever harm her; she was safe here. Even getting to this spot was like getting to Kai. It was so easily to be misled by all the other trails but if you took a chance on one unmarked you found something truly great.

Kai's strong arms stretched over her shoulders, pulling her close to his warm body, close enough for her to feel his heart beating underneath the loose shirt he was wearing. She sighed. It was all just perfect but it can never stay like this. She was being baited with all this, all she ever wanted but she was the fish that knew if she bit into it what would lie in store for her would be much less pleasant.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sending the shift in her mood. "Don't you like it here?"

"No... It's beautiful. Who would have thought a place like this still existed in this country?"

"Like everything else you just have to know where to look. You can find beauty everywhere if you look hard enough."

"Even in Brooklyn?" Hilary asked, looking up to him with a teasing smile.

He chuckled. "Well I guess there's some exceptions."

"Still, this place...It's perfect."

"Nah," Kai said. "I've been here a thousand times. It's always been beautiful but its only perfect now you're here sharing it with me."

Hilary turned into his chest, reaching her hands around his neck. "I bet you say that to all the girls."

"You're the only other person I've ever been here with. That's why its special."

She turned into him, looking up to him. Her eyes beautiful eyes, now wide with taking all her surroundings in, told him a thousand stories, none of which he would ever read. Then her eyes went away from him. Her head rested on his chest and she absentmindedly stroked his chest with her index finger. He held her tighter, for once lost for words with her. Normally conversations just sprung out from him but at this moment it was like he was with complete stranger. There was something on her mind.

"Hilary?" He asked gently, awakening her from reverie. "What's wrong? I thought you'd like this."

She shook her head. Her hair shook around her, falling into a slight disarray. "It's not here, it's...well, it's here. God, it's hard to explain. It's like we get like paradise but only for a while. I don't know how long I can keep this going. Everytime I'm with you I want nothing else but when we have to leave its like a little bit of me dies inside. Having to go back to him...I pretend he's you, you know. That's the only way I can get by."

"I don't like Kingston that much, which, by the way, is the understatement of the century, but surely being around him isn't that bad. He loves you, right?"

She snorted. "No. He tells me so everytime I'm with him. Albeit it's within the lines but I can read them. Kingston's only interested in ruling this country. I'm just a pawn to be played. Just like everyone around him."

"I would think Mystel and Garland are players too, right?"

"Not so much Mystel. I had quite an indepth chat with him earlier on. Brooklyn's clearly not happy about something and its concerning Mystel." Hilary took the photograph out of her pocket and handed it to Kai. "He found this."

Kai's eyes widened in surprise that quickly turned to fear. "You don't mean...?"

"No. He didn't show Brooklyn it. God knows what's going to happen to him when he finds out." Hilary looked up at the sky sadly. "It's not a matter of it its when. For all Mystel could know Brooklyn's already on to him. He's risking so much just to do me this one little favour."

Despite knowing he owed his enemy a considerable amount, Kai was cynical of this form of mercy shown from a soldier who was renowned for being merciless. To Kai, it didn't make sense. Why chance losing his life it? Hilary would have gotten out of it alive in the end. Worse for the wear, sure, but at least she would still be alive. Kingston wasn't going to be so kind to Mystel. In giving Hilary the photograph he had signed his own funeral papers, if there were going to be any remains to bury.

"I don't understand it," Kai said, pocketing the picture. "Why would he protect you like that? There's got to be something in it for him, right?"

A small inclination of Hilary's head answered his question. "Nothing, except I think he's trying to pay some kind of a penance. He's not a bad guy, you know. Sure, he's done bad things but he's not an evil person. And from the way he was talking about Brooklyn this morning, I don't think he is either. Or he didn't use to be." She shook her head to wipe away the tangent her mind was running on. "That's not important now. Mystel's guilt at the things Brooklyn's doing to this country, the people, both innocent and guilt...it's not settling too well on him. Mystel's not a bad person. He's just associated with bad people."

"So tell him to quit and join up with us. With the skills he has God knows what limits we could pass. Or he could act as a spy. A military one! We'd be unstoppable!"

"Kai..." Hilary walked out of his arms and stood at the cliff's edge before kicking her legs out from underneath her so they swung over the side. She leaned back on her arms and looked up at him. "You don't get it. Mystel doesn't want to quit. It's a sad situation he's in. He feels responsible for Brooklyn, his best friend. At the same time he knows that the more he stays by him the more he'll be indicated as a partner in Brooklyn's crimes. Can you imagine that? The three of them are close enough to be a family. Would you betray _your_ family?"

"The three of them _were _close enough to be a family. From what you're saying, Mystel's been removed."

She frowned at him. "You've avoided my question."

He sat down beside her, letting his legs fall over the waters edge and resting his arms over his knees. "Yeah, I guess I see your point. No matter what happened I wouldn't walk out on my family. Especially since my family are those closest to me in the Resistance. I suppose when it comes down to it you start together and you finish together."

"And now you see where Mystel's problem lies."

Kai heard a giggle from Hilary and regarded her with uncertainly. There were still things that women did that just plain lost him. They were having a serious conversation and in the middle of it she suddenly goes into a fit of mild hysterics.

Hilary noticed him staring and waved it off. "I'm sorry. It's just that we've spent the last God knows how long having a in depth discussion of Mystel. Not exactly my idea of romantic, you know? And look." She pointed to the horizon. "The sun's almost down."

"That's not my fault," Kai muttered with indignation.

She glanced over at Kai with humour sparkling in her eyes. "I didn't say it was. All I'm saying is that we've got a little sidetracked from...well from any other subject. I don't think we should talk about Brooklyn or Mystel or anything else to do with them when we're together."

"You know that will never happen," Kai replied simply.

An eyebrow quirked up but Kai missed it, instead focusing on the waves below him. "And why is that?"

This time he did look up. Their eyes met. "Because, like it or not, Brooklyn is part of the reason we keep seeing each other. Sure, we've got feelings for each other but it's the adrenaline rush too, isn't it? It's the buzz of knowing you could get caught. He's also the main focus of both of out lives. I hate to admit it but the way he rules them is almost at the point of obsession. I'll wager that it's not one sided either. He talks about me practically every time you're with him, doesn't he?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah. Yeah, he does."

"And I'll bet that your name drops into the conversation whenever he's speaking with Mystel or Garland, no matter how trivial it may seem. We're caught in a triangle, the three of us. We all rule the others lives though we're the only two who know it yet."

"Kai thats...Well...It's..." She paused as she tried to think of the perfect word. Weird? Too offensive. Wrong? But she knew he was right. "Insightful."

Kai sniggered. "Insightful, huh? Yeah, I guess it is. True, though. Scarily true. The way our lives are working right now you'd think it was just us three in the entire world and that everything else was just our background."

"It's funny how true that is, Kai. No. Not funny. Scary."

He wondered if she was going to say more or just stop there. She looked like there was a whole speech to follow but had she swallowed it up before it had a chance to be heard? Just a little thing, probably not even important but because it was from her he wanted to know. She took a deep breath in and exhaled again, pulling her knees up to her chin and wrapping her arms around them like a lost child. Strange. Just a second ago Kai could have sworn she was found.

"Care to expand on that?"

"You are my world," Hilary said, her words caught on the wind and whipped away like leaves in the air. It took Kai a few seconds to realise that she was still speaking. "Without you I'm nothing. I have nothing. Do you know how that feels? I barely know you. You're like a stranger. Yet I know that I need you now. I don't know what's happening to me but I'm so scared of it."

"It's like a hunger that can't be fed," Kai continued for her, when he could see she was growing increasingly uncomfortable under these emotions. "I know. I've got it too. Really bad. The only thing I know to do is to stay together. Maybe we'll both wake up one morning and these feelings will be gone but until they are we have to obey them. From everything I've learned in life, you can fight anything except your feelings."

"Why are we doing this, Kai? Really, why? All the things that are resting on our shoulders, all the people counting on us, all the expectations to live up to...Why are we risking them all? I don't want to feel like this. I don't want to love you. It's too dangerous and I don't want you to love me either. How can I pretend to love Brooklyn when I know my heart belongs to you? I can't keep this in either. Something's going to give, one way or another. Either you or I will slip up or we'll be caught together. It's inevitable yet still we're pretending like we're living in this magical little world where loves reigns and happy endings are as frequent as snow in the Arctic."

Kai released a slow breath from his nose and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her body into his. "I'm not pretending. I know everytime we're together what could happen. I'm always aware of our surroundings. I've been brought up that way. I don't know how to pretend I'm living in other world when this ones so real to me. You're right, though. It's a likelihood that one of us will slip up or we'll be caught together. I wouldn't say it's inevitable but its very, very likely. We need to be careful, like we are just now. Of course, when what's inside of you is as strong as it is for me and you its hard to fight it. We are only human, after all." He kissed her temple gently. "There's nothing we can do."

It was now fully dark and with no lights to guide them except from the moon, Kai knew it was time that they left. Hilary's absence would be noted if it hadn't already been so. There was only so much even Mariah could do for them. He didn't want her to leave, though. The battle he'd sensed from the moment they were first together was now happening: his head and his heart. His heart wanted to be with hers always but his head knew they had to go their separate ways for now, not knowing when they would be together again. All his life he had been able to hide his emotions and ignore them. They had never played a big part in his decisions or choices up until he'd met Hilary.

What was it about her? Was it the way that when she smiled it seemed like he could never be unhappy again, or the laugh that glistening through the air like music which couldn't be heard? Her slender body that seemed to just fit perfectly with his, her ruby eyes more valuable than the gem which shared the colour, her silky hair that was so soft to touch it felt like it might break under his fingers?

It was just everything. Everything about her had destroyed all the logic he once knew, the sense he had been given. And he didn't care. So long as Kai had her he had no need for anything else. Nothing in the world could make him feel as great as he did when he was with her and there was nothing in the world he wouldn't give to be with her, no matter how short their time together was.

Or so his heart led him to believe.

His head felt differently and his head was telling him it was time to go and stop being such a love fool. This time he decided to agree with it. It wouldn't just be Hilary that would be missed. He was going to have a lot of explaining to do as well. "It's late. I should take you home before people start noticing you're gone and start asking questions, if they haven't already done so."

The stars were out now, not many but a few twinkled in the sky. She liked lying under them like this with Kai holding her. It felt like that was the way things were supposed to be. But, like all good things, it had to come to an end. "Sure. I don't want to cause anyone any trouble. How are we supposed to get back to the car? You don't have a flashlight, do you?"

He stood up and brushed stray blades of grass form his jeans. He then offered Hilary his hand and pulled her up with him. "Just don't let go and we'll be fine."

His feet were sure as he trailed through the darkness with Hilary following, trying her best not to get her foot caught in any upturned roots. Though it was night, the trees were alive with the sound of various animals, owls, rodents in the branched above them and little twitters here and there of birds settling into their nests. She was surprised that there would be so much life around them that didn't fear the human presence that was trespassing on their territory.

"Oh, Kai!" She asked suddenly, remembering that she's really only got half a story. "Just how did you manage to hijack my car?"

There was a slight snicker. "It was easy. Mariah told you're driver there was a replacement for that day because there was a mix up with holidays and as such she thought he wasn't going into work that day. He gets a paid day off so I doubt he's complaining."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why he picked me up this morning."

"Who said it was him?"

The penny dropped. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you were going to see Kingston. You had to be on your guard and couldn't afford that kind of a distraction."

Hilary couldn't believe she hadn't even noticed that. Her driver hadn't gotten out to hold her door for her at all, now she remembered. But she hadn't even thought twice about it. Nor had they exchanged words. Her mind had been to busy on Kai to realise that it was he who was playing chauffeur for the day. It's funny how sometimes what the mind sees the eyes believe. She had expected her driver and since she hadn't paid much attention she had assumed the silhouette driving had been him. That was bizarre.

He had a point, though. She thought back to a few years ago when her parents had still been living. She had a piano exam that had to be passed in order to attend a prestigious music tutoring group and she had been practicing hard for it for months. Her parents had been on vacation to Australia for a month, leaving her to stay with her grandparents until they arrived home. She had gone in to sit her exam and passed it with flying colours, earning her a place in the programme. When she left the exam room her parents had been waiting for her. They had said to her that they had been home since the day before but stayed away so that she didn't get over excited and boggle up her mind when she had such an important event waiting for her. They had been right. In her excitement, when she went to play them her pieces she plain forgot how to do so.

"I see what you mean," She replied but Kai made no indication that he'd heard her.

Instead he carefully picked his way through the dark maze keeping a firm grip of Hilary's hand. Concentrating on the path, was Hilary's deduced thought. In what seemed like no time at all, he pulled back the branches hiding the bulky vehicle and opened Hilary's door. "There won't be time to say goodbye when I drop you off," he said and kissed her softly and nudged her gently into the car. "We really shouldn't linger too long."

Hilary nodded as Kai shut the door and moments later they drove away, the journey as silent as the night sky.

* * *

Kai was well aware that they would be waiting up for him. He hadn't come prepared with an excuse but figured he would just tell them the truth. Well, something close to it anyway. Everything had gone mostly well as he'd dropped Hilary off. His hat was dipped down so it covered most of his facial features and he didn't have what he called his 'war paint' on, that was the distinctive two blue triangles we wore when he was acting for the Resistance. Without them he looked like a pretty ordinary guy. They hadn't said a word to each other – both playing their part. That had been tougher for him than he liked to admit. He also had an incontrollable inch like he was penting something up. Of course, they hadn't had each other and that would probably explain it. His passion was overwhelming, something it had never been before. Passion...It was strange. He thought he'd been passionate about the Resistance but compared to this it was a speck on the spectrum of his emotions. That was another thing he wasn't so keen on admitting.

Casually glancing around him, making sure there was no one watching him, he unlocked the door to the house that led to the Resistance head-quarters. There were various ways to get in and this was only one of them. They all eventually led to the same underground passage that in itself led to the underground layer of the Resistance. Kai wasn't sure what it had been in the past as there had been nothing in the city's history books about it nor in the city plans. He had an idea it had once been the hideout or safe haven for a minority scapegoat centuries ago before the city was declared a city. There were various hidden passages throughout the city and some that Kai was sure he hadn't even discovered. This one was his favorite: a derelict house lying on a derelict street in the city slums. No one ever noticed who passed through, least of all a teenager looking as if he had all the troubles on his shoulders.

He locked the door behind him. A needless precaution, probably, but one he never felt content until he had done so. Then he propped up the grimy floorboards and walked down the stone steps that led to the dark passage. Carefully, he let the boards close over the top of his head and began the walk that led him to his home. It was generally a ten or fifteen minute walk, depending on what entrance you were using and tonight proved no different but eventually Kai found himself at the steel door that was the last barrier between the world up above and the one down below. He rapped the door and waited until some one answered, hoping to God he wouldn't have to deal with anyone's questions but knowing that wouldn't happen.

"Personal password?"

Kai sighed in relief. It was Max. He would probably be safe for now. "Dranzer008."

The password system was a computerised database run by Kenny to identify who was coming into the Headquarters. Each individual member had their own password and no one was allowed in without one, no matter who they were. There were codes as well, passwords that indicated the situation, one of Tyson's better ideas.

"Sorry Kai but Garnet said I've not to let you in," Max said, sounding not in the least bit sorry.

"Open the fucking door," Kai replied darkly.

No sooner had he done so than he saw the frames of his Generals and friends, all looking ready to throttle him. There was no denying that staying out so long by himself had been foolish but if he wanted to do so what right did they have to stop him? At this present moment in time he wasn't particularly in the mood to explain his self.

"Where have you been?" Hiro demanded angrily. Everyone else wore more or less the same expression. "Do you have any idea what we've been going through? We thought you'd been arrested or worse. What the hell do you think you're playing at? I thought we were agreed no one left without telling people where they were going and what time they expected to be in! You made those rules Kai and here you are recklessly breaking them! We were about to send people out to find out if you'd been discovered or not. Do you know how dangerous that would have been?"

He had seen Hiro in a lot of stages of anger but never as irate as this. If he said a wrong word he was sure Hiro would happily strike him into next year. "All I can say is I'm sorry. I got distracted. There was no one around for me to say I was going out but I really had to leave."

This answer seemed be a good one for this atmosphere settled down slightly and he could sense a lot of the hot hotheadedness ease off.

"Okay. So where were you?" Tala asked.

On this question, Kai paused. Maybe telling them he was with a girl wasn't totally the best answer to use. But he didn't want to lie to them either. He would sooner be found out.

"I'm not going to tell you. All I'll say was that it was a really good reason. Nothing Resistance related or anything but it was more personal. I'll apologise again but that's really all I can do just now."

They were speachless as he walked off, leaving them all to speculate. The men, at least. Garnet, being the only girl and therefore statistically more in touch with feelings smiled knowingly.

"Oooo! He's got it _bad!_" She squealed like a schoolgirl who had just been told her crush like her back.

"Got what?" Tyson asked.

The smile turned warm. "Can you honestly not see it? The slight little spring in his step? The little twinge on his lips? The way his eyes are sparkling?"

None of them could honestly say they had and few suspected that there was a slight exaggeration on Garnet's part, her being the typical girly girl who took everything to extremes.

"What of it?"

"Geez, isn't it obvious? It's like like I'm talking to a bunch of idiots. You can't honestly see it?"

"See what!?" Max and Tyson demanded.

Garnet rolled her eyes. "Kai's got the hots for some one. That's where he's been all day and I'm betting that's where he'll be quite a few times. The only question is who the mystery girl is and how did he meet her?"

They all looked each other, mentally asking each other that question but finding none of them could get the answer.

* * *

Please review!

jellybean-kitty


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this chapters took so long! I've got exams just now and I'm soo busy:( I'm trying my best but updates will be sketchy for the now:P

Anyway, I'm surprised the way this has turned out. I think I've found my means to my ends and it totally wasn't the way I originally thought. Anyway, hope you guys like!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Chapter 9

The cold shoulder wasn't something Hilary had ever gotten from anyone before save one girl she'd fallen out with in elementary school. They'd had an argument over a stupid doll and ended up not speaking to each other for weeks. Anytime Hilary approached her she would pretend like she wasn't even there. That had hurt Hilary even more than knowing her friend hated her at that point. At least if she spoke venom she would know that there were feelings, even if they were negative. But when she refused to even acknowledge her existence it made her feel so small. Exactly what Mariah was doing, though in a more professional way. Being her lady in waiting, Mariah could hardly refuse to communicate with Hilary but in all honesty, Hilary would have preferred that than the clipped, official conversations they were having right then. And because of what? Because she'd stayed out a little later the night before with a boy she truly believed she might be in love with? Since when was Mariah her mom, anyway?

She could understand why Mariah was mad. Anything could have happened to her and should she have been found out Brooklyn would most certainly have made an example of her in the form of a hanging. That much had sunk home to her. Other people were at risk here, not just she and Kai. She knew that but her heart couldn't ignore what it felt. Telling it otherwise was futile. There was nothing to be done. Mariah just couldn't understand that. It was worth the risks and the chances being taken. It was worth everything. If Mariah was ever in the same situation then she would understand but her relationship with Ray was simple. She loved him, he loved her. He wasn't as infamous as Kai and she wasn't betrothed to Brooklyn Kingston. They could be together without any complications.

Angrily, she threw the book she was reading across the drawing room floor. It wasn't like she could concentrate on it anyway. Her mind was a jumble of mixed thoughts; like a jigsaw puzzle with pieces from other pictures mixed into it. On her mind was her predicament with Mariah, her dinner with Brooklyn that was to follow that evening and, the one happy thought, Kai. Being with Kai had felt so right last night. It hadn't even been physical like most of their relationship. That's how she knew they had something special. Even if it had to be hidden from the whole world she knew it was special. That had to count for something.

She stooped to pick up her book, feeling silly for such a childish tantrum. She scanned the front cover. No damage done. That was a relief. The author had never done anything to her except sometimes have slight diarrhoea of the typewriter. She found herself smiling in embarrassment and glad there hadn't been anyone present to witness her moment of immaturity. She placed it back in its position on the shelf and turned to see Mariah standing at the door regarding her with mild humour.

"Did the book do something to offend you?" She asked, her tone retaining its usual warmth. Hilary knew that her mood was officially over and she would be talking to her again, even if she was still quite mad.

"Not exactly," Hilary replied, laughing. "I'm just frustrated."

Mariah walked over to the bookshelf and rearranged the book so that it was no longer upside down. "I can see that. You're minds on other places, huh?" Hilary nodded. "I see. Well I was just off the phone from Ray there." She wasn't surprised. "He told me that pretty much all of the front runners in the Resistance are pissed at him. He also said that once of our friends thinks he's up to something. A _girl_ something."

"Well isn't he?"

She sniffed the air. "That's not the point. He was asking me if I'd noticed anything out the ordinary when he was here. He also asked me if I knew any girl that Kai had been in contact with."

"What did you say?"

"I said I'm sure he'd been in contact with lots of girls. I dropped a few names of female staff in here and I said, 'of course there's Hilary as well.' To which he replied 'yeah but he's not exactly going to start up a relationship with her. They would never see each other.' Oh how naïve people can be, huh?"

"Don't you feel bad about lying to him?"

Mariah shrugged. "Well I'm not really lying. He asked me if I knew anyone who you'd been in contact with and I'd told him. It's not Ray I've got to worry about anyway. He'll forgive me. It's Garnet who really worries me." Hilary had heard that name dropped quite a few times but knew nothing more about her other than that she was apparently extremely beautiful and one of Kai's best friends. "I'm sure you've heard about Garnet, right? Well she's...I mean don't get me wrong, I love her to pieces and she's one of my closest friends and everything but...I don't suppose you remember high school? Well do you remember those girls, the really pretty ones, who always hung with each other and were, really, really cliche-y? There was always one girl who was the ringleader of everything and if she didn't get her way there would be trouble. If that girl fell out with some one then the whole world fell out with her too. That girl's Garnet."

"You think she'll do that to you?"

"Exactly. Her words can be venom when she wants them to be. She's also really influential over everything, except Kai, funnily enough. Kai and Hiro, actually. She can be dangerous. Scarily dangerous." Mariah sighed. "This isn't the kind of thing I should be bothering you about but I need to talk to someone. If Garnet finds out about this Kai could be done for, along with me. I hope you can understand why I'm so worried."

Hilary nodded. "I get it now. Why you're so worried, I mean. You think you and Kai will be outcasted, right? Ostracized from the Resistance. If that happens you know you can at least stay here but for Kai there's no place for him to go. But they couldn't do that, surely? I mean, Kai _started _the Resistance. The people love him. Without him there is no Resistance!"

"Well some people are never able to see the bigger picture, Hils. Sure, the Resistance probably would shatter should Kai step down from his position. It's sad but true. However, Garnet's loves dominancy by association. As much as she loves everyone who's the front runners in the Resistance I could imagine her being just as happy casting her influence on whatever leader would follow Kai. Unfortunately for her, that would be Hiro. I know that if Kai was ever to resign then the post would go to Hiro. Hiro and Garnet are cousins so he knows what she's like. If she had her little way there would be no hope for us or for the future."

"You know, for a friend of hers, you sound like you really don't like her," Hilary commented dryly.

"It's complicated. I love her to pieces like a said but at the same time I hate her. I love who she is when there's nothing for her to gain. She's honestly one of the best friends I could have. But when her ambition kicks in...That's when I have to hate her. It was the same during school, when we still went to school. She would never go so low as to sell us out but should she find out that you and Kai are rendezvousing without her knowing it she'll see that as betrayal. One thing you don't want to do is betray her, believe me."

Crossing her legs, Hilary sat back on her chair. "You know, I'm starting to dislike this girl and I've never even met her. She sounds quite wicked, actually. And a little petty if I may add."

Surprisingly Mariah laughed. "That's it exactly. When she's good she's very, very good. But whens she's not she's wicked. Or something like that, anyway." Mariah looked at her watch and frowned. "I only meant to come in here to tell you about my call with Ray. How the hell did I manage to blabber on so long about Garnet? Look, I've got things I need to do. Besides, you better start getting ready for another enchanting evening with Brooklyn."

Hilary rolled her eyes. "Oh yes. My enthusiasm for the thing is clearly endless."

She watched carefully as Mariah left the room, closing the door gently behind her and listened to the light click of her heels as she walked down the hall in the direction of the main foyer. Then she allowed her face to scowl in a way that was uncharacteristic of her own features. Her normal arched eyebrows knitted together so fiercely it looked as if there was some sort of make up on them, for an expression so malicious wasn't natural on some one with a nature as gentle as hers. However, given the circumstances, in Hilary's mind, it was understandable. Was she being paranoid or was there an underlying message underneath Mariah's words, words she wasn't entirely sure were true? A message that was hidden so well under casual chatter ( or make believe stories) but really held some kind of a threat, or warning. Mariah had just spun a parable. Hilary believed so. Furthermore, Hilary believed that Mariah was hinting that she was being selfish and, worse still, that she was compromising the Resistance and Brooklyn's downfall by having a relationship with Kai. Hilary knew as well as Mariah did that if Kai was to fall so would the Resistance. Without him there would be no notoriety, no threat. Everything would have to be built back up from nothing and with Brooklyn usurping the throne God knew that it would all be a vein as they would be powerless to stop him then. Now she also knew that his cohorts would turn on him should the secret of their relationship surface. What Mariah was getting at was that with this knowledge in hand, should Hilary keep seeing Kai there was always the risk that, when found out, Kai would be forced to resign from the head of the Resistance and as a direct result it would be her fault that it would crumble. All hope would be gone.

The very idea made her blood curdle in her veins sending red heat through her body. Surely Mariah, her only real friend, wasn't actually hinting that freeing her people and making a future for this country that didn't end in the jeopardy of freedom meant nothing to her? Didn't she know anything about her at all? Hadn't she ever listened to her and how much she hated Brooklyn with a passion as strong as the love she felt for Kai? Did she honestly think she wanted to spend her entire life with that demon, that tyrant, that devil!?

A sharp pain erupted from the palms of her hands and she brought them up to her face. The hands she hadn't even realised she was clenching had a tiny rivulet of blood flowing down them, caused by a puncture from her nails. She stared in disbelief as the anger slowly ebbed away until she was still again, finding that she had also been shaking with a rage she had no idea she possessed. It was no surprise really that she should be so mad. Mariah had just questioned the ideals she had always kept such a firm grasp too. It was natural enough to feel some kind of anger towards that. What made her so furious, however, wasn't because of what Mariah said – and as such wasn't actually towards her friend at all – but because, for the first time, Hilary realised she had perfect reason too. Should she be given the choice between spending her life with Kai and Brooklyn being overthrown she knew what one she would pick. Sadly enough, it wasn't the latter. The greater good didn't occur here. It was no small wonder she was mad. It was no small wonder she was furious. It was no small wonder that she hated herself so strongly in that small instance of time. Mariah was right. Hilary was in too deep now; she and Kai both were. If her beliefs, once so strong she thought they would never be altered, were now in question, how long before Kai's were too?

Now there was a scary thought. Funny what love could do to a person. How quickly it could change them...

Her eyes perked up. Love...that could possibly be the answer. The solutions to her problem. Love could chance a person, couldn't it? She had been changed. Kai was changing. That's two people with strong beliefs that had crumbled all because of a silly little four letter word. If it had happened to them, could it happen to another? In other words, could she use it on Brooklyn to turn the tables? Maybe not, but she could try. Even if it failed, what has she lost?

With a new determination, Hilary left the drawing room, her pace almost at a run, eager to put her plan into action though with no clear direction on which to go. This was her chance to prove herself wrong, to show that she wasn't some selfish little girl. She was sure it wouldn't work but she had to try. Nothing else seemed to have done any good up until now. Maybe it was time to use a new tactic, one which only she could use. She picked up the dress Mariah laid out on her bed and held it to her chest as she stood in front of her mirror. Yes, a new tactic was surely necessary. It may be result in nothing but that was a risk she was going to take.

* * *

Brooklyn let an eyebrow arch as he took in every inch of the girl before him. He had barely recognised her, sitting obediently and patiently at the opposite end of the dining table to him. On entering, she'd risen quickly, head down as if she wasn't good enough to be in his presence. His eyes immediately went to the low cut dress she was wearing showed enough to trigger the imagination but hid enough so that there was something left to it. They then traveled down her slender body, admiring the way the skin tight blue material clung to her like a second skin and accentuating the areas of the body which men desired most, her cleavage, her hips, her naval. He imagined her hips below his own, thrusting in rhythm to his body like to parts to the one song. Her dress stopped halfway between her knees and the smooth, pale skin of her silky, shapely legs draw his eyes in even further like a siren whose spell had been cast.

An unpleasant yet pleasant sensation arose in his crotch and he quickly took his seat, picking up his cutlery and beginning to eat the meal put out in front of him promptly after he had sat down, itching with a discomfort that wouldn't ease. Hilary did the same, leaning forward just enough for Brooklyn to see down her dress. The erection stiffen even further so that he had to shift in his seat to try and ease it off. His breathe thickened and Hilary looked at him with concern.

"My Lord," She said, cocking her head to the side. "Is something the matter? Does this outfit not please you?"

A snaky smile arose on his face and he put down his knife and fork. "No, not at all, my dear. I wouldn't say it's your usual standard of dress though so my mind wonders what the occasion is?"

"Occasion?" Hilary repeated. "Does a betrothed need a reason to dress up for her fiancée?"

He scoffed. "Betrothed? Fiancée? What's happened Hilary? Not twenty four hours ago your eyes held nothing less that hatred for me. Now you're trying your best to please me? What's changed, huh Hilary? What's with this sudden change of heart? Don't even pretend such nonsense."

She looked at him with her eyes soft and injured from his words. "Brooklyn...I've never hated you. I've felt many things for you but never hatred. I've been thinking, you see. For such a long time I've been thinking it over and I think I get it now. I've just wanted to tell you, to try and make you see. You have to understand. I've been pushed into so much. Marriage, queenhood, adulthood...I wasn't ready and I resented it. Don't you understand? I've been afraid of what lies ahead of me and for me. My fear turned into anger and blame. I blamed you. I'm sorry for it. It wasn't fair and it wasn't right.

"Like I said, I've been thinking, though." She cast her eyes down towards the table for fear her little act would show in them. Underneath the table her hands shook with nerves. She was certain he could see through her. He had to. He would see through her and it would be all the worse. What was she thinking? Imagining she could fool Brooklyn into believing she was in love with him by flashing a bit of breast and showing flesh that had previously been hidden. It was stupid. She was stupid.

"You've been thinking?" Brooklyn prompted. He felt himself growing impatient but strangely he wasn't annoyed. He was holding on to every word. Curiosity was killing the cat.

"Oh, yes," She was flustered now. Why couldn't she control her nerves? The game was up. She could tell by his eyes. He could see through her as easily as her face was a window to her mind. "I've been thinking that I'm willing to give this a chance if you will give me another."

She flicked her eyes up at Brooklyn and he knew he was gone, lost in the glittering rubies. He put down his cutlery for the second time knowing that the hunger he was feeling would not be quenched by food. It was the hunger of desire. He was actually desiring the girl before him. The game he had been playing was over and in a strange turn of events Hilary had won. Whatever spell she had cast he was under it.

Maybe he could get more out of this marriage than just becoming king.

Or maybe she was playing witch, enchanting him with words, flesh, promises. If she was a player then he was more than game.

Brooklyn took a deep breath inwards, steadying his burning desire to see more of the flesh before him. He knew he could get it easily – and had before – but this time it was different. His new challenge was for her to feel the same lust he was feeling. He wanted her but he wanted her to want him too. He smiled. Yes, the game was still on though the rules had changed. If Hilary's words were lies he would find them out. First, he had to play along (was it really playing along?). His aim, his _challenge, _was to get her to want him the way he was now wanting her. Before he hadn't cared for her permission, even got off on the look of hatred (was it really hatred?) in her eyes as he had her whenever he wanted. But it had changed, hadn't it? She wanted him now or was willing to try to want him. It was so clear. She was nervous in front of him, scared of being shunned or maybe scared that her offer would fall on uninterested ears. Trying to get her words out had flustered her. Her cheeks had reddened.

There was something there that hadn't been there before. That much was evident. Was it what she was holding in front of him or something else? Regardless, he couldn't deny that something wasn't the same both in her and him. If she was an actress she deserved a commendation. He – dare he say it – believed her. Despite a nagging feeling he though and was certain her words were true. He wasn't an evil man. Deep down there had once been some good in him and indeed even now it still lingered like a candle refusing to go out. It made him reconsider this proposal from his previously estranged bride. Could he really treat her badly knowing that she wanted to try and please him? To give him a shot and give it her all to get along? He didn't think he could. He would give her the chance. He would treat her better, lull her into his security. He would figure her out. If she was genuine that was all the better for them both. If not there would be hell to pay.

"My Lord?" Hilary questioned timidly.

He smiled warmly back at her and she found herself taken aback. Was he playing an act as well? There was something in it - a warmth she'd never seen before - that made her think it wasn't. Not entirely. "I seem to have lost my appetite." He stood from the table and walked to Hilary. Uncertain, she went to stand but Brooklyn commanded, "sit, please." He took her hands in hers, so unusually soft and gentle. She recalled her conversation with Mystel and thought that perhaps there had been another side to Brooklyn. "You say you want another chance? I'll give you it Hilary. Then maybe you can see that I'm not so bad. Not really. I know things haven't started out well for us but they can get better. I can be better. I've not been easy on you. I can ask forgiveness for that now. You only ever saw the other side to my nature. But I can show you something much different to what the world sees. I think if we try we can maybe make this work."

She squeezed them tightly and smiled back. "I think we can."

He leaned in and kissed her. It was different from before. She didn't know what she had done, but it had seemed to work. It was (dare she say it) nice. Gentle, passionate. Almost everything she ever got with Kai with there being one exception: this wasn't Kai. She could feel it even when she closed her eyes. She could pretend but only so much. He had a way of exploring her that was like being violated. Anything seemed like violation if Kai wasn't with her. Even speaking the words she had had seemed like she was betraying her own feelings.

She felt his hands grace the small of her back. Brooklyn drew back and looked deep into her eyes. It took all her will power to look back. "Shall we continue this somewhere more comfortable?"

With her heart pounding, Hilary nodded. She had consented.

* * *

There was a battle going on. It wasn't in the streets. It wasn't between the Resistance and the Dictatorship. It wasn't even between the two leaders. No, this battle was different and Kai had gone into it ill prepared. The battle between himself and the girl opposite him. Their eyes burned into each other, willing the other to give. It was impossible to say how long it had been going on. Minutes, hours, days, years? Their will power and determination was commendable, however.

"So," Garnet said, her eyes refocusing like a microscope trying to get a better picture.

"So?" Kai repeated, barely reacting and as nonchalant as ever.

"So!"

"Is this conversation actually going anyway or are we just going to keep asking each other 'so'?"

Garnet narrowed her ocean blue eyes. "Let's just cut to the chase then, shall we? Enough with the niceties."

"Don't you mean pleasantries?"

"It's the same word," she hissed. "Who is she? Or he? Or it, whatever way you sway?"

"She," Kai confirmed, "is a secret. I'm not going to blow her identity. Do you know the punishment for collaborating with known criminals?"

A new voice joined in the battle but not in the defense of Kai. "Oh, I think we can safely say you're doing more and collaborating with this girl."

Kai raised an eyebrow at Tala but chose to ignore the comment. "I'm not going to risk her name getting repeated in places it shouldn't be. Let it drop because you're never going to get anything out of me."

Garnet raised the fork she'd been using to eat with threateningly. "I have ways of making you talk. Look, we used to tell each other everything. All of us. Why can't you trust us, huh? It's not like we're going to tell anyone. Come on, stop holding out. If I had a secret I'd tell you."

"You're a girl. You were your heart on your sleeve. I'm reserved. Everyone knows that. And anyway its not that I don't trust you. I just don't trust this place. We can't be certain that everyone in the Resistance is trustworthy. I'm sure we'd like to believe that they are but we just can't know for sure. I'm not going to risk her safety just to quench your curiosity."

Tala sat beside Garnet and put his feet up on the table. "We'll find out eventually, you know," he drawled lazily, closing his eyes. "It's inevitable. You're dealing with the best of the best here. You can't keep her a secret forever."

Kai sighed impatiently. "I'm not planning too. Just until I know the world will understand. Until the Resistance wins." He smirked. "That's it. Until we kill Kingston I'm not going to tell you who the girl is. How's that for drive?"

"A hard bargain if you ask me," Garnet said distastefully. Kai shrugged and left them.

"He's changed," Tala observed.

"Changed?"

Tala nodded. "I think you know what I'm talking about. In case you've not noticed we've gotten more words out of him lately than we have in the years we've known him. The wall built up around him's crumbling. I don't know who this girl is but she's working miracles on him. She sure must be some one special to have such an effect on a guy as stoic as Kai."

"Special or just the first girl Kai's been with that's not just for sheer teenage kicks?" Garnet questioned.

"I think you know that answer. Kai's not fickle. He's not just going to allow anyone to break through his barrier. No, that would be kept for some one else...But I couldn't even begin to picture any of the qualities this girl would have."

"Pretty, for a start. Busty but not too big. Quite slender, I'd imagine. Warm personality with something different about her. Some kind of obstacle that would keep them from having a happy relationship – you know Kai," she added rolling her eyes," he wouldn't date a girl if it was as easy as dating a girl."

Tala placed a hand on Garnet's knee. "Aren't you forgetting something? Kai's a member of the Resistance. Dating any girl's a challenge for him and a risk for her."

"Great!" Garnet exclaimed, flopping against the couch. "So we've narrowed our possibilities down to a girl with boobs that haven't had silicon inserted, a waist that's between anorexically skinny and obesesally fat, isn't bad looking and has a nice personality. Wow. We've made some progress."

"We're got him to admit the girl exists. That's a start at least. I don't see why you're obsessing over it anyway. He'll tell us when he's ready. Until then I'm willing to wait."

"Doesn't it annoy you that he knows something you don't know?"

"Garnet," Tala said warmly, "you sound like a five year old. Let it rest."

She huffed indignantly. "I have a right to know." Tala looked at her sternly and she huffed again. "Okay. I guess we don't exactly have any other choice. Getting something out of Kai that he doesn't want to talk about will be like drawing water from a stone. Good luck to Brooklyn Kingston if he ever does catch him. He'll waste practically every torture device known to man kind trying to get his lips to flap."

Outside the door, Kai smirked. They had no idea what they were talking about. They were so far off the target they were aiming in the opposite direction. Relief was even more upon him as he heard Tala call Garnet off. Maybe he was too cocky. Maybe he was too confident. Whatever it was, he felt assured that unless he slipped up something major they were never going to know about Hilary and that suited him just fine. Sure, it was deceitful and he was deceiving his friends but it was for the greater good. _His _greater good. He'd been spending his whole life looking out for everyone else bar him but this time he was going to focus on what he wanted. He could forgive himself for that.

It wasn't as if his life was all Hilary anyway. The Resistance was still his number one priority. If push came to shove and he had to chose between the two well it was obvious...it _had _to be obvious...

Kai's eyes widened. What would he chose? The thought loomed over him as he realised he didn't know the answer.

* * *

Please review!

jellybean-kitty


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry this has taken so long! As usual things come up blah blah blah. Thankfully its the summer holidays so I'll be trying to update as often as I can so I'm finished this by the end. It's probably about half way through, maybe just over. I think there's maybe three big events before the finale. Maybe. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Chapter 10

With hidden sullenness Kai watched his friends prepare for a rescue mission wanting to much to criticize what they were clearly doing wrong, even though under Tala and Hiro's command everything was being done as meticulously as he would make it. He just wanted to do anything at all to make him feel involved rather than sitting back and letting his work being carried out by others. He could have part of the attack today. His leg was better. In spare moments to himself he had been building it up with weights. In actual fact, he'd been working overtime with training in his room when the others couldn't see him and complain he was doing too much too soon. For God's sake he was a soldier. That was barely a flesh wound he'd been dealt and they were treating it as if it had been a life or death situation. They hadn't seen anything yet. The worst was still to come. He could feel it and he could feel it today. Not that he was their sole protector but with him present all focus of Brooklyn's attacks and as a result they were all – though not entirely – relatively safe. Or maybe for once he was being naive and it was mixture of mere coincidence and their own skill that had kept his friends safe thus far.

In any case, they'd gotten by so far but with things heating up, getting more intense. Their air was heavy with something; like there was a burden looming on every particle surrounding them filling everyone else with it whenever they breathed in. It was the burden of unease. Everyone in the entire country would be uneasy. Both sides of the battle were going into the fight blind. Neither had any idea of what to expect from the other party as did every citizen, both passive and impassive. Heads were going to roll today but whose would remain a mystery.

"Tell me your plan," Kai asked suddenly, catching them off guard. "Hiro? Tala? I'm assuming you're not going to play it by ear and since I've not been consulted I want to know exactly how you plan on carrying out this little rescue mission."

"'Little rescue mission'!" Tyson sneered. "Don't you think it's a little more than that?"

Tala put an easy hand on his shoulders. "Calm down, Tyson. Kai's just being sour because he's not involved in this. Maybe he can take this opportunity to see his mystery girlfriend. I'm sure she can get his adrenaline going one way or another."

Kai's eyes shot up to meet Tala's and they held each others gaze for a full twenty seconds. There was a nervous shift in atmosphere around the Resistance as the two men stared each other out, bodies stiff as if they were about to lunge at each other.

"What's your plan?" Kai repeated firmly yet calmly.

This time Tala did look away but only to indicate Hiro was to do the talking. Then their stand off continued.

"I've planned this all out Kai and everyone knows what they're doing. As a leader I'm sure that's not enough for you and I'll respect that. So here it goes. There's three groups each with one or more of us heading them. Tala, myself and Ray are taking the front side of the gallows. We're equipping ourselves with strong but light amour underneath all our clothes for when we'll have to start fighting. Behind us, scattered about in various positions are members of the Resistance from group A. That's the largest group and formed mainly for combat and defence. Our job is to get the prisoners out as soon as they're free. That takes us to Group B. Group B is headed by Garnet and Tyson who'll be sharpshooting the ropes used to hang the prisoners. Other members will be using different tools to cut them free: knives, axes, anything sharp. They'll be working under mainly a hit and cover basis. Finally there's Group C. Our back up in case for some reason Group B can't free the prisoners. They'll be on a hit and cover basis targeting the guards. We'll be relying on them so help us all get out to safety should there be any complications. Pure and simple. No words, no show. Just a rescue and retrieve basis. They don't even have to know that you're not there. Do you have any questions?"

As much as he hated to admit it, their plan was almost flawless. It wouldn't have been any better if he had created it himself. "Just one. How do you plan on getting them out of there?"

"Costumer change," Garnet provided. "We're going to drag them down to the ground, give them a new set of clothes and then they'll blend in to the crowd. They can easily make their escape since it'll be impossible to pick out one ordinary face from a crowd of thousands." She grinned easily. "See, everything's covered so you don't have to worry."

"So long as Kingston's not got any tricks up his sleeves you mean."

"It's just as well as you would have planned it and you know it!" Tala countered, narrowing his eyes. "Just get off your fucking high horse and grow up."

Kai got on his feet angrily. "Grow up? What do you think we've all being doing for two years? We've all grown up before we should have. I'm not the one being petty and sly here. I'm only the one trying to make sure you all get wake up tomorrow unharmed. But you know what? Since my input doesn't seem to matter to any of you fine. God help you and I wish you all the best. Who knows, maybe you're little plan might even work."

He was almost five steps from leaving when Max called him back. "Okay, I'm not much of a planning guy but what's wrong with it? What would you have done differently?"

Kai sighed and looked over his shoulder. "Spoke to Mariah for one thing for the insider's information. Maybe then you'd know that Kingston's got soldier's checking every person's identity before they get within fifty feet of the gallows. It's a public event, you see, and he only has the public's interest at heart. Maybe you ought to amend your plan, _Tala_, and take little bit of information into account." With a sarcastic smile he left.

"Tala?"

Tala didn't know who had said his name for all he could see was red. He was sure he was physically shaking and it wasn't the cold that was doing it. "Was he just going to hold out on us an let us be arrested? That prick. That unbelievable fucking _prick_!"

"Of course he wasn't going to let that happen. Why else do you think he asked you how you were going about this whole business?" Ray pointed out. "He'd obviously spoken to Mariah on his own accord and found that out. It's your own fault for not consulting him about anything Tala. Don't be mad at Kai be mad at yourself. Unwillingly or willingly he's doing the harder thing and not fighting today. It doesn't matter which. Either way as the leader of the Resistance he had a right to be involved in some way. You didn't. He's understandably pissed about it."

Tala's jaw set hard. "We'll need to find a way around this rather egregious plothole. Any ideas?"

Max picked up a brown bag left behind where Kai was sitting and grinned widely. "No but I think Kai's left us a little present." He took out the contents and leafed through various documents. "Yep. We now have papers."

Kenny studied them carefully taking off his glasses and then putting them on again. "Wow. These are really authentic. How did Kai get these?"

"I don't think that's the issue. I think we should be more concerned that some one owes some one else an apology," Ray raised an eyebrow in Tala's direction.

"Noted," their faux-leader replied irritably. "That'll come later. Let's head out before we lose our places in line."

* * *

The condemned men and women were emaciated as they staggered onto the gallows guided by harsh butts of guns by masked soldiers. They were pushed and shoved until each were standing in front of each of the six podiums with a noose dangling tauntingly in front of their faces. Their clothes were nothing more than rags now when some of them had been wealthily dressed before their arrests. The visible skin was littered with bruises and cuts, some of which were tanged with a green outline, clearly infected.

"There's six of them," Ray muttered. "No more are coming out. There's only six."

"I can see that," Tala replied dully. "I can count."

"Ten people were arrested, Tala."

Hiro frowned. "Then obviously four people didn't survive their time in prison. Look at them. God knows what they've been through. No food, no water, torture beyond what we can even imagine. I don't think the Resistance is going to be as strong after today."

"You mean you think that a lot of our people are going to be taken out? We'll give as good as we get you know."

"When some one joins the Resistance, Ray, how often does Kai stress that they're not held to the Resistance. They can quite whenever they can't stand the heat. Look up there, Ray. Look at those people and then look around you. Look at the scared faces, the horror, the fear. Those are our people, Ray. Not just ordinary people but ours. Do you want to know what they're thinking? Or maybe you already know. They're thinking that that could be them up there. If Kingston had called on their doors it just as easily could have been."

"It could have been anyway even if they weren't in the Resistance. Some of those people are innocent. We know that, they know that."

"But some aren't. Isn't it funny that the ones who aren't here today are the ones who are most guilty? He's done well this time. He truly has outdone himself. This is the thing he's been wanting to do ever since we formed. Take a bunch of people – who cares if they're innocent? - and make them scapegoats. It's a perfect plan which now fucks up ours."

Tala turned his head slightly. "How is it fucked up?"

"How many members do you think really have the guts to fight in a battlefield where_ that _is on display?" He pointed a finger harshly at the prisoners.

There was a fearful cheer when Brooklyn emerged onto the gallows, surrounded fully by body guards and dressed in all his finery. The three men standing at the front of the podium felt their hatred rise up in their throats. He had done this to these people. He had broke their spirits and he had now broken the Resistance. As his eyes swept the crowd he knew this. And he smiled.

"These people before you, these poor creatures, have sinned against the great nation we're trying to build and look whats happened to them. Sinners have to be punished. That's how you stop sinners from sinning. Unfortunately these people are not entirely to blame. We all know who's to blame." He paused for a second.

"That would have been Kai's cue," Tala muttered.

Brooklyn frowned. His speech had been written in order to draw Hiwatari out of the shadows where the coward to often hid. It was almost like a game they played. However the second player had failed to take his turn. Perhaps he had something else planned and was waiting for the right moment. That more than unsettled him. Was his enemy getting smarter? Was he learning from his mistakes? Or was this just mere coincidence. Brooklyn didn't know what to think. All he knew that there were six bodies waiting to dangle behind him and then God knew how many people ready to set them free when that hatches were released. His soldiers were prepared. They had caught no one out of place trying to enter the square and that was a good and bad sign. Good because all his preparations hadn't gone to waste and bad because a part of him had hoped arresting those little members of the Resistance had been as easy as that.

Regardless, he continued on. "Kai Hiwatari, of course, is the root of all this. He's leading misguided people astray with lies and empty promises. When the time comes to break the fall who takes it? Is it the leaders of his little coup? No. It's the common people. The people that are replaceable. What kind of leader, I ask you, does that to his people?" Brooklyn knew this was perhaps the most hypocritical statement ever to leave his mouth for right beside him were men ready to take bullets for him. "What kind of person would allow this fate to happen to the very people he says he's fighting for. I say let the suffering end!"

The traps below opened and the six men and women fell through. Immediately, they began falling directly to the ground, their ropes splitting. Brooklyn didn't look surprised but dispatched guards in the directions from the gunshots. Snipers. He knew it. Hiwatari never failed to throw in the odd sniper or two.

"Come on!" Tala shouted and the three men dove forward, followed by a handful of others. He briefly turned back and saw familiar faces backing off, disappearing into the crowd like the were disappearing from any accusing fingers that may be pointed their way. "Oh shit!"

"What?" Ray cried, as he pulled two people – a man and a young woman – up from the ground and back. He narrowly missed a gunshot as it flew past his cheek, taking skin with it. He hissed in pain as warm liquid ran down his face. He felt beads of sweat trickle on his forehead. Something wasn't right.

"Look behind you! Our back up's non-existent!"

Sure enough, what had faded to a handful had now faded to nothing. There was no one there. Only the three of them. Two now that Hiro had managed to push the prisoners to safety. A few of the gallows guards fell from the gallows onto the ground beside them, an indication that they weren't completely deserted. From another glance behind, Ray saw that those who had stuck to Group A had fallen. Bodies scatted all around them amongst the chaos of the screaming crowd, gunshots and scream of death. Ray didn't even want to think of the body count.

Before they could run back to cover, Brooklyn Kingston dropped in front of them. To his side were two guards and behind him (covering his back, it seemed) were a further six.

"So you must be two of the Resistance's finest. Let me try to put a name to your faces." He smiled at Ray. "Ray Kon, I imagine. Martial arts extraordinaire." Then he turned to Tala, his smile widening. "And I wouldn't even need to know the name to put to your face. Tala Valkov, isn't it? Your father was once in the army under the late Stanley, wasn't he? I remember him. I remember firing a bullet into his head. You should be grateful. I showed them mercy compared to what happened to Hiwatari's parents."

"He'll kill you!" Tala spat. "Mark my fucking words. He'll kill you."

Brooklyn cocked his head. "Are you not going to? I thought that was the whole idea of why you were here. Save the damned, kill the tyrant, live happily ever after? Or has something gone wrong? Why is it that you're taking so long to make a move? And talking about Kai Hiwatari just where the fuck is he?"

Ray laughed darkly. "He's not here. Pity. Put on this whole show for him and he doesn't even turn up. I'll give him your regards. He sends his own. I don't know. Maybe he was just afraid of the disappointment. I mean, it was pretty much an anti-climax. Don't you agree?"

Brooklyn cried in rage and pulled his sword from its sheath. Ray sprang forward and aimed a round house kick to Brooklyn's face, sending his staggering a few steps backwards. He spat out a mouth full of blood and set his dark glare on Ray. Ray knew at that moment he was marked. A rain of bullets poured behind Brooklyn and several of his soldiers fell under the fire. With him momentarily distracted, Tala and Ray took their chance to escape, knowing that with those guards at his disposal they would not get another.

"Where are you going, Kon?" Brooklyn growled, grabbing the Chinese man's arm. "I want to give your leader a little message. Care to deliver it to him?" He swung his sword down and Ray screamed in pain as his hand separated from the rest of his arm. "Let's see how well you center your chi with a hand missing!"

He let go and Ray staggered backwards, grabbing his arm and holding it in front of his face in disbelief. The blood flowed from it like a river. Tala pulled him backwards and the fell into the still panicking crowd. He stole one last look at Brooklyn Kingston as he held his trophy and smiled the smile of victory.

* * *

The drapes were closed intentionally. Hilary had known Kai was coming and didn't want him distracted by the scenes shown from her window. Plus she didn't want to even risk glancing at them either. He hadn't said to her or let on but she knew. Somehow she had just known. She doubted she had become an overnight psychic but there certainly was something there that hadn't been before. Well, that was clear enough. There was a naked man in her bed and she was lying in the crook of his arm just as bare. On top of that she was blissfully happy. She felt safe, secure, loved.

She looked up at Kai who was staring into nothing; his expression broody. His fingers had stopped stroking her arm and Hilary knew he was deep in thought and it was apt to be something unpleasant.

"Do you want a penny?" She asked.

He looked at her and frowned. "Huh?"

"For your thoughts?"

Kai let out a deep sigh and brought his other arm around her, resting just being her breasts. "Just worried. This will sound like I'm paranoid but I've had this feeling that something's going to happen. I think some one's going to get really hurt, one of my friends. It's been gnawing away at me. It's like a premonition except I don't know who or how."

"I don't think it's paranoia, Kai," Hilary said gently. "I think you're just a little crazy." Kai glared at her and she laughed. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But really, I think you're more worried that something's going to happen because you're not there to look out for them. You know, I've heard it said that if you keep worrying about something bad it'll happen."

"I have to look." He made to get up but Hilary rolled on top of him, pinning him down.

"No you don't. I know what will happen if you do. You'll panic because things aren't going to way you would do them. So you're staying right here until I say you can go!"

He looked at her unamused. "I can't get my mind off it now. If something happens then it will be my fault."

"No it won't!" She sighed and thought for a few seconds, biting her lip in concentration. "I think I know one way to distract you."

She smirked and bent over Kai's torso, trailing butterfly kisses down his body until she reach his crotch. A low moan rumbled in his throat and her smirk widened as she let her mouth and tongue do the talking. Kai sat up slightly put his hands on her shoulders, willing her to go on. All thoughts of the Resistance, of Brooklyn and of his friends were wiped from his mind. All he could think on was the pleasure he was feeling below him. He moaned again as a flash of light blinded his closed eyes as he peaked. He fell back onto the bed, arms spread and panting. Hilary climbed on top of him again and lay on his chest.

"Did it work?" She giggled.

Kai opened his eyes and looked at her with wonder. "You're amazing. I love you." He closed his eyes again and felt her head rest against his chest as she rolled onto the bed once more. His arms went around her. "I always thought you were a good girl. Where did you learn that?"

"I don't know. Just one of those things you know how to do, you know?"

That was a complete lie but Hilary was certain the truth would be far worse. The night before Brooklyn had taught her the way he liked to be given oral sex and Hilary had decided to try it on Kai to see the results. She's always thought they were similar in personality. Little traits here and there, beliefs, needs, wants. There was so much in common that Hilary wondered just how it was that they were different, if they even were at all. In Brooklyn's position would Kai do things the same? Was it just luck that made Kai noble and Brooklyn heinous?

But Brooklyn wasn't really heinous. Not that one she felt she would come to know. Sure, from his public persona it would seem that way but didn't Kai have one too? Wouldn't she in time? Maybe all Brooklyn had really needed was for some one to show him something that could be real. She could be real for him. If it meant her people would stop suffering she would be as real as he wanted. After all, if she was true she knew he wouldn't treat her badly. Hilary believed it just wasn't in his nature. He was gentle with her, kind. All it had taken was her to return the gesture. Was it really that simple to change a person? Perhaps she was naive. She was almost sure she was. What did it matter anyway? She had to do something. She'd been miserable before but now...Oh good God. Now was was looking forward to seeing him again. Not in the same way she looked forward to seeing Kai but its the way people get excited about meeting their friends.

She felt so mixed up.

"Penny for _your _thoughts?"

She smiled gently and stretched her arms and legs out, almost hitting Kai in the process. "Nah. It's nothing important. Just day dreaming."

Her door was knocked in an urgent manner, jutting both lovers out of bed. That was the sign that they were about to be intruded. Kai quickly pulled on his clothes and Mariah entered flustered.

"What are you doing in the middle of the floor?" She hissed. "Hide!"

Kai looked to Hilary. "In the closet. Go!"

He had barely time to pull the door shut when Brooklyn strode in. His face was pale but his eyes were on fire. His clothes (usually neat and presentable) were creased and untidy. On his face was an ugly bruise taking up almost the entire left cheek. He walked to the window and drew open the curtains, glowering as he looked at the chaos still ensuing on the square. There would have to be a massive clean up of bodies tomorrow: both his, the common people and the Resistance's dead were scattered like a pack of cards.

"Brooklyn!" Hilary cried. "What happened to your face? And what's going on out there! It looks like there's been an earthquake."

"The Resistance!" he snarled. "That's what fucking happened. Not many of them but God dammit they're skilled." He touched his cheek gingerly and winced. He walked to Hilary's mirror where Mariah was quietly rearranging her flowers. "That bastard Ray Kon tried to pull a fast one on me. Succeeding too!" He examined the bruise with distaste. "Hurts like a bitch. Did then and does now. Got him back, though, didn't I? Got all of those little fools back."

"What do you mean?" Hilary asked, nervously glancing at Mariah who had gone stock still. "Did you kill him?"

"No," Brooklyn replied. "But I'm sure by now he wishes he was. I've collected a little trophy and I really hope he wasn't right handed because unless he gets a prosthetic he's fucked!"

There was a smash beside him as the vase Mariah had been holding dropped from her hands to the floor. She quickly scampered to pick up the pieces but Brooklyn dismissed it. "It's fine just leave it for now. You can clean it up after I leave." Nodding quietly she left and Hilary was thankful not to hear any giveaway sobs. "There's no need to talk about that anyway. I know you don't like it."

"Thank you."

"Look, I'm going to cut to the chase. I came here straight away because things are going to heat up even more now. No doubt Hiwatari's going to want revenge for Kon so I'm going to take no precautions. That means you too, Hilary. Please move in with me. Tonight. It's the only way I can guarantee your safety. I thought you were safe enough here but on closer inspection tonight it's clear anyone could break in if they wanted and we would have no record of it either." He took Hilary's hands and she gripped them tightly. "I'm not going to force you but at least consider it."

Looking into his eyes, Hilary nodded. "I think its the right thing to do and I would be delighted."

Brooklyn nodded. "I'm glad to hear it. I'll send a coach to collect your things. Pack as quickly as you can. Anything you don't bring can always be bought again, remember." He kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Brooklyn?" Hilary called as he approached the door. He turned to her. "I'm really glad you're alright." He smiled softly to her and left, closing the door gently behind him.

Hilary turned to the closet where she could already feel Kai's eyes on her, piercing her skin with his dark gaze. Her eyes met his own, holding the glare strongly with defiance.

"What was _that?_" he growled.

"Keep it down, will you? He's not gone yet."

Kai grabbed her wrists, squeezing them tight enough for her to gasp with the pain. "What the hell was that little display? Anyone with any brains would think you have feelings for him!"

"And what if I do?" Hilary countered, jerking herself away from him. "What if I _am_ pretending that I do? Any girl in my position with _sense_ would do the same! He's treated me better since this little personality change than he did even when we first met. So don't make me feel bad about it because I won't."

"So you'll fake whatever it is you're trying to pull off. You'll bat your eyelashes, kiss up to him, fulfill whatever little fantasy he has just so you can get a couple of new dresses and diamonds!?"

"It's more than that," Hilary hissed, her throat thick with tears. "Don't you fucking think anything else. Haven't you noticed I've got no fresh bruises? Do you not see I'm happier? Or do you not even care?"

Kai folded his arms stubbornly and turned from her. "Of course I care."

"Then why can't you see it from my point of view instead of always just thinking about yourself. Not everyone thinks that same as you Kai but that doesn't make them or their choices wrong. And who are you to tell me that I'm wrong? You who goes out and kills every soldier in sight as if they're nothing more. Those people you kill have families. The have wives, husbands, children. You treat them like they're nothing but pawns."

"They _are_ pawns!"

"Yeah, but that's not all they are. Geez, you act like you're so high and mighty. Like you're above everyone but even I can see that your ideals are flawed and I'm fucking in love with you!"

Kai rounded on her again. "I can see you've been spending a little too much time with Brooklyn playing whore!"

Hilary's breath caught in her throat. "What was _that?_" Her words choked and the tears she'd been holding back began to fall. Kai immediately went forward to brush them off but she pushed him away.

"Hilary, I didn't mean that."

"That's what you think I'm doing? Being a whore? Is that what you see me as?" Kai tried again to pull her in but she fought herself free again. "Just leave."

"Hil-"

"Leave!" She screamed.

Kai looked at her for a while longer and watched the tears flowing down his cheek, wanting so desperately to comfort her but knowing that it was impossible. She needed time to be mad at him before she'd stop. Without saying another word he left her, looking back once more to see she'd fallen on her bed, crying on the pillow he'd been lying on. He felt as if there were knives cutting up his insides. There was nothing he could do now. He would just have to wait it out until she was ready to see him again. He knew she would be some day just perhaps not soon. From the other end of the hallway he heard a different pitch of sobbing and knew that was Mariah. He felt partly to blame. If he had been there then Ray would have been uninjured. Two hearts were currently breaking and it was his fault.

Ray would be okay. Kai was sure of it. That was Ray's strongest attribute. He could come back from just about anything with a smile on his face and optimism in his words. Although Kinston had been slightly cryptic with Hilary present – it was almost as if he knew ears were listening in – he had caught the gist of what had happened and Kinston was right to be scared for his safety now because Kai now had a friend's honor to avenge and he would be damned if he didn't. He had to get back to the Resistance and start planning. They would have to lie low for a while but Kai was sure that the perfect opportunity was still to come up. After all, he and Kingston both had unsettled scored with each other and he was sure Kingston was just as itchy to settle them as he was.

* * *

Please review!

jellybean-kitty


	11. Chapter 11

This is now my only fanfic going so updates should be reasonably quick. Just trying to finish off everything now:D But at least I'm quite liking this story for now...

Anyway, hope you guys enjoy! Everything's about to start reaching the climax:D

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Chapter 11

Kai pounded on the door leading into the Resistance. His mind was as alert as ever having had to dodge countless foot soldiers who were now patrolling the streets. He didn't understand the reason for it. Surely Kingston must know that they would be safely hidden by now? What good is it for soldiers to be patrolling streets where the threat was already under firm control? Then Kai understood. Of course Kingston knew that. There weren't people patrolling to keep them out. They were patrolling to keep them in. With Ray injured by Kingston's own hand, he would know that they required medical attention; skills that it was very likely none of them had with them being so young and their educations cut short. Kai pounded on the door again, feeling even more frantic.

This time it was answered by Tala who was pale and looked shaken. He looked at Kai with withdrawn eyes and let him in.

"Where's Ray?" Kai asked at once.

"How do you know about him?"

"News travels fast."

"He's in the main room. We don't know what to do."

Kai flicked at him a quick look and saw that he was scared. There was something else there too. Something like guilt. Kai put a hand on his shoulder and went into the main room where the couches had been pushed as far back as possible and the coffee table was propped up against the wall. The various bits and pieces that had once sat on it were scattered across the floor. In the center of the floor Ray lay on a bed made up of cushions, quilts and sheets. His right arm was extended to the side on its own separate bed of towels and sheets. They had tried to wrap it up in sheets to stop the bleeding but Kai could see some blood was still seeping through.

"How you holding up Ray?"

"Just peachy," he replied weakly.

Kai inspected the sheets and frowned. "The bleeding needs to stop now or else Ray will have lost too much blood to recover. How long ago did it happen?"

"Half an hour," Hiro replied.

"Shit. There's no way we can get him to a hospital just now. The streets are littered with foot patrols. They're trying to keep us in just so we can't get help."

"A hospital is too risky," Ray said so quietly they had to lean in to hear him. "If we go there we'll all get arrested before we even make it to the reception desk. Whatever needs done has to be done here."

Kai raked a hand through his hair. "None of us are doctors Ray. We don't know what to do. You've been kept from going into shock so that's a good thing. Just keep awake for now until we think of something."

"Actually there is something we can try," Hiro said. "It's not going to pleasant but its the only thing I can think on. I saw it done in the army. We burn the wound. That's the only way to fuse the blood vessels together and stop the bleeding. After that we need to decide how we're going to replace the blood Ray's lost if its possible at all."

Garnet's face went chalk white so much so she looked like a ghost. "Is there no other way? That just sounds so...extreme. I mean, _burn _it? Like, with fire? There must be something else we can do."

"Not unless we have a medical room and equipment and Ray's hand which, by the way, that bastard is keeping as a trophy," Kai replied. "What do you think Ray? Can you go through with that? It's going to hurt like a bitch and you'll obviously be handicapped for the rest of your life."

Through gritted teeth, Ray hissed, "just do it." Kai and Hiro looked at each other and nodded.

"Tyson, get the gas lighter from the kitchen. Max and Garnet get as many towels as you can find. Kenny go into the medicine cabinet and bring in the entire box of first aid things." In less than two minutes Hiro had all he needed set in front of him. He soaked a towel in disinfectant and looked to Ray. "Bite down on that towel in your mouth whenever the pain gets to much. It'll help to ease it a little. This is going to sting. The wound has to be cleaned of infection otherwise you could die from septicemia." He carefully began to clean the wound, desperately trying to ignore the hisses of pain from Ray as he did so. After a few more seconds of this they were ready. He picked up the gas lighter and flicked it own. A brilliant blue flame roared from it and he felt a trickled of sweat run down his face. "This is the worst part of it. I can guarantee that you will never feel pain like this in your life. Just keep awake. No matter how much you feel you can't bare it don't go to sleep. If you do there's a good chance you'll never wake up. Kai are you ready with the blanket?"

They had dampened a blanket with water just in case there should be a slip up and a fire had to be put out. Kai held it up. "Ready."

"Alright. Brace yourself, Ray." He slowly held the tip of the flame to Ray's wound and the skin began to sizzle and hiss almost instantly. Ray's screams of pain made his flesh crawl but he kept at it regardless. He risked a glance upwards and saw most of his friends were either looking away or had turned their bodies away altogether. He heard the sound of some one retching in the toilet as the sickly sweet smell of smoldering skin fragranced the room. Once or twice he felt himself gagging. He looked at Ray when his cried of pain began to ease off and saw his eyes begin to close. He called on Kai and Kai gently shook him awake again, ignoring the look of pure hatred from Ray's amber eyes.

Eventually the skin surrounding Ray's wrist was entirely charred black. The bleeding had stopped almost entirely and Hiro knew that given a night's rest it would have stopped altogether. He cleaned it once more with antiseptic and then dressed the wound as gently as he could with bandages.

"Well done Ray," he said gently. "That's it over. Sleep it off now and we'll clean the wound again in the morning."

Max and Tyson carried Ray into his bed while the rest of them gathered up the blood soaked sheets and pillows. Kenny and Garnet carried them into the bathroom where they instantly began to wash them. Max and Tyson joined them shortly afterwards, taking the hint that Tala, Hiro and Kai had discussions to make that would be best to go unheard by them.

Tala lit up a cigarette and took a long draw from it, letting the smoke fill his lungs and calm his nerves down slightly. After a few seconds he let his breath release again, smoky tendrils flowing from his nostrils like the arms of ghosts. Some of the colour had returned to his face but not all. He still looked as if he had been struck down by some illness.

"I thought you quit," Kai said.

"Me too."

There was silence again. "It's not your fault," Kai said. "Don't blame yourself and don't feel guilty. Your plan was flawless and there was nothing you could do. Kingston just caught us all off guard."

"Ray won't see it like that."

"Ray will see it like that. You know Ray. The only person he's going to hold a grudge against is Kingston. As soon as he challenged Kingston like that he must have known he would suffer the consequence. It was both a brave and a stupid thing for him to do. Doesn't matter though. I'm still Goddamn proud of him for doing it. I'm sure Kingston didn't get off lightly. What exactly happened anyway?"

"We were surrounded by Kingston and his guards. I mean completely surrounded. Then Ray spun kicked his face. I swear to God I thought I actually heard his neck snap back. Then Hiro fired down his back defense and we took our chance to get out of there. I don't know how it happened but next thing I knew he'd cut off Ray's hand with his sword. That's when we all sprinted back here. Jesus Christ. The one time I lead the Resistance and it all goes tits up."

"There were more injuries then?"

"Yes and no," Hiro cut in. "They practically mowed down the Resistance. I mean they've taken out half our official members and God knows how many supporters. Plus when the time came to attack a lot of people bowed out. Our numbers have been cut devastatingly and its not all because Kingston's killed them. You should have seen the fear in these people's faces. It was surreal. They completely backed into the crowd so we couldn't even see them."

"In short, the Resistance is down to its last members and majority of them are already in here?" Kai sighed. "That's fucking great. How can we fight a battle with just the eight of us."

"Seven now," Hiro corrected. "I doubt Ray will be ready for action any time soon."

"Well there's only one thing to do. We'll need to get more personal. Wait until the perfect opportunity and then attack. That's our only chance."

"There's only one little flaw in that plan. We have no idea when that'll be. It could be days, months."

Kai shook his head. "I think that's very likely. Kingston will have his pride to nurse for the time being. Until then we get stronger. If its just the seven of us fighting now we'll need to make it one hell of a battle. I want us training every day so that when the time comes it'll make them feel like they're fighting an army."

"Don't you feel you're maybe being a little bit too ambitious?"

Frowning, he looked at Hiro. "What else can we do? We have only two options. We either roll over like they want us to do or keep fighting. Without all the support we once had we need to keep fighting alone. If we're fighting alone we have to be stronger than we could ever imagine."

"Even so, its not the Magnificent Seven here," Hiro chastised. "Look, I don't want to be so pessimistic but I really to think you're aiming too high here. Even if all of us had the strength and skills of a hundred men each Kingston's army will still be able to thwart us easily. Why else do you think its been these little sneak attacks? If we actually had a full out battle they'd kill us before we'd even be able to fire a single shot."

"Well what's your solution then? What would you do?"

Hiro looked at him steadily. "I see we take a shot."

"A shot," Kai repeated, deadpan.

"Yeah. We'll stick to your plan. Build ourselves up, wait for a big event and then, instead of committing suicide by having this big battle, we'll have someone take a shot at Kingston. Pure and simple and the end of our problems. That girl Hilary will be free to reign and the people will fight for her because Brooklyn Kingston's no longer there to fight them."

"Who ever takes that shot would just as well firing it into their own head. They'll never make it away alive _and _his Drones would take any shot or blow intended for him."

"Do you think his Drones are around him all the time, Kai?" Hiro asked, looking straight at Kai as if there was a plan formulating in his head.

"Well sure. Anytime we've seen him they're-" He cocked his head to the side. "Just what are you planning?"

"It won't be easy."

"What worthwhile thing is?"

Hiro smiled. "True. Well here it goes. We'll attack when Kingston makes an appearance that isn't public. I'm thinking in his own home. He's rich. He's high society. He and Hilary will obviously have to hold an engagement party at some time."

Kai smirked back. "I suppose as one of the most influential people to ever turn up at one of his public displays its only right that we should attend, invitation or not."

"Oh, we'll have invitations. I don't know how yet but we will have them. We'll be in disguise, unrecognisable. That is, until the bullet is fired and Kingston is shot down dead. Then, as Kingston's next of kin, it'll be Hilary who inherits everything. Including the throne."

"I like that plan," Tala said. "But there is the small matter of who plays assassin and how the hell we get out of there. Mystel and Garland won't let us leave alive if they have the chance to take us out."

"I'm taking the shot," Kai said. "It's my duty and its my right."

"I'll be your backup," Hiro said. "He might be able to avoid one shot but he can't avoid two."

"Getting out?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. First of all we'll have to wait around to see when this party will be. Perhaps, Kai, to move things along you could mention the idea to Mariah who could then mention it to Hilary. She's a girl with a good head on her shoulders but a girl nonetheless. What girl would turn down the idea of an extravagant soirée with her as the centre of attention?"

Kai nodded. "That's exactly what we'll do. I'll get on it just now."

* * *

Hilary walked around what was to be her new bedroom and found her breath being taken away not only by its magnificence but also by its grandness. Brooklyn had spared no expenses in making her feel comfortable. Her bedroom was even greater than her previous one. The floor was marble with the softest rug she's ever stood on covering the floor around her bed. The bed was a four-poster king sized with so many pillows and cushions she wondered how on earth she was going to be able to find space for her. On each corner of the roof a sculpted angel watched over her. She had a dressing table with a mirror lined in gold, a walk in wardrobe, a sitting area and – her particular favourite – a balcony with views of the vast garden and the patio with a fountain. She stood at the railing and sighed. This was what any girl would dream of having but she felt empty as she admired its splendor.

"Well?" Brooklyn asked. "What do you think?"

She turned to him and smiled, spreading her fingers along the rail. "It's wonderful. A girl couldn't ask for anything more. Thank you."

"And still you seem like there's something missing?"

_Kai,_she thought listlessly. "It's not that. I just feel terribly for Mariah."

Brooklyn frowned at her. "Your maid?"

"Mmhmm. She's lived in that house just as long as I've lived there which although isn't very long at all it was enough time for one to get attached." Brooklyn raised an eyebrow at her. "And she has a boyfriend. You see, living here, it won't be as easy for her to come and go to see him. She had no family and he's really all she's got."

"If you feel that badly about it then we can come to some kind of arrangement. A day a week off or something like that."

"And Saturday nights!" He looked at her in surprise and she blushed. "Umm she likes to go out with him on Saturday nights. Also, he's sick just now. She's upset about that too because she hasn't been able to see him yet. I'm going to give her a day off tomorrow to go and visit him."

"It seems like the two of you are more than just maid and boss."

"We are," Hilary replied, smiling. "She's my best friend. The only real one I have."

Brooklyn stood beside her at the balcony and looked out. "That's all about to change. You'll start attending balls, meeting with other aristocratic families, society girls. You'll have more friends than you'll know what to do with."

"I didn't mean it like that," she replied laughing. "All I meant was that I care about Mariah. I want her to be happy."

"Where is she just now?"

"Unpacking."

"Does she like her room?"

"I've not spoken to her yet. I'm going to finish off in here and then take a peek."

He kissed her forehead. "I'll leave you to it then. It's such a relief that you're here now. You'll be safer here. Not that you were in danger before but you never know. There're bad people out there Hilary. People who mean to do harm to this set up I've created. That could include you."

Hilary didn't think so. Those 'bad people' Brooklyn spoke of were headed by a man she was in love with. She hated him right now but she did love him. They'd had an argument that was all but she felt terribly about it. It hadn't crossed her mind at the time but now her mind had cleared she realised it was going to be some time before they would ever see each other again. Sneaking in to see her now she was living in the palace would be impossible. Even her going out would evoke suspicion without a good excuse of why she was doing it. She sighed. There was nothing she could do but wait it out and hope that they would meet again. If he didn't move on. She didn't like to think about it but that was very likely. Especially if he thought she was developing feelings for Brooklyn which she wasn't. Not entirely. She just no longer found him contemptible, that was all. It certainly wasn't as serious as he was making out.

She really did hope he would wait for her. It was more than hope. She wished with all her heart even though there wasn't much point to it since soon their fling would have to be called to an end when she was married since then her face will be the most famous in the entire country. She wouldn't be able to go anywhere without being recognized or without escorts accompanying her. Still, were there was a will there had to be a way. Did it really have to end? Brooklyn wouldn't live forever...

The very thought she pushed out her mind. It was such an evil thing to think of. Even if it would mean she and Kai could be together could she really wish the death of another human being? One who was showing her such kindess?

* * *

Her tears had stopped flowing. They had long since stopped flowing. Ray would be okay. It was, after all, Ray. Nothing kept him down. Her despair for his situation quickly turned to anger. She wanted to kill Kingston. Strangle him in his sleep with her bare hands. Nothing would bring her greater joy. That sly smile; his devious eyes. Why did Hilary trust him now? He would stab his own mother in the back in order to fulfill his ambitions. As far as she was concerned he'd also never done anything to earn Hilary's trust either. Treating a person with kindness wasn't a reason to trust him. She's heard of hosts who treated their guests with a manner nothing short of servitude before poisoning their drink.

Where had this change in Hilary sparked from? What was going on in her mind? Hilary was nobody's fool. She wasn't devious in any matter of means but something just didn't ring true here. Not for those who knew her and nobody knew her better than Mariah. If she was planning something she should have known about it. That being, of course, that she was planning something. She hoped it was Brooklyn Kingston's death. And she also hoped that Hilary had written her into the plot somehow, no matter how minor a part she played. Anything at all she could do to avenge Ray would be just fine by her.

Her mobile phone began to ring and she quickly answered it for fear her ringtone would be heard. She wasn't sure what Kingston's policy on his serving staff were but she had a feeling it was dramatically less lenient than Hilary was.

"Hello?" She whispered.

"It's Kai."

Her heart beat faster in her chest. Kai only ever called over bad news and only one person could possibly have bad news related to them. "Is it about Ray? Please tell me he's all right."

"I can't tell you that. I can tell you that he's stopped bleeding but obviously he'll never have use of his right hand again. We're going to try and get him a prosthetic one as soon as we can. He's lost a lot of blood but I think he'll recover. It'll be quite touch and go for a while. I think seeing you would help him, too."

"I will as soon as I can. Hilary will no doubt get me permission to leave."

"How is Hilary?"

Mariah smiled softly. "She's fine. Kingston's giving her the entire world, not that she wants it or asks for it."

Kai was silent for a few seconds. "What's going on between those two?"

"Believe me, if I knew I'd tell you. I think Hilary has her own agenda that she's not telling anyone. I don't believe for a second that what she's pretending to feel is genuine but at the same time I don't think its entirely fake. It's so hard to explain. I'm sure it'll all come together before too long."

"I see. Look, I'm just going to get to the point. How would you like a little revenge against Brooklyn Kingston?"

Mariah smirked. "I would like it served cold, please. What's the plan?"

"Assassination. We don't have the resources for much else. We need you to convince Hilary to hold a party. One which we could get invitations too. It'll need to be quite private too so Kingston feels secure enough not to have bodyguards following him all night. Can you do that for me?"

"Consider it done. I'll see you soon, Kai. Take care."

She turned her phone off and immediately ran down the hallway to Hilary's new room. The sooner the plans for this began the sooner she would have her revenge. She was antsy already. She knocked on the door softly and entered, closing the heavy door firmly behind her.

Hilary turned around and smiled softly. "How are you?"

"Better, thanks. Much better. Ray's alright for now."

"Go and see him tomorrow. There'll be nothing for you to do here anyway. Just let me know when you want to go see him after that and I'll arrange it for you."

"Thanks Hilary, but I came here about you."

"Me?" Hilary regarded her with suspicion. She folded her arms and looked at her from the side. "What's this about?"

Mariah smiled, her eagerness showing. "I think that you should do something extravagant. You know, to celebrate – or mourn – moving in here. It's going to get pretty boring after a while, won't it?"

"Well Brooklyn did say he'd teach me to ride..."

"And staying in the same company all the time will have to be dull."

"I wouldn't say that. I love spending time with you."

"And haven't you always said how much you would love to go to one of those balls you see on TV with all the celebrities and the fancy dresses and what not?"

Hilary stopped. "What's brought this idea on?"

Mariah shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'm just thinking about how boring I'm going to be around here now. There won't be much to do since your fiancé has an army of servants. I'm just thinking it would be nice to organise something like that. Dress up and what not. Besides, I'm the best party planner this side of the border."

"Actually, I really think that's a good idea." She clasped her hands together. "We should make it a masquerade! I've always wanted to go to one of those!" She pulled Mariah into a hug. "You're a genius! I mean an actual genius. Can you imagine! All the different dresses and meeting all those glamorous people. Planning it as well would be exciting, I'm sure." She grinned widely. "I'm going to go suggest it to Brooklyn now. What will the occasion be?"

"Your engagement, perhaps?"

Hilary quickly left the room in search of Brooklyn, not noticing Mariah's sly smirk when she did so. Her search was quick as she found him in his own bedroom, sitting at his desk and going through papers which were quickly brushed to the side at her presence.

"I have a favour to ask you," Hilary said, smiling shyly. She found that smile tended to get her anything she wanted and as expected, Brooklyn's attention went to her, undivided. "You know how you said I'd get to meet new people an all that. I think we should do it soon. Have a ball in celebration of our engagement. Especially a masquerade. I've always wanted to go to one of those."

She looked to him hopefully as he put his pen to his mouth. "Who would be planning this?"

"Mariah said that she'll probably have a lot of time on her hands so we'll be planning it together. Obviously you'll be in charge of the final guest list since I have no idea who to invite."

Brooklyn had a look at an open book before him that Hilary assumed was his diary. He looked through it and circled a day. "How's next month?"

"Perfect," she assured, smiling warmly. "Just perfect."

* * *

Please review!

jellybean-kitty


	12. Chapter 12

Well only two days late. That's not too bad:P

Thanks for all the reviews and to Sophie who I couldn't thank via PM.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Chapter 12

A month had passed. No. It had been longer than a month. Kai looked at his calender and saw how much time had gone by since Mariah had convinced Hilary to hold a ball. Six weeks. Six long and tiresome weeks. Six weeks they had spent in their hideout. It was no longer their headquarters because there was no longer a Resistance. What it now was was a place for them to stay hidden, to cower in fear of being found and arrested. It made Kai's blood boil by how much they had fallen. They had once been a mighty force to be reckoned with but in a single attack they had been all but wiped out completely. Even their support had been destroyed. They no longer received anonymous donations meaning that once again they had to return to the way they had been originally: pickpocketing, living on leftovers until they were about to rot, stealing from shops where once they had been able to buy freely. All money that they received went into weaponry and accessories needed for training and not without resentment either. As had been pointed out, they were living like poverty ridden peasants when they had enough money to at least provide a decent meal every night instead of making one last for three, sometimes four. Kai didn't care for that though. As far as he was concerned those were material things. The important things were the things that were going to free them from living in obscurity; living like they didn't even exist. The important things were those which were going to finish Brooklyn Kingston off once and for all.

Every weekday had been spent with a vigorous training regime. Most days they fell into bed a step away from complete fatigue and that was exactly the way Kai wanted them. A solid nine hours sleep and they were ready to do it all over again. The difference in them all was phenomenal. Their agility, speed, strength, stamina and endurance had all increased to levels none of them had ever imagined before. Their bodies were toned, sculpted and fit. Even Garnet who, never being one for rigorous exercise and had always maintained a curvaceous figure, had shed every inch of fat from her body and transformed it into muscle. She would never have the appearance to be a body builder, thank goodness, but she could certainly give them a run for their money on fitness levels. Even Ray – who had recovered fully- had begun to join in on their training though his lack of a right hand made somethings difficult for him. Kai realised that he would never be able to join them again in an attack. He would too much of a liability. His left hand – though strong – was unable to hold and fire a gun anywhere near its target and without that basic protection Kai had his doubts whether Ray would even be able to protect himself in man to man combat. They had sparred a few times and Kai (for the first time in his life) was able to get the upper hand over the former martial arts specialist. All this Ray knew, however. Kai had never came outright and said it but he could see from Ray's eyes that he knew. Still, his cheery disposition never lowered and Kai was certain that this was one of the factors that made everyone able to carry on and he was grateful. The raw determination for life to go on was the best motivation for them while they were training.

His place had been taken by Kenny and this was no easy task. Kenny was no fighter and he'd be the first one to say so. It was an uphill struggle but Kai thought that they were about to reach the top. From being unable to run more than half a mile (Kenny's forte had always been electronics and computers) he could now run the same distances as them, though keeping up was a different matter. That same struggle could be likened to Ray who was now attempting to learn the ins and outs of computing. However his prominent handicap made this a battle that he was slowly starting to win. Losing the dexterity of his right hand to a prosthetic – the only luxury Kai had been happy to donate money from their funds to – made trying to work a keyboard difficult but Kai could see the improvements.

The only time Kai allowed them off were weekends. Even he knew that constantly training and working would get them nowhere and he allowed them and himself two days of the week to relax in whatever way they wanted. Of course, being for the most part confined in their hideout made any form of relaxation hard. Especially for Kai. They went out at nights when they were less likely to be recognised and they would go to a bar or a club but for Kai, spending time with girls was a previous enjoyment that had lost the key part of the word. Joy. When he went home with a girl – never back to his for obvious reasons – the time he spent with her never seemed to match up. He didn't like to leave to many broken hearts behind or pretend not to see the hurt when he would see the previous girl at a bar and swap the most pleasant of pleasantries without any follow up. He was hurting too only they couldn't see it. No one could. It hurt that after six weeks he was still spending the time he had to himself thinking of Hilary. Once or twice he had cried her name out in the heat of passion and after that the passion quickly ended. He didn't blame any girl for that. How could he hold a grudge over such a crime? A small one albeit but one he had no real excuse for.

Six weeks...

How long did it take some one to get over some one else? Every night when he lay awake thinking over their last words to each other he chastised himself for it. He doubted very much that she was doing the same. He doubted very much that he ever crossed her mind from time to time. Maybe in passing conversation with Mariah but if it was anything more than he would be surprised. If she knew how much emotional turmoil he was over he he bet she would just laugh. He was sure that she was now happy with Kingston. He could give her everything. What real future did they have together? One where they were on the run constantly, one where she could never show her face in the street without danger lurking. He didn't blame her for it and he hoped she was happy. However, it also gave him all the more reason to hate Kingston even more. The one thing he wanted more than anything, more than killing Kingston himself, even, he had. And it stung more than any bee, wasp or jellyfish could.

He wondered if she was the same person around Kingston as she was around him. Did they laugh the way they'd laugh? Did they talk about the things they'd talked about? Could they just be silent and enjoy the other's company? Worst of all, he wondered if she felt for Kingston what she had felt for him. He feared she did. If their paths were to cross would she look at him with the same love they had felt before? For him absence had made the heart grow fonder but had it made hers forgetful?

Sometimes, when he was in the depths of his despair, he made plans to go to the palace and find a way to sneak into her window just to see her face. He knew they were only in his mind but doing it helped him sleep a little bit better. He hated himself for it. He hated how people would laugh. The great, strong Kai Hiwatari was losing sleep over some girl he'd had a brief fling with like it had been more, could have been more than that to her. At the time maybe it had been. Now it couldn't be.

And it broke his heart.

As much as he hated to admit it, the cool, collected leader of the once Resistance had a breaking heart. Well, perhaps it wasn't broken but it certainly was injured.

Thankfully no one else had noticed. He put all his emotions into his training just so that they never showed on his face. What his friends now needed was a leader who let nothing phase him. They didn't need another problem like this to put them back any further. A strong leader wouldn't let that happen and if there was something Kai Hiwatari had that was strength. He could push this from his mind around them. It was when they weren't around that he went insane with it. Well a little insanity never hurt anyone. It made his mind all the more active.

Pushing that aside, as a group they were getting itchy waiting to know when the ball would be. Mariah could give them updates on every detail down to what horde d'oeuvre they'd be serving but a the date on when the event would take place? That was still unconfirmed. The news of it had been announced and initial invitations sent to to guests telling them the event would be taking place and details of dress code had been released. That was as far as they were. It was the social event of the year, next to the actual wedding itself. No one with any sense would miss it. Only a fool. Therefore it didn't matter how soon or how late the date was announced. Everyone would attend. Them included. Until then all they could do was prepare their attack, even if it meant they were preparing for another six weeks.

"Kai?" A voice said at his bedroom door.

He was lying on his bed just staring at the ceiling. He had been reading a book but in his present mood he couldn't make sense of the words and it was lying on his chest like it was a part of his clothes. He had been too lost in his thoughts to put a name to his voice and it was only when he sat up that he saw it was Mariah. Of course. It was Sunday. He turned over and looked at his calender again. It had actually been six weeks and a day.

"Kai," she repeated and entered his room, shutting his door behind her. "How long have you been like this?"

He lay back down and stared up at the ceiling, feigning indifference. "Six weeks and one day."

"How does no one know?"

"I'm the master of disguising emotions, remember?"

She sat down on the edge of his bed and picked up the book from his chest. "Well anyone who would have seen you might have guessed something was up. You have to get a grip of yourself. This is getting too far. I knew it would happen. I practically saw it the minute you two set eyes on each other. I'm going to say this and I hope to God you hear it. She's going to be married to Brooklyn Kingston, not Kai Hiwatari. I don't know if you two planned to elope or whatever or maybe you still think it might happen but at this point in time no such thing will. She's resigned herself to that fact. You should too." She sighed. "You know there are plenty of girls who would kill to be with you. You could have your pick of so many."

"You're forgetting the complication of being a wanted criminal." Mariah had no reply for that and he sat up again, swinging his legs to the side so that he was sitting on the other side of the bed to Mariah. "Besides, I've been with all those girls. It's never the same. I don't want no one else. I feel pathetic for feeling like this. I know it's stupid and that I'm stupid."

"It's not stupid," Mariah said gently.

"If it's not stupid then tell me how she feels? Is it love with Kingston right enough?"

"We don't talk about it."

"Why not?" Kai demanded, feeling angry.

"Because it's taboo."

Kai stood from the bed and punched the wall. "Why is it taboo?!"

"Because I don't want to know!" Mariah cried. "I don't want to know if she loves you or not because I don't want it to affect my judgment. Kai we have a mission and a promise to keep. We promised to free this country from the evil that rules it and I'm not going to let my want of your happiness change that. At a time like this we have to be selfless. I've been selfless until now. Even though I want to put a bullet through Kingston's head, I bow to him when he walks past me because that's what's expected and needed of me for this to work. You need to forget about Hilary because that's what's expected and needed of _you _for this to work. If all goes well and you manage to kill him _then_ maybe you and Hilary can make something together."

Kai looked at the wall. There was a crack in it. He looked at his knuckles. The skin had cracked and they were bloody. "It's not that simple. Could you push Ray from your head?"

Mariah was silent again. Eventually she replied, "I don't know."

Taking a towel from his drawer, Kai wrapped his knuckled in it. "Well until you do know don't judge me. You have no idea what I'm feeling right now Mariah. Jesus, you don't want to know how I'm feeling right now."

Not knowing what else to do, Mariah pulled Kai close to her and hugged him. He didn't return it but seemed to relax slightly in her embrace. He had never been one to give or receive hugs but this time he let her. When she pulled away she stood up to leave but lingered at the door and looked back at him. She sighed.

"She mopes. Not as much as you do but when she thinks no one's looking I can see sadness in her eyes. I don't know what it means but there is. Maybe that helps, maybe it doesn't but its all I can offer."

Kai watched her leave and closed the door behind her. It did help. It helped him a lot. He picked up his book again and began reading.

* * *

Hilary put down the book she had been reading and looked out to the gardens. The sun was beaming down on her as she sat on the seat at the balcony but it did nothing to lift her spirits. This simple, small pleasure which normally at least cast her mind away from her present situations did nothing for her. Nothing at all.

Sighing, she retreated inside and left her room. Walking the halls did nothing for her either except give her more time to lull over the same thoughts that had been haunting her ever since she's last saw him. Kai, that was. It hurt having to pretend that she wasn't. There was no one for her to talk to about it. Mariah refused to comment or even listen. Not that she blamed her but she was slightly resentful. Hilary was entirely alone in this. She had no one. No one. There was nobody to talk to, no way to vent her feelings and no way for her to push it from her mind. To make matters all the more worse she was constantly in the company of Brooklyn while constantly thinking of his sworn enemy. What could be a bigger insult?

Now she also felt guilty for it. She couldn't deny that she no longer hated Brooklyn. She actually almost liked him. His treatment of her now was nothing short of a gentleman and (although it wasn't something she cared to admit out loud) she knew that if this had been the Brooklyn she'd known when they'd first met Kai probably wouldn't be in her mind. It was funny how fate played its game. Hilariously funny.

She hoped her feelings would never amount to anything more prominent. Thankfully she was certain she would never love Brooklyn. She could feign it but never feel it. Strangely, she was sure that she cared about him. More so now than ever. He was truly pulling out all the stops to make this ball special for her. He had even delayed it again and again because there were things she wasn't happy with. Trials of the music, for example which was now, after much deliberation, settled on a string quintet with grand piano They'd tried so many things. Semi-gothic, showgirl, black and white. Now she and Mariah had settled their mind on traditional New Victorian. This meant all the elegance of Victorian dress with a modern twist. She had her dress already, as did Mariah. The initial invitations – designed by Maraih herself – had gone away. As far as she was aware Brooklyn had his suit prepared. Their masques as well were boxed and safely stored Everything was ready apart from the date. Once again, Brooklyn was being very patient with her. Although he had many engagements with all the Ministries he had managed to keep every weekend of the month free in the evenings. He was just waiting on Hilary to announce the dates.

Nobody was sure why there were still delays. Everything was prepared for. Except Hilary's frame of mind. Some how it seemed that there was something lurking around the corner. It was as if the end was marked by this ball. Call it woman's intuition but she just knew that something big was going to happen and it wasn't going to be anything good. It unsettled her. It could just her being silly but in every bit of mind she knew it wasn't. There was no doubting that somehow the Resistance would try and make an appearance and that caused this sense of impeding danger. Not just for them but for everyone, herself included. Whatever the outcome, it would all be over after the ball. She wanted to know what the Resistance was planning but she was scared that if she did she would try to stop it. They were out to kill Brooklyn and she cared about him. He could be a good person again, like Mystel said he had been before all the madness. Now she was even more certain of it. Her theory had worked, too. Showing him what he wanted to feel had reminded him of who he used to be and who she thought he wanted to be now. Ruling with an iron fist didn't work. All the greatest monarchs had ruled with firm kindness and Brooklyn realised that now.

The more she thought about it, the more it stuck her as funny. Here she was moping about how much she wanted to be with Kai and yet she was delaying the one time when she would possibly see him again. She highly doubted that she would. Brooklyn had ensured that the event was very exclusive: strictly invitation only. As far as she was aware there were guards at the only entrance to the palace and no other attempt at getting in would be feasible so unless they managed to get an invitation somehow and then get in without being recognised she could say goodbye to that idea.

Somehow she still wasn't convinced. This was Kai after all. The guy had been known to perform miracles before. Maybe he would do it again. Maybe he really wanted to see her that badly. Or more likely he was going to take a shot at Brooklyn which was an outcome she wasn't too sure she wanted. Her heart did but her head didn't. Not just now when things were turning around, when things could actually work. Surely they could see the disaster waiting to happen if Brooklyn was killed and she was left to rule? She had no experience of running a country and still had no idea of how to do it. Some one like Kai would be more appropriate. The people already loved him enough and he was in charge of the Resistance so was clearly more than able to do it.

There was, of course, one small complication in that little plan. He would have to marry a royal and she being the only royal would mean that he would have to marry her. That was all very well for the two of them but for the rest of the country she imagined it wouldn't settle too well. After all it would be highly suspect. The question on everyone's minds would be how the two of them met and when. Two and two would be put together and four would certainly be their conclusion. Sadly, that was the only way they could be together. Unless they waited...

She mentally scolded herself. She was building her hopes up to nothing. They would just be dashed and that was something she had resigned herself to. For the sake of everyone else around her she was going to be who Brooklyn wanted her to be, not who she wanted her to be. That was her sacrifice and that was her burden. She loved Kai but there were more important things at stake. So that left the minor complication of the ball. Reviewing everything she wondered if the ball should go ahead as planned or not. After all the outcome could be far more dangerous if the Resistance were to appear. It could all go pear shaped and Kai could be arrested or even killed. Or – and this was just as haunting – Brooklyn could be killed. Did she want that burden on her mind knowing that she could have done something about it? If she wanted it so she was certain Brooklyn would call it off but not without questions.

What was she being so stupid about? It was Kai involved but also Brooklyn. They were like the same person only different. Brooklyn would have thought of everything as he had during the execution. It hadn't been about killing those people it had been about luring Kai out. Even when he was faced with two members of the Resistance Brooklyn had managed to not only get away but also the disfigure one. If he could do that then there was no doubt that he could also prevent anything from happening at the ball, more so because it would endanger her in his mind thought realistically she would never be safer. And _if _Kai was to appear she would convince him to not take any action. His sense would win overall once she explained the situation. She was sure of it.

Brooklyn had been with Mystel and Garland. Hilary assumed that given the short period of time she had last seen him he would still be with them. Knowing this she went in search of him.

* * *

Mystel was unusually quiet as Garland and Brooklyn talked over the security plans for the ball. He was quiet for two reasons. One: his opinion was never asked for. Two: he wasn't chapping at the bit to give any input. It seemed that they had everything covered anyway. Or almost everything. There had to be something left out, something that none of them had planned ahead for. No matter how much he thought about it he couldn't come up with anything. Brooklyn may not have realised it yet but for Mystel it was far too much of a coincidence that Kai always seemed to be one step ahead of them and he had come to a conclusion. There was a mole. He had no idea who but he knew there must be. How else would they have known that papers were needed to attend the execution? The questions were who the infiltrator could be, how to track them down and what he would do once he found them.

As he thought of this, Hilary appeared at the door, timid in case she should be interrupting something. That was another thing troubling him. This change in both Brooklyn and Hilary in their attitudes towards each other. He had nothing against the girl. In actual fact he quite liked her. That still didn't change the fact that she had quite openly admitted to him that she hated Brooklyn. Now she was acting like the sun shone from where his trousers covered up. That was the perfect word actually. Act. That was what Mystel thought was going on. Hilary's pretense of loving Brooklyn would no doubt have something in it for her but Mystel knew that Hilary wasn't a malicious person. It couldn't be anything bad so perhaps it was all good? If it was what could be the harm in it. Brooklyn was certainly much happier and Mystel had to admit that, although he still had evil tendencies, parts of his old self were being regained. Maybe it was this adoration without fear that was changing his attitude. If so, he could only give Hilary his kudos.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting," she said, smiling apologetically.

Brooklyn looked up and smiled back. "Not at all. We're just going over our security plans for the ball."

"That's what I'm here about. Every thing's ready. I've checked and we're good to go. Mariah's taken care of practically everything for us. Why don't we fix our date?"

"To when?"

"As soon as possible." She paused. "How's this Friday?"

Brooklyn seemed taken aback. "That is pretty soon." He looked to Garland. "What do we have this Friday?"

Garland shook his head. "Nothing but a Ministry of Defense meeting in the morning which should be done by noon."

"Would you say its feasible then?"

Garland looked at Hilary with distrustful eyes and Hilary felt unnerved. It had always been clear to her that Garland wasn't very fond of her. For whatever reason he never seemed to think she rung true. Hilary couldn't think why this was. She had never done anything to deserve such a low opinion from him although she thought it had something to do with Brooklyn's improved relationship with her. Perhaps it was a form of jealously but whatever it was she feared it could be dangerous if she wasn't careful.

"Yes," he said slowly. "I would guess so."

"Then its settled," Brooklyn said brightly. "Friday it is."

Hilary bowed slightly. "I'll have Mariah make the announcement."

"Mystel," Brooklyn said suddenly after she was gone. "Would you go say to the security staff about the date of the ball? They may have some input to our plans about that."

Grinning widely, he replied, "sure," and left, promising he'd be back in a few minutes.

When he was sure that he was alone with Garland, Brooklyn handed him a brown envelope. Inside, Garland found a document with the amended security plans from the ones of the table. He looked to Brooklyn. "Are these the final copy?"

"They are. Be sure to keep them safe where no one can see them. Above all Mystel. Some one is being treacherous here and I'm praying to God that I can rule Mystel out from our suspects."

Garland grunted. "There's a minor flaw in this little plan. The securities so tight that there's not way Hiwatari could even hope to get in, if he even attempts it. He could just miss it out and send his underlings again. What does it matter? Without an invitation he'd got no chance of getting inside the palace."

"Not with the revised security. With the plans Mystel has there's room for error which he'll see when reviews them if he does."

His eyes widened in realisation and he smirked. "I get it. Those points are actually covered but if anyone tries to get in you'll catch them and know that Mystel's behind all the leaks in information." He nodded. "That's a good plan. One which will work. However, if he's not how do you plan on finding them out?"

Brooklyn frowned. "Now that's the question."

* * *

Mariah received the phonecall with delight. Friday. She would have her revenge on Friday. She was so excited she burst into Kai's room where she found him reading. The book was instantly put down in alarm but she bounced onto her bed.

"Guess what?"

Kai raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You better get your gladrags ready because the date of the ball has been announced for this Friday!"

"This soon?" Kai wondered. "I would have thought a little bit more notice would have been given..."

She shrugged. "I don't know. Hilary just phoned to tell me."

At the mention of her name Kai found his breath unsteadying but Mariah didn't notice. "Great. We'll be ready anyway."

"I have just one question so I know who to make the invitations and identification papers out to. Who is it that's going?"

Kai paused. "Hiro and I for definite. We'll need a backup too. I'd say...Max. Myself, Hiro and Max will be going. As well as you we should be fine, don't you think? We can't afford to have too many unknown faces there or people will start to ask questions."

"Good thinking. I think Max is a good choice. He'll be good at mingling with the other guests and at the same time keeping an eye on Kingston's constant whereabouts, just like I can do. Plus I can tell you when there's security around and where they are too."

"In short, we're good to go."

She nodded. "Will you be ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

Please review!

jellybean-kitty


	13. Chapter 13

How fitting that this chapter is number 13. Don't kill me for what happens at the end of this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade!

Chapter 13

The guests had arrived and were awaiting the arrival of their hosts. As Kai looked around them he couldn't recognise a single one and that was perfect. Even the most famous of celebrities were unidentifiable and in that genre included the infamous ones like himself. He could feel a few eyes quickly scan over his body and when he discreetly turned his head to see who he found that a group of girls had gathered and he was the latest subject of their conversation. He rolled his eyes. That was something he could do without: the young society debutantes treating him as their latest competition. He could hear their giggles just by looking at them. These girls were the ones he would probably have been brought up in the company of. Those exact ones. This was the society he had been born into but harshly removed from. Even while he sipped on the expensive champagne and enjoyed the taste in music there were some things he was glad he didn't have to do. Courting the debutantes was definitely top of that list. He could remember them in his younger age. All beautiful, rich, intelligent and well aware of it all. They would constantly compete with the other girls for the attention of one boy and as soon as one had won they would move on to the other. Superficial, snobby but even he couldn't deny that they were sexy even in full ball gowns.

He moved through the crowded dance hall, avoiding the waltzing couples and waiters with their trays of hors d'oeuvres, to where Hiro was standing on his own watching Max as he flirted with the society girls and drove them into fits of giggles.

"No sign of the target?" Kai muttered, folding his arms. Max had now taken of the girls in a crimson dress and they were dancing. Even with her masque on Kai could tell she was very pretty.

Hiro made a slight inclination of his head. "None. They'll be making a grand entrance I'd expect. Don't you remember how the hosts of these parties work?"

"Well they better hurry up because I'm starting to get antsy," Kai lied. In truth he was antsy about seeing Hilary. Killing Brooklyn was another factor, of course, but a relatively minor one in comparison.

"They'll be here when they're here."

"No shit."

Hiro noticed two men entering the hall and turned his back. "Don't look now but the henchmen have arrived."

Kai turned his back too but not before he had a quick glance at who Hiro was talking about and knew instantly that Mystel and Garland had made their arrival. Mystel wore a golden masque in the shape of what could only be described as a bird's beak. Over the eyes there was ruby glass to make him look even more like a falcon. Kai recognised it as a sign of their family symbol. Beside him Kai recognised Garland. His masque was low on his so that it covered his eyes, nose and upper lip but not his forehead so that he could see the red dot on his brow that was a characteristic of the members of his family that had been given honour. Kai wondered about this. He thought that whole idea of a masquerade was to hide identities, not enhance them.

"That means Kingston and his bride will be arriving soon," Hiro continued.

They watched out of the corner of their eyes as the two men walked over to the music section and had a word on the pianist's ear. The music then stopped. A hushed excitement fell over the crowd since this would be the first time society would be introduced to their new queen. The double doors at the top of a large stairway opened and Brooklyn Kingston and Hilary Tachibana walked out arm in arm the the landing.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. I know its been very short notice but I'm sure as you can understand time isn't something that I can afford to squander. Tonight is very important for both myself and Hilary for it is to celebrate out engagement to be married." They turned to each other and smiled, a sight that made Kai's heart pound so fast he thought it might burst through his chest.

Hiro scowled. "Would you look at that? You'd forget he was once just a slave for the military, a dog like anyone else."

Kai grunted in reply but it wasn't Kingston he was looking at. His eyes had never left Hilary. She looked extraordinary. She was wearing a full length white ball gown littered with diamonds and crystals so that it glittered in the light. It was cut off just above her bust and was supported by sleeves just below her armpits. The dress pulled in corset style to her narrow waist and then erupted in mass of frills and layers around her hips all the way down to the floor. Her hair had been piled on top of her head in a mass of curls and swirls and decorated with a simple silver tiara. Her masque covered only her eyes and was silver with sequins and white feathers sprouting like mystical eyelashes. All in all she looked like a princess in an enchanted fairy tale.

He tore his eyes painfully away to look at Brooklyn. They were matching, he observed with scornful distaste. He wore a white suit with diamonds scattered over it as well, only didn't shine as brightly as his bride. His masque was an exact replica of Hilary's except his had no feathers.

"Without further ado let's commence the festivities!"

Still linked by each others arms, Brooklyn and Hilary walked down the steps and into the crowd. Hilary scanned over all the people and frowned slightly. If Kai was indeed here there was no way she would find him. There was no one she recognised yet so many people she knew from pictures in magazine and television. She smiled as Brooklyn greeted one of his guests and thanked their compliments on her beauty modestly.

Two men walked up to Brooklyn and greeted him with a formal handshake. "I am the Baron Vladimir Krushkiev of Russia," one said in a thick European accent.

Hilary found the man entrancing to look at. It was odd. He had all the airs and graces of a titular man but his demeanor made him appear humble. She admired his outfit and knew the man had great taste. His trousers were blue with red crystals going up the outside leg in two vertical lines. His jacket was blue as well with a similar design going up the arm and his shirt was plain red with no tie to accompany it – a bold move with these kind of guests. His masque was of the same colours. Around his eyes – which were dipped so she couldn't see the colour – was a blue outline followed by a red. The rest was blue with red spirals. His hair was slate but smoothed down and tied back with a red tie.

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting," he continued. He then took Hilary's hand a kissed it. The feel of it in her own felt strange, like she had taken that hand before. The calluses seemed so familiar to her. "You are very beautiful, truly deserving of a crown." He gestured to the man beside him who was much less extravagant as he was. He wore a simple tuxedo of monotones. His masque was plain black but instead of having the effect that he hadn't made much effort he looked like he was perhaps of noble birth of had been accepted into nobility as some point in his life. "This is my good friend the Count Mario de Susario of Spain."

The greetings were repeated again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. It seems that in every social event I've turned gone to your acquaintance has always passed by me."

The Russian nodded. "That's a tragedy I made sure wouldn't happen again tonight."

Brooklyn smiled charmingly. "I'm glad it hasn't. If you'll excuse me there are other guests who require my attention. Perhaps we'll have a better opportunity to talk once the greetings are out of the way."

The Baron smiled. "I hope so."

The two men watched the couple walk into the midst of the crowd, both feeling extremely satisfied with themselves.

* * *

Hilary looked at the grandfather clock and sighed. It had only been two hours since she's arrived at the party but it felt at least ten times that had gone past. She was sitting in the company of six society girls who had obviously grown up with each other. Each tried to outdo the other for her attention, obviously aware that no Maids of Honor had been announced for the wedding. Flattery was getting them nowhere. For intelligent women, Hilary saw them as dull as gray skies. Each was a replica of the other. She supposed that when you were in the company of an other girl for so long it was only natural to adopt some of the same traits and personality. However seeing six different girls with all the same thing to say on subject of marriage was scarily unnerving. She casually leaned back in her chair to see if perhaps there was a clockwork mechanism on their backs and they were actually robots. None.

She hadn't even taken the time to learn their names. They were all to similar anyway. Names like Clarissa, Melissa, Larissa, etcetera. Instead she identified them by the colour of their dresses which , thankfully, were all different. Even in the world were everything else is the same if you wear the same clothes as the other you're an official outcast. Thank God for small favors.

"Wow," the one in blue gushed. "That ring looks so expensive. Brooklyn must really think highly of you!"

"I should say so!" lilac said to her friends more to Hilary. "That man could have any girl he wants. I expect choosing one must have been the toughest decision of his life. What, with marriage being the most important thing a person will ever have to do picking the perfect spouse isn't easy."

Hilary opened her mouth to talk but crimson burst out with, "I know! Why, I've had my eyes set on that American all night! Only it might be a bit too early for a proposal." They all tittered. "Maybe another couple of hours," she laughed.

The girl in green smiled devilishly. "Do you know who _I _wouldn't mind walking down the aisle with?"

The other five cried, "who?"

"That Kai Hiwatari!"

"No way!" yellow laughed. "That's not something you should be saying when you're at the party of Brooklyn Kingston. He'd have your head for sure!"

"Well there's no denying that he's as fine as silk and probably even more pleasing," the green girl reasoned. "Besides, did you see his face in the paper? He's as handsome as any man and I've heard charming besides. It won't be just any girl that man settles down with."

"If he settles down at all," orange pointed out. "No one's seen hair nor hide of him since he was shot. Maybe he's not even alive anymore."

"Of course he is," Hilary said angrily. "It'll take more than a bullet to the leg to kill him."

The other girls looked at her in shocked surprise.

"It was his _leg_?" orange gasped. "I thought it was his arm!"

Yellow shook her head. "No it was definitely his torso."

Hilary rolled her eyes and excused herself. She needed fresh air to clear her head of the bimbo-ness she was sure these girls had infected her with. She walked over to the curtained door of the balcony and let herself out.

The night breeze was calming as it blew against her bare arms and onto her face. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves apart from her and it was her party. She looked out into the gardens and sighed as she saw the foot patrol guarding the walls. Maybe Kai wasn't going to come after all. She was foolish to think he'd be able to get in. Not even a criminal mastermind could get over those walls and without an invitation that would be the only way in.

A shooting star shot through the sky but Hilary made no wish. They'd all been wasted.

"It is your party is it not?" the thick accent of the Russian Baron said. "What are you doing going out here away from your guests?"

She gasped in surprise and turned round. She hadn't even heard the door being open nor noticed if anyone had seen her sneak out. "I'm sorry. You startled me. Yes, it is. I just need a little air. It can be so stuffy in those places, you know?"

The Baron made a non-committal grunt. "I see. Well a beautiful girl such as yourself shouldn't be allowed to be at her own party by herself. Perhaps you would give me the honor of dancing with you?" He held out his hand and Hilary bashfully took it. They slowly began to waltz around the balcony, falling into each others step with perfect timing. "Are you sure its the heat? I have seen your eyes looking around you as if you have been expecting some one. Did they not arrive?"

She smiled sadly. "I guess he couldn't make it. I was hoping a friend of mine that I haven't seen in quite a while would have come. He hasn't, though, so it doesn't matter."

"Maybe he has and you've just not been looking right in front of you," he replied, smiling at her.

Hilary looked up and into his eyes. She knew it. They were crimson.

"Kai!" She cried.

They embraced each other, holding the other tight as if they were never going to let go. Hilary missed the feeling of being in his arms, the security they gave her. She could smell his usual scent and couldn't get enough of it. Eventually they broke away from each other enough so they could see into the others eyes.

She giggled. "Where did you learn to dance and mingle with the crème de la crème?"

"Don't forget I was born into this kind of life. Look, I'm sorry, Hilary. I wish we hadn't parted like that. It's been killing me ever since. I've just wanted to see you or even talk to you but trying to get in here uninvited would be like trying to fly without wings."

"I think we both know that there's blame to share. Funnily enough it doesn't even seem to matter anymore I've missed you so much. I've wanted to contact you so we could go our place but there's just been no way. It feels like forever since I saw you last."

He held her close to him again. "I know. It drove me crazy thinking about you with him and knowing I'm helpess to stop it. It still is."

"Kai, you can't be jealous. What I feel for him is nothing like what I feel for you. I _love _you. I don't love him. That means everything to me, knowing that. You love me too so that should be all that matters." For several minutes they said nothing. They were just happy to be in the others harms, enjoying the warm and the happiness that came from it. As an afterthought, Hilary said, "by the way Kai, just how did you get in here?"

Kai looked taken aback. He went into his pocket and pulled out his invitation. "I was invited, for your information."

"Mariah!" Hilary said, finally seeing the whole picture. "I'd never have guessed. Should have figured. It was she who put this whole idea into my head first of all."

"I'm glad she did," Kai said and kissed her. The feeling of her lips on his own was one he had missed so much when kissing other girls. They just seemed to fit each other. It was natural, like they'd been made for each other. It only made sense that they should be together and to Kai it was ridiculous that they shouldn't. Come hell or high water he would find a way for them to be together. A bond like theirs could never break.

* * *

Brooklyn looked around for Hilary and frowned when he couldn't see her anywhere. He was hoping they would have shared a dance by now but it had seemed more important to introduce her to the other young ladies at the party and let her be acquainted with them. However he hadn't seen her in their company for over twenty minutes. He made to walk over and ask about this when Garland stopped him. Slightly irritated, he gave him his attention.

"I thought I'd give you an update. There's been no attempted infiltrations. The guards have not had any trouble at all. I think its safe to say that our rebel friends won't be attending tonight."

His demeanor didn't falter but inside he felt relief. "Well that's good. That clears Mystel completely."

"So it would seem," Garland returned with a tight lipped smile. "Though I hate to admit it, I wish it had been him in some ways. Then we would know the culprit and wouldn't have to keep searching. Finding them will be like finding a needle in a haystack."

Brooklyn smiled an eerie grin, like a madman about to make his next kill. "Do you think so?" His eyes focused on one person in particular. "I'm not so sure. I think it'll be easier than you think."

The other man quirked an eyebrow but said nothing. He knew Brooklyn well enough to know he would get nothing else out of the man regarding this matter. "Well that's all. If you'll excuse me I have a girl waiting on me in the other room." Saluting, Garland walked off, disappearing into the dance floor almost instantaneously. Brooklyn loved that about him. No matter where he was he could always make himself invisible. An impressive characteristic to say the least.

"They said this would be the social event of the year," a Spaniard said, catching Brooklyn by surprise. "It seems they were correct. There doesn't appear to be an unhappy face anywhere."

"Count de Susario," Brooklyn smiled warmly. "I was hoping to have the chance to talk with you. Where's your companion?"

"Wooing some girl, it would seem," he replied dismissively. "My condolences to the unlucky one, whoever she may be." Brooklyn laughed heartily and the Count joined him, both blissfully unaware of how right they were. "I offer you my humblest apologies for not attending your previous social events. As I'm sure you can imagine, with a civil war running in my country I couldn't very well leave me people."

"Think nothing of it. I fully understand the pressures of holding a title." The Count smiled grimly and Brooklyn quirked his head. He was sure he'd seen that smile before. "Are you sure this is out first time meeting?"

"I assure you that you have never met the Count de Susario before," he replied with a smile.

Brooklyn cocked his head. "I'm sure we have. Have you ever had anything to do with the army?"

The Count's smile widened. "Actually I have."

* * *

Mariah saw Hiro talking to Brooklyn and felt worry rise. As far as she was aware this was not a part of their plan. Kai was supposed to be around when Hiro made his move and she couldn't see him anywhere. In fact, Hilary had gone missing to. She felt her stomach turn in knots. This was not a good sign. From the corner of her eye she saw Max once again dancing with a girl in a crimson dress. Not worrying about intruding on them she marched over and grabbed Max by the arm. He gave an indignant cry and the girl glared at her. She didn't care. The importance over balanced everything else.

"Max, come over here," she demanded. The worry was thick in her voice. "I have something I have to ask you." She stared at the girl who looked as if she had every intention of following them. "In _private._"

With a worried expression he followed her to a quite corner of the large dance hall. "Before we go any further can I just say that you look ravishing?"

Mariah gave him an unamused glare although she completely agreed with him. She was wearing a baby blue dress that was low cut and gave her bust the best push up she had ever known. It sweeped all the way to her ankles an had a mini train at the back that seemed to flow around her when she walked. Her hair was half up in a bun and the other half was a mass of curls that framed and settled on her body perfectly. Max could see that she was drawing more attention from her looks that she wanted. From behind her baby blue masque, sparkling with glitter, sequins and rose petals, her eyes shone with anxiety.

"Leave it out. Have you seen Kai?"

Max frowned. "No I haven't." He noticed Hiro with Kingston and panickedd. "Shit. What's he _doing? _He's supposed to wait until Kai's there to back him up!"

"You don't think I know that? Come on we need to find him before Hiro does anything stupid." She paused for a moment. "I don't suppose you saw where Hilary went?"

Max nodded. "I did. She was talking to my date for the night and she went outside to the balcony."

Her heart fell. "I think I know where Kai is then. I'll explain on the way."

* * *

Kai held Hilary in his arms and let her head rest against his shoulder. He could smell her perfume all around him, driving him insane with her gentleness. He sighed and wished they could be like this always. He looked down at Hilary and smiled. He loved this girl so much it hurt. Why was it that they couldn't be together. Why was life so cruel? He had had to watch the woman he loved pretend to be in love with another man and see him looking back with the same expression as he showed her. It had driven him mad watching the two of them playing happy couple to the world and knowing that no matter how much that bastard could claim he loved Hilary Kai knew he'd always love her more.

"Kai?" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I wish it could be like this always. I just want to be with you."

Kai was silent for a few seconds. "There has to be some way we can. There's just got to be." It was Hilary's turn not to say anything. So many things were running through her mind. "Meet me tomorrow. At the place just after midnight. I'll think of something."

She bit her lip. "I'll be there."

They leaned in to kiss again when the door of the balcony burst open. In a panic they split apart.

"Kai?" Max cried incredulously. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Mariah grabbed both of their arms in a rage and yanked them towards her. "Are you stupid right enough? Being together under Brooklyn Kingston's own _nose_? Anyone could have found you. _Anyone!"_

Kai ignored her and shrugged her arm away. "Where's Hiro?"

"He's about to do what we came here to do," Max said in a deadpan voice. His eyes never left Kai and Kai found that he just couldn't meet them.

Panic filled Hilary's eyes. "What you came here to do?"

"What, he didn't tell you?" Mariah asked innocently. "They came here to kill that bastard. Only Kai's not sticking to the plan."

She looked to Kai pleadingly. "You can't! You just can't! That country will fall down in a shambles and anyway, he's not the same person he used to be. He's different now!"

"Hilary..." Kai murmured.

"Don't tell me you're having second thoughts just because a girl's telling you?" Max hissed. "No offense to you Hilary but in case you haven't realised the country's already in shambles. How could it get any worse? And Kai., Hiro's out there about to strike and instead of being there to back him up you're to busy chasing your animal instincts with the target's fucking fiancé! What are you waiting for?"

"He's there right now?"

"Yes!"

Kai looked to Hilary who suddenly refused to meet his eyes. "Maybe we should call the whole thing off."

"It's too late for that now, Kai!" Mariah almost screamed. "Hiro's about to make the shot!"

Ignoring all else, Kai took Hilary's hand in his own. "It's your call. If we do this then we can be together."

A single tear ran from her eye. "And if we don't your friend might die. Do it. Just do it."

He gave her a quick kiss and with nothing else being said he, Max and Mariah ran from the balcony into the hall.

* * *

"The army, huh?" Brooklyn questioned. "I knew it. I was so sure I knew your face. Were you in the King's Army?"

"Yes, as was my father. He was very high up in the rankings."

The other man frowned. "And his name was de Susario as well? I can't seem to place him anywhere." He paused for thought. "No I can't think on him. De Susario?"

"No," Hiro replied, dropping his accent. Brooklyn's eyes widened. "Granger."

Quick as a flash Hiro whipped out his gun but before he had a chance to shoot another shot rang out, silencing all else. The gun fell from Hiro's hand as the blood poured out from his wound. Mystel, panting, ran to Brooklyn's side. His gun had smoke flowing from it. Hiro looked up and saw Brooklyn's menacing face glowering down on him.

"Too slow," Brooklyn said and pressed the nozzle of his gun into Hiro's forehead. Smiling, he fired again. Hiro's body dropped to the floor.

"No!" Kai and Max cried, now hidden in the hysteria that has arisen. Kai tried to run forward but Max grabbed him from behind. "It's too late," he whispered. "It's too late. We have to get out of here of we're not going to get out at all."

Everything was a blur. Max half dragged, half carried him away from the dance hall, slipping away unnoticed from the madness. Kai could no longer make out shapes or faces. His vision was blurred and his hearing fuzzy. He could feel himself being guided by Max to safety but nothing connected apart from the fact that he had failed. He had failed his friend and he had failed his country. The numbness he felt ate him up.

* * *

Please review!

jellybean-kitty


	14. Chapter 14

This is the first part of the climax:D Next chapter it all goes tits up:D I can't wait to write it. Maybe you can guess what's going to happen, maybe you can't. There's not long to go until the conclusion of which there are still a possible two, may three endings. I'm thinking of doing a couple of chapters of alternate endings but I don't know if I'll have the time to do them. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and reviews would be awefully nice:D

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Chapter 14

Max half carried, half dragged Kai into their hideout after two hours of straight ducking in and out of shadows. The streets were in an uproar after the attempt on Brooklyn Kingston's life with soldiers hellbent on arresting the culprits. Kingston wanted them alive so he could have the pleasure of delivering their sentence himself. They had very nearly been caught out a few times, since, in their masquerade outfits, they hardly blended into the streets of the lower class. Luckily, years of sneaking around the streets after dark had honed their skills and made such a journey back home almost effortless. Almost because there were at least seven soldiers who were lying unconscious in various allies.

When they staggered into the common room, they saw that everyone was on edge and restless. They all looked up at them hopefully but immediately sensed something had gone wrong. Max helped Kai over to the couch where he started to regain his awareness, realising the need to grasp hold of the situation. Not just for his sake but for the sake of everyone around him.

"What happened?" Garnet asked. Her voice was wobbling. "You didn't kill him, did you?"

Kai shook his head. With difficulty he uttered two words of explanation: "we failed."

"Failed?" Tyson repeated slowly. Kai nodded. "Well, where's Hiro? Did you get split up?"

Max put a hand on his friend's back. "Maybe you should sit down."

Tyson looked at Max and Kai and shook his head fearfully. "No. No, no, no." He raked his hands through his hair. "No, you're lying. You have to be lying. Hiro can't be...He's not! He's _not!"_ Tyson grabbed Kai by his jacket and shook him. "How could you let this happen? Why didn't you look out for him? Why didn't you make sure he was okay?"

"Max," Garnet said gently. "This isn't Kai's fault. It was an accident, wasn't it? There was nothing you could do about it." Kai and Max were both silent. She swallowed hard. "Wasn't there?"

"I didn't mean for this to happen. It was a mistake."

Garnet's voice thickened ever more. "Kai, what do you mean by its a mistake? What _happened?"_

"I wasn't there when I was supposed to be. I...I was with some one."

"_With someone?"_ Garnet repeated again. "What the hell do you mean you were with some one?"

"I want to hear it from Max's point of view," Ray said quietly.

They all looked at Max who avoided all of their gazes. He was more than uncomfortable with this situation for he knew that when they found out the truth Kai would be lucky if survived the reaction, especially since Tyson was looking at him murderously. It was a look that Max had never seen from his best friend and he was more than a little worried about how this situation was going to unfurl. He looked at them all and knew that they weren't going to back down.

"Look, remember that you guys weren't there, okay. You know what we planning to do, right? Hiro was going to shoot Kingston with Kai and I keeping him in his sight all night to distract Mystel and Garland. Well, before I explain this anymore there's one thing you need to know. Hilary's been having an affair. With Kai." They all gasped in a way that would be comical if it hadn't been for the seriousness of the situation.

"How _could _you?" Tala hissed at Kai, who avoided all their glares. "You knew how important she was to us and you've been risking her life and your own all this time! You didn't even tell us about it. How long have you been sneaking about around our backs?"

"Since I was shot."

"All that time? Kai you're an idiot. A selfish idiot." Tala's eyes burned into Kai and he felt them like a fire on his body that wouldn't be put out. "I want to hear the rest Max. God help you Kai if we hear what we think we're going to hear."

Max looked nervous again. "Well, when it came to Hiro making his move Kai was nowhere to be seen. Mariah found me and asked where he was and obviously I didn't know. She then asked if I'd seen Hilary and I'd noticed she's sneaked out to the balcony. From that, Mariah knew that was where Kai was."

"You mean Mariah knew?" Ray asked.

"Obviously. She's been helping them sneak around. Well, help them not be caught, I suppose is a better way to put it. Anyway we went out to the balcony and saw the two of them together. Then an argument happened since Hilary didn't want us to kill Kingston. I think she had her own agenda at hand and our plan was ruining that. In the end it was resolved but it was too late. Hiro had revealed himself and Mystel quickly unarmed him by shooting his hand." He glanced at Tyson to see how he was taking it. Not well. Not well at all. His hands clenched on his knees and his jaw was set hard. "Then Kingston shot him executioner style. He didn't stand a chance."

Slowly Tyson got up and walked across to Kai. No one stopped him. They only watched as he punched him square in the jaw. Kai flinched but said nothing. He could taste the blood in his mouth from the smarting blow. He didn't blame Tyson. If it helped him any he could take another shot. Then another. Hell, he could keep going all night.

"You," he whispered, "killed my brother. You weren't there when he needed you and its your fault he's dead. I'll never forgive you for it."

Garnet looked at Kai with tears in her eyes. "Please tell me that its not true. Tell me that it didn't happen like that."

"I'm a lot of things, Garnet, but I'm not a liar. What Max said is true, though I have to admit its a very sweetened up version. What I've done is even worse than he's making out. I...I don't know what to say." He looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry would never cut it. I shouldn't be alive when Hiro's dead."

Tala looked at him sadly. "How can you expect us to follow you now? As a leader you have to be selfless and you've betrayed us all by risking your life just so you can have another fling with a girl you barely know."

"I don't barely know her and it's not a fling. Believe it or not we're in love," Kai replied quietly.

"In _love_," Tyson scoffed, hate clear in his voice. "You mean to tell me that my brother's dead because you think you're in _love_?"

"Maybe you are and maybe you aren't but that's not the issue at hand," Tala said sorrowfully. "As a leader you have to be self sacrificing and because you couldn't do that a man we all care about and respect is dead. Tyson's lost a brother, Garnet's lost a cousin, we've all lost a friend and the country's lost a vital member of the Resistance. Do you really think we can work under you now, knowing that we're only second in line to a girl who you don't even have a future with?"

"You don't understand. You don't feel what we feel. No one could possibly know."

Tala shook his head. "You're acting like you're the only man who's ever been in love. You've not. Many people have to have made sacrifices and you couldn't even sacrifice one night. So what are we going to do? I think I speak for everyone when I say none of us can respect you as a leader now." There were a few grunts of agreement. "So what do we do now?"

"I'll stand down," Kai said. "You're right. I don't even respect myself as a leader. So I'm giving it over to you. Tala, you can lead the Resistance. You've more than proved yourself as ready." He put a hand on his doubting shoulder. "You may not believe it but I believe in you. Besides, what choice do we have?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I can barely look at you after what I've done. I'm leaving the Resistance. I'm leaving you. I don't know what I'll do or where I'll go but I can't stay."

All of them looked at each other bar Tyson. Kai took some comfort that they were objecting to the idea. Not that it mattered. He had a plan forming on the edge of his mind that he couldn't tell them and he knew he had to go anyway. Tyson wouldn't live under the same roof as him and he owed it to him not to make his life anymore difficult that what it already was.

"But," Kenny murmured, "without you there isn't a Resistance. Whenever people think of us, its your face they picture. It's you that Kingston wants to hang. They'll never take us seriously without you. If you're not with us, we're just a gang again."

"Wake up!" Tyson cried. "We _are _just a gang again. We have been so for the last six weeks. This was our final chance to take out Kingston and we didn't because Kai chose to fuck a girl over saving the life of one of his friends. With some one like that to lead us its no wonder we've fallen so badly." Tyson looked at Kai and for the first time Kai met him. He was crying. From the eyes that looked at him so murderously were tears. "I once wanted to be like you, Kai. I thought you were the greatest man alive. Nothing was more important to you than us, than the Resistance. How wrong I was. Now I can think of nothing worse than being you."

With a final venomous look, Tyson retreated to his room. An eerie silence fell over them all. Neither of them had ever felt quiet like this before. In the air hung guilt, blame, sorrow, hate. No one looked at the other person but remained in their own reverie of thought. Each had had a picture of what would have happened at the ball but nothing had ever been like like. No one imagine – good or bad – that it would turn out like this.

Eventually Kai stood up. With a heavy sigh, he said, "I'm going to gather some of my things together. I suggest everyone goes to bed and gets as good a sleep as possible. I'll be gone by the time you wake up. I won't bother saying good bye since I don't think a lot of you will want to hear it."

"You don't have to go you know." Max looked at Ray, Tala and Kenny: people he thought would agree with him. "You can stay here. You've let us down, yeah. You've betrayed us, yeah. But we'll forgive you. Maybe not for a while but it will come eventually."

Kai said nothing but shook his head. He was at his room when Tala pulled on his shoulder. "I can't-"

"Don't!" Kai whispered harshly. "Don't, Tala. Don't be afraid to lead them. They want you to. Live up to expectations for once in you life instead of always staying in some one's shadow." He slipped inside his room and shut the door firmly behind him, standing with his back against it. He heard Tala linger outside for a few minutes and eventually walked away. Only then he dared breathe a sigh of relief. He slid down the door and brought his legs up to his knees. He had meant every word about what he'd said about leaving. He fully intended to leave but what he didn't have was a plan in which to do so. It was there but he couldn't make sense of it. Where would he go? He had no idea. Who would he turn to? He had no one.

Only one thing was certain. He had to do something to make amends, if amends were even possible. He had to carry on his work with the late Resistance, get support again. He could do it. He was Kai Hiwatari, infamous in many countries and not just his own. He could be the spokesperson. That would be how to bring Kingston down. There only just over a month left before he married Hilary. Before that he wouldn't have the proper means to fight other countries. Kai had affiliates with France, Germany and Scotland due to his family name. If he could meet with them he could surely convince them for his help. After all, it would be countries like these Kingston would target once he was ruler. When that happened there would be no hope for them. He would have the means and firepower to take over every country in the world. He would have total domination.

Kai couldn't allow that, _wouldn't _allow that. He owed it to everyone he had ever met, ever known, ever loved. There was still fight left in him and he would use it until the bitter end, however soon that would be.

* * *

It had been a rough night for Brooklyn. A horribly rough night. He hadn't retired to his chamber until well after four in the morning. No word had been received about Hiwatari's capture and with a bitterness that still tasted in his mouth he had to admit that he'd been outsmarted yet again. Angrily he knew that if it hadn't been for Mystel the mistake would have cost him his life. It was sheer luck that was why he was breathing today. Not skill, not talent but luck. Even he had been afraid when Hiro had revealed his identity. He had tasted real fear and he hadn't liked it. At that moment he had truly believed he was going to die. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, knowing that your time had come. Everything that you had done wrong, everything you hadn't done...

He banged his first against the table and looked at the crack he'd made. He wished it was Kai Hiwatari's skull beneath his fist. He had been humiliated again. Hiwatari had gotten into his own house, attended his own party, fooled him into thinking he was an ally with his disguise, had him treating him like a well respected guest and then, to top everything off, his partner had almost succeeded in assassinating him.

Well he had failed. He had failed and now he would get his revenge. Kai Hiwatari was going to pay for everything he'd done. Not with his life but with his freedom, spirit and sanity. The things he was going to do to Hiwatari were going to drive him mad and his words could be marked.

"Are you okay?" Mystel asked casually, knowing what the answer would be.

Brooklyn looked at him from the corner of his eyes. "No, I am not okay. I want Hiwatari and I want him alive _and _I want him now. I will paint this town with his blood, then give him transfusions to keep him alive while I do it. Do you understand?"

Mystel shrugged. "Sure. You hate the prick. I hate him too. How do you suppose you find him sine you're making it sound so simple?"

"I interrogate his mole."

Garland quirked an eyebrow. It was the closest to excitement he would get. "His mole? Do you know who he is?"

"Yeah," Mystel agreed. "I mean I had my suspicions but now I'm not sure."

The red haired man grinned. "We all had our suspicions. For a while we even suspected each other. Funny how Hiwatari was working from inside when he wasn't even here. But I ask you. Just how did they get in?"

"Somehow they got invitations," Mystel provided doubtfully.

"Exactly," Brooklyn grinned even more widely, almost manically. "Do you know who gave out the invitations?"

"Hilary," they both answered.

He chuckled maliciously. "No, not exactly. There was another person involved. In fact, she organised pretty much everything from putting the idea in Hilary's head to even inviting Max Tate, Hiro Granger and Kai Hiwatari. In fact, I recall that she disappeared shortly afterwards whilst Tate and Hiwatari were escaping." He went into his desk and took out a file. "Funny thing is, I hadn't pieced it together until this morning. It was quite by chance that I discovered it. I was studying Hiwatari's family tree out of interest. Mainly I was interested at looking at Hiro Granger's." He pushed the file over to Mystel and Garland who opened it and their eyes widened in surprise. "Exactly boys, though she doesn't use that name now. I pieced it together once I found that out and realised it all made sense, why they were always one step ahead of us. You never noticed the servants in the background because you tend to forget they're real people. You just assume that meals are served or rooms are cleaned. Well this one's real enough. We may know her as Chiang but her real name is Mariah Hiwatari and she's been spying on us ever since she started here."

"B-but she's Hilary's best friend. Her only friend. What are you going to do?"

Mystel frowned. This wasn't good for Hilary and he had a bad feeling that not everything was as black and white as Brooklyn seemed to think it was. Things were starting to piece together but it was a whole different jigsaw to the one Brooklyn was completing. He had the image of a mole on his whereas Mystel had a secret photograph of which only two people knew about. He was thinking it might be three now if his suspicions were correct. After all, stopping Hiro shouldn't have been as easy as it had been last night. Something had gone wrong. Some one hadn't done what they were suppose to do and he'd noticed Hilary had been absent from the entire scene.

"I've not decided yet. A little interrogation first, I think. Then I'll make up my mind. Hilary's attachment to her may dissolve when she finds out about her true character. All of us say nothing to her until we've had a little talk with Mariah." He nodded to Mystel and Garland. "Perhaps you two could bring the little snake in here. Be as persuasive as you need to be but for God's sake don't let Hilary know."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Garland asked.

"Be creative," Brooklyn replied dismissively.

* * *

Mariah knew there was something wrong the minute she opened her room door and saw Mystel and Garland standing together with their arms folded together like henchmen of some mafia boss. She tried to smile a blasé smile but found it faltering. It was in their eyes that something was wrong and it was she who was concerned.

"Is something the matter?" She asked them with confidence she didn't feel.

Garland smirked and Mystel refused to meet her eyes. "Mr. Kingston wants to see you. Now." The latter's voice was calm, collected and chilling.

She smiled brightly. "I imagine he wants to ask eye witnesses about last night. Just give me two seconds and I'll be right there."

She attempted to close the door but Garland stuck a foot in it. "Now." Before she could react Garland's hand struck out and grabbed her, the other one slipping over her mouth before she could scream. "Make any noise and I'll gut you like a fish right here."

Her eyes slipped to Mystel pleadingly but he pretended not to see it. Instead he looked up and down the corridors while they quickly dragged her to the board room. Her mind raced faster than she could make out and she knew that she wasn't going to see the light of day again. It was over for her. She had no idea how she'd been found out but she had. Now they would want to know what she knew. The fight in her stopped and so did the struggle. If what lay ahead of her was what she thought it was then she was going to need all her fight and strength. She had information and they were going to want it.

Brooklyn was placidity waiting on her arrival with his arms folded on the desk. Mariah saw that he had a Glock sitting in front of him and the safety wasn't on. A cold sweat broke out over her body.

"Please take a seat, Miss Hiwatari," he said, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Taking control of her breathing she did so. She didn't want him to see how scared she was. He handed Garland a file who handed it to her. Her fingers trembled as she took it. "You've been very clever up until this point. In fact, if luck hadn't been on my side I'd never have figured it out."

"It seems lucks been on your side quite a lot lately. Wasn't it pure luck that saved you life last night? We had you once, Kingston and we'll have you again," she spat, rising from her chair. Garland put a firm hand on her shoulder and pushed her down again.

"That'll be a 'we' minus you," Brooklyn replied calmly, smiling at the sheer hate in her eyes. "You see we're hardly going to let you spy on us any longer." He laced his fingers under his chin and leaned towards her. "However, we are willing to make a little bargain with you. If you tell us what you know then you'll have your life. You'll be a prisoner here, obviously, but you can continue living the same life you have, fully pardoned." She was about to answer but he held a finger up. "Don't forget that if you decline this very generous offer, we'll use other methods to get what we want."

"Show me what you've got!" She hissed.

Brooklyn nodded, clearly pleased. "Take her down to the prisons, will you? Let's see if we can't change her mind."

* * *

Her heart hadn't stopped beating since the night before. Sleep hadn't came to her easily either and still she was in a panic. Brooklyn hadn't been killed and now he was after Kai with a vengeance stronger than ever. She didn't even know if he was alright, had no way of knowing until she met him. The hours were dragging in so slowly, what had been six felt like six hundred. Even looking at the clock it seemed to tick slower. She'd never wanted to see him so badly. It was not knowing if he was alive or dead that was getting to her. She knew Brooklyn had been busy all day but she didn't know what with. To make things all the more worse she hadn't seen Mariah around either. It would have settled her mind dramatically if she'd been able just to chatter with her. However, she was nowhere to be found. That wasn't something that should give cause for concern but something about it just didn't settle with Hilary at all. Maybe it was because of all the madness that had happened over the past day.

She couldn't believe how foolish she had been. How foolish they'd both been. She felt partly responsible for that man's death. If she had only just let Kai carry out the job he'd been given none of it would have happened. However, things might have turned out differently. There was no guarantee that Kai and his friends would have made it out alive anyway. There were still soldiers who would have been attacking them plus Mystel and Garland would want revenge. She truly believed that for what could have happened they all got off lightly. A man was dead and she felt terribly for it but she couldn't help but take relief that it hadn't been her man. It hadn't been Kai.

Her man...The very thought of it made her want to laugh. She doubted if he would ever be her man more than she'd be his girl. No, she thought not. Things were never to end that way. Life was just like that. The things you really want from the depths of your heart you never get. You only seem to get what you think you want, not what you know you want. It was a sad truth that seemed to have echoed throughout all her life. Not just hers, she was sure.

"You seem lost," a voice called to her from somewhere in reality. Slightly alarmed, she turned around and saw Brooklyn behind her. She hadn't even heard him come into her bedroom. Distracted by her thoughts, she smiled. He didn't smile back. There was something wrong. She sensed it immediately. He was hiding something from her. "I just thought I'd see how you were. You seemed pretty shook up after last night."

She smiled ruefully "Well its not every day there's a shoot up in your house and a man gets killed in front of your guests."

"Well the man was a criminal. He had to be killed. It was either him or me."

"Him or me..." Hilary repeated. "Is that the way you want to live our your life?"

"What do you mean?"

Hilary sighed. "Can't you see why they're doing it? Don't you hear your people? They're suffering." She looked at him sadly. "You really don't realise, do you? Why do you think there's a Resistance and why do you think your public adores them? Don't you get it? If they weren't treated so badly then they wouldn't look for something better. You may not want to hear this but I'm going to tell you anyway. You're not a patch on King Stanley. Maybe you're army's stronger but your relationship with your people's pathetic in comparison. They fear you. They don't respect you they fear you."

Brooklyn wanted to scoff but kept it in. Hilary obviously felt strongly about this and he didn't want to put his foot somewhere it shouldn't be. There were some things she just didn't understand. "Are you telling me that if I changed the way I ruled there would be no Resistance? Please don't be so naive. They want me dead because of the way I killed most of their parents and the way I ruined their lives."

"Yes but the majority of the population don't have such grudges. They just want to have the lives they once had. The poor don't want to be poor anymore. The middle class don't want to have to struggle to make ends meet. If you can do that for them then they'll never want to remove you from the throne." She paused for a moment. "Why did you do that to those people? The Resistance I mean. How can you live bearing that burden?"

For a fleeting second he couldn't meet her eye. "I'm sorry for it now, don't get me wrong but I was mad with power. I wanted it all and I didn't think of the consequences. Don't you think I lie awake at night thinking over all the wrongs I've done?"

"How long has this been going on for?"

"Not long since I started to love you," he admitted almost shyly.

Hilary was taken aback. "You...You love me?"

He got down on one knee. "Yes, I do. What's more I want to propose. Marry me, Hilary. Be my wife and my queen."

"I _am _going to be your wife and queen."

"Yes but mean it when you say yes. Not only will we be married but we'll rule together. You obviously own the heart of our country and you'll know how to treat out citizens the way they should be. I don't. My forte's war, defense and laws enforcement. Together we'll be the best monarchy this country's ever known."

"I don't know what to say..." She said quietly.

"Yes would be a start," he prompted.

"Then...yes." She curtsied. "It would be my honor."

The happiness on his face surprised her. The sheer delight and pleasure was unexpected. He kissed her on the mouth quickly but she didn't return it. She didn't have it in her to do it. "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

"Oh, I think I have an idea," she murmured and wrapped her arms around her body.

He left her then to fall back into her reverie. This time she had more thoughts to contend with. She should be happy. Her plan had succeeded. She'd made a man fall in love with her. She had changed his ways. So why did she feel so terrible? She'd heard before that guilt was only the fear of the consequence but she didn't believe it. She didn't fear what would happen to her if Brooklyn was ever to find out the truth but she did feel her stomach line up in knots for what she had led him to believe. He loved her and he thought she loved him back. She had more or less told him she did. What had she reduced him to? A fool in love. Brooklyn, the feared ruler, was now just a lovefool because of her.

Pity washed over her for him. He had eaten everything up like a starving dog and believed every word, every touch, every look. How could she keep playing along with this charade for the rest of her life? She knew that she would never love Brooklyn. She cared for him but she would never return the feelings she had led him to believe she had and in return had for himself. There was only one man she would ever love but at what price? The more they kept being together the more danger they were of being found out and the more she was at risk of ruining everything she had built with Brooklyn. She had her chance now. She wasn't in this for herself. She just wanted a better future for her people. The lives of so many was worth the happiness of one.

She looked into her mirror and saw she was crying. Although she couldn't feel her tears, couldn't feel anything, she knew what she had to do. She would meet Kai tonight but they would never meet again. Her heart broke at the very thought of it but she put it aside, locked her feelings in a box. She had to be strong now. This was her chance to do something that mattered and with so much at stake she had to do what she could. She wasn't strong, she wasn't smart, she wasn't a fighter. This was the only thing she was capable of and despite the sacrifices she would do it. For the greater of her people.

* * *

Please review!

jellybean-kitty xx


	15. Chapter 15

Not got too long to go, i think. Hopefully by the end of August most definitely. I've definitely decided on the ending I want so everything is working towards that. Hope you all like this chapter. This is probably the climax:D

Thanks for all reviews, as usual:D

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Chapter 15

Darkness had fallen. Hilary knew it was time. She had to go now and risk everything for everything. She put on a dark red velvet cloak and pulled the hood over her head. Most people were in bed sleeping save the night staff or so she assumed. She felt safer thinking this instead of jumping at every shadow and noise. She swiftly ran down the corridors that held all of the bedrooms taking care to run on the carpet to muffle the sound of her shoes. She made it to the stairway and ran down as quickly as she could, her hand gripping the banister so she wouldn't lose her footing. However when she reached the bottom she saw that she wasn't the only person awake in the palace. Her heart leapt into her mouth when she realised it was Mystel who was making his way back up the stairs.

They both stared at each other for a few moments before Mystel spoke angrily. "What are you doing? Where are you going at this time the night? If Brooklyn saw you-"

"Oh you won't tell him will you?" Hilary's eyes widened in fear. "He'd kill me if he found out."

"You've not answered my questions."

She looked around her and bit her lip. "Look, I can't tell you where I'm going but all I'll say is that I'm going to do something that's really important. This is the last time I'll ever sneak out and that's a promise. After tonight I'll have no need to."

Mystel looked at her suspiciously. "You know, I've been thinking a lot about you lately. I've come to the conclusion that something's not adding up. I suppose its none of my business but I just want to look out for you. You're going to be the only one who can restore this country to its former glory and if anything happens to you then everything's going to go tits up. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Nothing will happen to me, Mystel." She put a hand on his arm as if to validate her point. Mystel noticed how soft and warm her touch was. "I've been careful so far and I'll never sneak away again. Just let me do this one last thing. There's some business that's been left unfinished."

Without another word she fled out of the palace. Mystel wished her all the best of luck because she was going to need it. Whatever game she was playing he had now become a player and he didn't like it one bit. Things were getting dangerous now. He had a feeling that Hilary was going somewhere she shouldn't and meeting some one who could ruin her. Why would she take such a risk? What could be so important? All at once he thought he knew the answer and wished he didn't.

He knew there was no point in going to bed now for he would never sleep. Not until he knew that Hilary was safe again. He looked up towards the landing, wondering if he should go to his room or not. He definitely needed to wash up after being in the prisons.

The prisons!

If he could talk to Mariah she would know where Hilary was off to. If it was dangerous then he could warn her and take her back before Brooklyn discovered she was gone. There was nothing he could do for Mariah in return. There was no way Brooklyn was going to let this catch get away so easily unless she talked. Mystel knew she never would. Her loyalty to her cousin was far too strong. Of course Brooklyn hadn't even started with the proper 'convincing'. Extreme situations can cause extreme personality changes. He'd seen strong men reduced to begging tears. He thought it over again. There was one thing he could do for her but he doubted she would ever want it. It was said that the only way out of their prison was death or pardon. So far the latter had never been given. Mystel knew that it wouldn't be given to Mariah either unless she cooperated. That left them him one choice.

* * *

The prisons were located directly underneath the palace. It was a top secret one. No one knew about it save for Brooklyn, Mystel, Garland and those unfortunate enough to be in it. At this point in time there was only one occupant. The prison was kept for political prisoners who have answers to give but not enough willfulness to give them. So the three men would help provide them with this willfulness using whatever methods suited. The chamber at the and of the prison – of which there were only six cells, three on either side totally surrounded by metal bars – had brought screams from even the strongest of men at the thought of going in their. They had equipment that would make even the Middle Ages torture chambers look like a holiday

Mystel had once took pleasure in inflicting the most twisted of pains on other people and the knowledge of this made him sick. Since arresting Mariah they'd been busy. They'd used whips mainly and so far had only made her cry out in pain. No other sound had come from her lips. She was far tougher than she looked.

Mystel unlocked and opened the heavy door in the board room. That was the only entrance and exit from the prison, carefully hid by well placed curtains. It had been there longer than their reign and possible beyond King Stanley's'. It was certain that they were the first people to use it in some decades. They were certainly making up for its lack of use.

When he approached Mariah's cell she was asleep, however she had managed to do so on the hard, cold, concrete floor. She looked almost peaceful save the bruises on her face and the tatters of her clothes that revealed snippets of lash wounds.

"Mariah!" he said. She only stirred. "Mariah!"

This time she got up with a jump, straight to her feet. She looked at Mystel with a mixture of fear, hatred and defiance. He could tell the sudden movement had caused her great pain as fresh blood leaked onto her shirt.

"I need your help," he said, trying to show desperation.

"Help? Ha!" She spat at his feet. Her voice was rasping from lack of water. He made a mental note to bring her a meal. "Why on earth should I help you? All you've ever brought to me is pain and suffering. Me and everyone I know and love. That's all you ever will bring us. What can you do for me or for the people I care about?"

"I want to help. I want to help as much as I can without betraying Brooklyn, though the two just seem to clash. Hilary's gone somewhere and she wouldn't tell me where she was going or what she was going to do. I'm afraid that Brooklyn's going to catch her if I don't get there first. At least me finding her would be a wake up call that she can't be doing things like this. She could be killed or Brooklyn's feelings for her could quickly dissolve. Do you know he wants them to rule together? At first he was in it only for himself but now everything is about Hilary. I don't know what she's done to him but whatever it is I hope she keeps doing it."

She staggered to the bars and gripped them with her hands. "How do I know if I can trust you?"

"You don't. I'm you're only hope, though. What choice do you have?"

Mariah sighed. "If she's gone then she must be away to meet her lover. If you go now you may have a chance of catching her. After all, you are a great tracker, aren't you? You have to stop them from meeting. If they do its going to be all over. Hilary may try to call it off but I know that they love each other too much to do so. If you let her know you know then that will hopefully be a reality check."

"It's Kai Hiwatari, isn't it?" He asked suddenly, everything finally coming together, everything finally making some sort of sense. "You don't need to tell me I'm right. I pieced it together. I know things that no one else does, apart from Hilary and possible Kai now. Fuck, if Brooklyn finds them-"

"Then pray that he doesn't," Mariah interrupted. "Stop them."

Mystel nodded. "I will. And I've brought you something." He gave her a tablet not much bigger than a normal painkiller. "If it all gets too much just eat this. It'll give you a peaceful death if you want it."

He left her looking at the pill with surprise and curiosity. Death was her only way out and she knew that. Mystel just wondered what path she could choose. It was only a fleeting thought as his mind turned to a more important problem. Kai and Hilary. Hilary and Kai. Part of him had always known, ever since he'd discovered that picture of them. They were strangers but that's always how it starts. Now it had to end. For the sake of everyone it had to end.

Not wasting a second of his time, he dashed through the entire palace as silently as he could. He went into the Royal garage and saw that Hilary had taken a car. She must be driving herself, he assumed. The tyre tracks on the road indicated the direction she had gone. Mystel found his own vehicle and set off after her, hoping to catch her before it was too late.

Brooklyn appeared at the door several seconds later with his Cheshire cat grin on his face. "You better call in reinforcements," he said to Garland. "I think there's going to be a showdown."

* * *

Hilary was already waiting on him when he arrived. The sight of her in the moonlight was a sight to be seen. Her dark silhouette was perfect, true beauty. Her hair blew softly in the gentle wind and the scent of her perfume flowed gently towards him, arousing all his senses. At the sound of him arriving she turned around and smiled happily. They met in an embrace and kissed softly.

"I was half thinking you wouldn't come after last night," Kai told her. "I thought you'd be under strict lock and key."

"I have to admit I was thinking the same of you. I'm surprised that your friends at the Resistance let you out of their sight!" The mood dipped, causing alarm in Hilary. Something about the Resistance was obviously not settling right with Kai. "What's the matter?"

Kai took in a deep breath. "I've left the Resistance. I'm no longer a member."

"What? But, Kai!"

"I'm not the key player anymore. I've failed too many times and brought needless danger to everyone. One of my closest friends was also killed because of me. I've stepped down and handed leadership over to a more able bodied person."

Hilary pushed him away slightly. "But everyone fails. That doesn't mean you should quit everything you've ever worked towards."

"I'm not." The answer surprised her. She looked at him questioningly. "I'm going to continue their work elsewhere. Travel about and gain support from our allies in different countries. I know that quite a lot of leaders feel threatened by Kingston's possible rule. They'll want to ensure that the fire is put out before it even sparks. If I go, they'll know who I am. They'll know what I'm about and that I'm after the real thing. I'm not the only one who wanted him dead, you know."

"Well, what if I told you that he's different now. He doesn't want to oppress his people any longer. The problem is he just doesn't know how to go about it. He wants me to rule with him, to show him how. He wants this country to be peaceful. He wasn't always a warmonger, you know. I don't think he is now, either. We could really make this country into something great, something that other countries will look at and admire." She looked at him, searching to see what his reaction was. He was good. She saw nothing to give him away. "See, now you don't have to kill him. I'm going to make him do what you want. You want freedom for everyone don't you? Well I can give you that. _He _can give you that."

"What I want is Kingston dead."

"Why?" Hilary questioned angrily. "So you can get revenge? What about the rest of the country? How do you think we'll cope without a leader? Do you think Mystel and Garland can do it because they're Brooklyn's number two? They can't. Don't be so selfish. What he did was terrible, evil. There's no denying that but if you kill him everything will be ruined! We'll be going backwards."

"So what are you saying? I should stay with the Resistance and yet we do nothing because you've got it all under control? You're contradicting yourself!"

"No, what I'm saying is that you should stay with your _friends. _You need them as much as they need you. If you don't you'll be alone. Do you really want that?"

"I didn't think I'd be alone," he replied quietly. "You said you wanted a way for us to be together and that was it. We'll run away together. That way we'll never be found and Kingston can never have absolute rule. When the time is right we'll return, overthrow him and you can have the throne. You've already shown that you're more than capable or ruling."

Hilary turned from him and faced the ocean. Her heart was full of sorrow for what she had to say next but she couldn't hold it in any longer. She raised her hand to her chest. "Kai, I came here tonight to tell you that we can never meet again." She laughed without humor. "Funny how simple it is to say such a thing. Just a little word or two and every thing's over. Well, almost. I suppose the feelings will never disappear. Or maybe they will in time. All I know is this can't go on. I love you but it just can't."

For the first time in his life, Kai had been rendered completely speechless. It was so sudden. He didn't know what to say. Nothing came to him, although Hilary was clearly wanting to tell her it was alright and that he understood. Well it wasn't alright and he couldn't understand. Not by a long shot. His entire plan had been built on the basis that she would come with him. They could elope and be so much stronger than they ever could here.

"I don't know what to say," was all he mustered. "I thought you'd want that."

She turned back to face him and he could see that she was crying. "I _do _want that."

"I...I don't understand how this could happen. What we have is perfect. Our love is perfect. How can it be so wrong? We should be together. Everyone who ever saw us would know that."

"Kai this is greater than you and I. It hurts so much to be doing it, to know that I need to spend my life pretending to be some one I'm not, feeling something I don't feel. But this is our chance to do something that really matters. We have to just push our feelings aside and carry on. So many people's lives depend on us. That's a responsibility that I can't cast away, no matter how much I want to be with you." She smiled sadly. "This might have been our one shot at complete happiness but at least we can take some comfort in knowing that we're helping with the happiness of others. I suppose it doesn't compare, no matter how selfless you might be."

Kai looked away from her. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do now. There's nothing I can do. Fighting Kingston is my life because I won't have one until he's either dead or overthrown. If I don't fight against him I have nothing. Well, I did have you."

She tilted his head towards her and looked into his fiery eyes. They were more like embers now than flames. "You'll always have me. I'll always love you, Kai. You do what you think you have to do. If you want to keep on with the Resistance then do it. Build up a unity in the other countries. I'll stay here in the meantime and keep the peace with Brooklyn. If – and only if- you can overthrow him then maybe you and I can rule together. But I'm not leaving here. I can't. And I can't see you ever again unless such circumstances arise. Please tell me you understand?"

A ghost of a smile flickered on his face. "You're a much better person than I'll ever be."

"The fact that you understand means that you're not so bad yourself," she replied.

"One last kiss?"

"I hope it lasts forever..."

They came to each other gently, their lips working in the rhythm their bodies shared naturally. Hilary clung on to him tightly, afraid to let go, afraid of letting go. Kai did too. The wind picked up around them but they could feel nothing but each other, only ever wanted to feel nothing but each other. Kai's hands ran up and down her back, in her hair, stroked her face. He kissed every part of her, leaving nips and sucks on all the places he knew she liked, the places he wanted to remember. He could feel her heart beating against his chest and knew how much he was going to miss the feeling of complete and utter love. Without her, he knew he would revert to his old ways: withdrawn, sullen, dour. She was everything he was and only when she was in his life could he be anything but on a permanent down.

Never in his life had he felt true happiness. Only knowing that she loved him could bring a smile to his face. Anything else caused it to be forced or sarcastic. What would he do if he never got to be with Hilary again? What girl could compare to her silken hair and ruby eyes? None. He'd been searching for one and never had found a girl who could make him feel the way she made him feel. No other girl made him feel _alive, _only satisfied.

"So it _is _true. I mean I had my suspicions but..." a man's voice said from the clearing.

Kai recognised Mystel in a heartbeat and whipped out his gun, aiming it at the man's head. "What the hell are you doing here? You have a fucking death wish."

The other man held up his hands in surrender. "Look, I'm not here to start a fight or whatever. I've come because I want to take Hilary back before Brooklyn notices she's missing and everything goes tits up. I shouldn't have let you go in the first place. I was stupid to let you."

Kai lowered his gun slightly, still making sure if he had to he could quickly take Mystel out. Hilary didn't looked pleased to see him in the slightest. She glowered at him. "You're just as stupid to come here to find me. If Brooklyn would have noticed I was missing he would have found Mariah and -"

"Mariah's been arrested," Mystel interrupted.

Hilary's eyes widened in horror. She grabbed a hold of Mystel's collar and looked into his eyes pleadingly. He couldn't meet hers. "Why? Why did no one tell me?"

Kai raised his gun again. "For your sake I hope to God you're lying. If you had anything to do with it I'll kill you right here."

"_I _didn't tell him! I mean, I thought there was a possibility it was her but I never put the idea across Brooklyn's head. He found out she was your cousin and the rest just clicked. What could I do? I didn't want to have a hand in it but then I would be betraying Brooklyn and I didn't want to do that."

"But you betrayed him anyway by coming here!" Kai cried and dealt a swift blow to Mystel's cheek. The other man's head snapped back.

He rubbed his smarting cheek. "Well he doesn't know about this, does he? I'm not going to lie, I'm partly looking after my own back. Who else is going to do it? I'm not like either of you. I don't have some one else looking out for me because I'm not an important part in any one's plans. I'm just the lackey."

"Is Mariah alright," Hilary asked, still clinging to Mystel.

For a second he was quiet and that was all both of them needed to know. Hilary changed her grip from Mystel to Kai and buried her face in the crook of his arm. He wrapped both of them around her instinctively and soothed her by rubbing her back. It comforted him too.

"Brooklyn wants to know things from her and he's persuading her anyway he can. It was she who told me where you might be, Hilary. In return I've given her a way out."

"Death or pardon..." Kai whispered, lowing his gun to his side. His voice caught in his throat and only Hilary heard it. The result was a shriek of horror and more tears.

"I don't know if she'll take it but its the only way for her to escape without betraying you. I'm sorry but it was the only thing I could do for her."

"Why didn't I know?" Hilary demanded. "Why didn't Brooklyn tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to know," Brooklyn replied, stepping from the shadows. From around him a group of soldiers circled the group, led by Garland. Kai went for his gun but the other two pulled theirs first, one aiming at Kai the other at Mystel. Brooklyn cocked his head to the side and Kai dropped his weapon in surrender, putting up his hands, giving space for two soldiers to restrain him from behind by his arms. Brooklyn smirked. "Well, isn't this a surprise. I follow a stray dog and he leads me to a whole pack of mutts." He turned to Hilary. Though he tried to hide it, she saw hurt and disbelief in his eyes. And something else, something darker. Jealousy. "Well, Hilary. You certainly had me fooled. I never saw you as a bitch. What a clever game you were playing." He walked forward a few steps so the barrel of his gun was pointing directly at Kai's forehead. "And isn't this the ultimate insult? Fucking my own bride behind my back. You should be proud of yourself, Kai. She is good, though. Isn't she?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Kai barked.

Brooklyn whipped him across the face with the butt of his gun, causing Kai's vision to blur. It took him a few seconds to regain his senses and he looked up at Brooklyn with pure hatred. "You better watch how you speak to me Kai. I hold your life in my hands now." As if to emphasise his point he cocked the gun. Hilary through herself on top of the gun in fear of Kai's life, knocking it from his hands. Angrily, Brooklyn grabbed her by the throat. "I'll teach you to interrupt me!"

"Don't hurt her!" Kai cried. "Please, you've got me. What else do you want?"

The other man looked from both Hilary and Kai in surprise. Their eyes were so full of desperation for the safety of the other. He hadn't expected that. Suddenly, it made more sense. Much more than it had previously. Then he laughed. "I don't believe it. This is more than just some little affair isn't it?" This amused him more and he was laughing so hard tears were coming from his eyes. "The two of you are actually in love aren't you? This is...Well, its precious isn't it? The bride of the dictator and the leader of the Resistance whose sole purpose is to overthrow him. Don't you know these things always end in tragedy?" He pushed Hilary towards two of the soldiers. "Take her to my car. I'll deal with her later."

Kai watched as she was led away, knowing that he was likely never to see her again. He took in his last sights of her with hidden anguish. He at least would die soon enough. She would have to live on, her plan failed and all hope of peace destroyed. The burden would only be his to bear for a short while.

"Now, what to do with the two of you? On the one hand, Mystel you have proven yourself more than loyal if it hadn't been for this rather egregious treachery. Not only did you know of Hilary's unfaithfulness you weren't going to inform me of it. Even worse than that, you had every intention of walking away from here with my worst enemy still on the loose. However, apart from this little slip up you're always been faithful to me. On the other hand, once betrayed you have no guarantee they'll never do it again. What to do, what to do..." He grinned widely. "I know. I'll make it interesting. I'll let the fates decide." He removed three bullets from his gun leaving three alternate blanks. He then spun the round. "You've got a fifty fifty chance of living and dying. If you live, you'll be fully forgiven and I'll forget your involvement in this little incident. If you die then you'll go down in history as a traitor. Seems the fairest way to decide this, doesn't it? So I have one question for you. Feeling lucky?"

Mystel took an involuntary step backwards as Brooklyn aimed at him. "Brooklyn, I've been nothing but loyal to you. I only wanted to help Hilary because of what she promised to do for this country. She just wanted to make it better. She came here to call this thing off. She wanted to rule beside you, not against you, just like I wanted her to do. Together you would be great."

"Well that will never happen now, will it? It'll be her ultimate punishment. People will suffer and it'll be all her fault."

"How could you _do _that? What happened to you? You're nothing like that Brooklyn I grew up with or once called my friend. He was many things but he was never cruel."

Brooklyn sighed impatiently. "You're boring me now. Let's have some entertainment."

He pulled the trigger. It was a blank. Mystel looked like his entire life had flashed before his eyes. They were wide and his breathing was heavy, jerky. His chest rose up and down as he tried to control his fear. It was quickly ebbing away. He was safe for now. Luck had smiled down on him.

"Some one up there must like you," Brooklyn said, not quite smiling but not quite frowning either. His attention turned to Kai and delight once again rose up on his face. The sight of him struggling against his captors would always bring a smile to his face. "That just leaves you now. What to do with you?"

"Cut the crap, Kingston," Kai snarled, still fighting against the soldier's grip. "You've always wanted kill me and you're not going to waste your chance."

Brooklyn cocked an eyebrow. "I don't recall ever saying I wanted you dead. Only that I wanted you arrested. Beasts should always be kept in cages. Stops them going feral, you know."

"What?" Kai stammered, already dreading the answer. Death would at least be a release. This fate would be one worse than death.

"Your punishment won't be to die but to live out the rest of your life in my prisons with the knowledge that everything you've ever tried to do has failed. I've put down your pathetic little Resistance, I've killed Hiro Granger, I'm going to become king in due time and – this is the best part – I can fuck the brains out of the woman you love whenever I want, however I want. I'll spare a thought for you when I ravage her again and again and again. Then I'll do it ever harder."

Kai fought against his captors, desperate to get at Brooklyn, to wipe the cruel, twisted smile form his face. "I'll kill you. I'll fucking kill you. You'll be dead before you get a chance to walk down that aisle to the alter."

Brooklyn chuckled. "By who? By tomorrow your face will be pasted in every newspaper, you name in every headline. Everything the Resistance has ever been will die. Then I'll hunt down your little friends one by one and kill them off until there's no one left in the world you gives a shit about you. You'll be forgotten. Your name never mentioned again." He grabbed Kai by his hair and pulled his face up towards his own. "I'm going to break you. I'm going to drive you insane. Everything you ever have been I'm going to take from you and I'll do it with a smile on my face the whole time." He waved a hand dismissively at Kai. "Take him away."

A sharp blow from behind caused Kai to lose consciousness. He slipped into the darkness that was soon to be his future without a struggle to stay awake. He was sure that for the rest of his life sleep was going to be a release he won't have the privilege to have.

* * *

please review!

jellybean-kitty xx


	16. Chapter 16

Well I didn't really update on time but it was only a week out. The beginning of this chapter came sort of easily but writing the rest...That was the cause of the delay. Hopefully I'll be back on schedule now as I really don't think there's much more to go. I'll do my best anyway.

Thanks all who reviewed! Hope you like this chapter! Sorry that its shorter than usual.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Chapter 16

It was cold and no matter what position she switched too, Mariah couldn't make herself comfortable. There was nothing in her cell. Not even a toilet or a blanket. If she wasn't in hell she wondered how truly horrible hell could be. Not much worse than here. After all, Kingston had to be the devil. No human being could possibly take delight in such cruelty towards another. It just wasn't humane nor natural. He was a demon. Truly. _And_ he was after Kai and Hilary. If he should find them...She didn't even want to think what would happen if he found them. She only hoped that Mystel would get to them first before it was the end of everything. She may be imprisoned but so long as Kai still had his freedom there was still hope that her death wouldn't be in vain.

She held the little pill between her thumb and forefinger, twisting it back and force. Such an innocent looking thing. It was white like a pain killer and circular. In fact, it could easily pass for paracetamol of ibuprofen. It was amazing how such a simple thing could kill her. She wondered how long it would take. An hour? A minute? Not that it mattered. In this place time stopped. There was no such thing If it did, all it would be was the countdown to her death. She was going to die. That was inevitable. It was something she had come to terms with long before. She knew that if she was going to spy there was a very high chance of her being caught, the result of which would be pain beyond anything she could imagine. What she had gone through already had been bad enough but she knew she was in for worse. Far worse. They hadn't even started with her. She could tell as much from Mystel's desperation for her to take the pill

She wanted to cling to the small hope that she would be rescued. Ray would surely stop at nothing to save her. Even in his current condition he would try every trick he could think of. Was that a risk she'd want to take? He could be caught as well, forced to go through what she was already going through. Did she want that? The answer was simple. She loved him too much to let him even try. No doubt the grief would all but kill him but at least that wouldn't take his life. They were so young, all of them. They shouldn't have to make decisions like these at their ages, nor should they be having to give up their lives for anything. However, that was a very simple truth. They shouldn't but they did. Mariah loved Ray and she knew she couldn't stay here for two reasons: incase Ray came to rescue her of incase the torture eventually made her crack and she ended up telling everything about the Resistance. She was strong but their methods were stronger.

The pill rolled into the palm of her hand temptingly. Thoughts of Ray went through her head as she threw it back into her throat and swallowed. A few seconds passed and she felt nothing, no difference. Then she felt drowsy, her head heavy. She smiled. It was a wonderful feeling. She didn't need to worry anymore. Everything was alright. Everything was fine. She would soon be gone and she would be at peace. This world would no longer be her concern. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and lay against the stone wall. Her back no longer hurt when she tried to get comfortable. In fact, every inch of her body felt lighter than air, like she was floating in a cloud of ecstasy: not a care in the world.

Her eyes closed and she was about to drift off to sleep however there was an interruption as the cell block door opened. She lazily opened one eye and watched to see who was coming in. She saw two soldiers drag a struggling prisoner to the cell beside her and throw him in. Behind them emerged Kingston with a smug grin on his face. She saw him leering down at the new prisoner.

"Now you can join your cousin. A little family reunion, so to speak."

He dealt a powerful blow to the man's stomach and he doubled over in pain. Still grinning that manic grin, he left, head held higher than ever and with that look of superiority Mariah had gotten to know so well. She gave him no second thought and instead gave her dozy attention to the occupant of the next cell. Her mind was too fuzzy to make sense of Kingston's words but her eyes were working well enough, though in the darkness of the prisons they couldn't see too well. The only light was a single lamp hanging in the middle of the ceiling.

The figure stirred and rushed over to the bars. "Mariah? Mariah are you okay?"

"Kai?" Mariah replied., sitting up. Her body now felt heavy and moving was difficult, though not enough to be unpleasant "Oh please don't tell me that's you. Please don't!"

They took each others hands through the bars. "I'm sorry but Kingston followed Mystel to me and Hilary. It's over for me, now. Hilary too. God, this is so fucked up." He looked at Mariah and had to swallow a gasp at her face. There was a nasty bruise on her cheek and several small cuts on her chin and forehead. The top of her hair was also matted with blood. "Mariah what have they done to you?"

"Don't worry about me," she replied smiling bravely. "I'm alright."

Kai looked around at his empty surroundings. "It looks hopeless doesn't it? I swear its not over. So long as I have another breath in me I'll do whatever it takes to get us both out of here. That's a promise."

Mariah laughed quietly, sadly. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"What do you mean I can't keep? We're both going to get out of here." He looked at Mariah and sensed there was something wrong. Her movements were slow, almost as if she was about to fall into a deep sleep. "Mariah?" he prompted, frowning with worry.

"I'm not getting out of here, Kai. I've not got very much longer. Mystel gave me the easiest way out and I took it." She smiled sadly. "I'm dying as we speak."

"Dying? But..Mariah! Are you hurting? Are you okay?"

"Shh," Mariah whispered. "Don't worry, Kai. I don't feel any pain at all. I'm at peace. I can hardly be hurt now. I'm not alone now and that's enough. You'll keep me safe. You won't let me go."

Kai reached his hands around her and pulled her in towards him. Though the bars separated them they never felt so much like they were together. There were no barriers between them save for the physical ones. She rested her head on his shoulder as best as she could. Her eyes were getting heavier by the second and she could feel her heartbeat slowing.

"You're going to live, 'Riah! For God's sake you can't die. Not like this. You deserve so much better!"

"Just hold me tight, Kai and let it be. Just comfort me."

Her head fell heavier into his shoulder and he stroked her hair gently. "If only I knew how to let you live but I have no idea how to help you." His head fell. "I just don't know. Except keeping by you but what good will that do? If you die, if you feel that hurt-"

"_Nothing _can hurt me now. What we do now will wash away what's past. I can be in your arms the way family should. I shouldn't feel like this but whatever brought you here must be heaven blessed. Now that you're here with me I feel like I can finally rest and put everything we've ever gone through behind us, all our hurt, all our problems with each other,the words we've said...It doesn't matter anymore." She smiled again. "So like I said. Don't worry about me. I don't feel any pain at all."

Her eyes began to close and Kai held her tighter. "Hush now, 'Riah. You won't feel any hurt." His voice cracked and he could feel tears in his eyes. "I'm here with you."

"That's all I need to know," she whispered.

"I'll hold you until you're asleep. I'll stay with you."

The smiled stayed on her face and Kai took her hand, feeling it weak and cold in his strong grip. She couldn't see him anymore but she could feel him and that was enough. She wasn't going to die alone. It felt like this was the way it was supposed to be; Kai was supposed to be the one to bid her the final farewell, no one else. She found that she wasn't upset by that. She was happy to be with him, more so than any other person in the world. Her thoughts were getting sparse now. She couldn't make sense of them anymore. Instead, she listened to her muffled heartbeat as it slowed, slowed, slowed...

A final grip on his hand told him she had finally passed. He kissed her cheek softly and laid her down on the ground as gently as he could. His cheeks were wet but he didn't wipe them. His tears belonged to Mariah. They were sacred. He'd let them dry in so she would always be with him, a part of him. She'd died a heroine in her own right and that was something he would never forget. He was glad she would no longer need to suffer. She was at peace now, the smile still on her face told him as much. What right had he to wish she was living still? Suffering still?

Ray would be heartbroken. Far worse. He tried to think how he would feel if Hilary were to die without any warning. His mind couldn't even comprehend the idea. What would Ray do? How would he live? Could he carry on? He would have to, wouldn't he? They all would. However Ray may be the only one to suffer more than he. Mariah had been his only family and the one person who truly knew him. None of his other friends could even pretend to know him half as well as she did. When he was stoic around them it was only she who knew what was going on in his mind. That connection was lost.

And Mariah...What she must have suffered to make her choose death. She had always loved life so much, had embraced each day. For her to take her own life...

He lay on his back and turned towards her. Although he should be contemplating how to get out and his mind should be concocting some plan, he couldn't. His memory should be replaying the entire scene at the cliff but it wasn't. His thoughts were with Mariah as her spirit traveled to her eternal resting place, where ever that may be. He wished her Godspeed.

* * *

Hilary was sitting in her room waiting for her fate to arrive. She doubted it would be much longer now but until then she was left to suffer in the turmoil of her thoughts. Everything was over now. Her life was over, the Resistance were over, her happiness was over. Nothing would every be the same and she knew she would never know contentment again in her life because she would never see Kai again, could never be with him. It wasn't just that though, was it? Brooklyn was going to kill her, or leave her something short of it. Of that there was no doubt. She had seen the hurt, the pure and blunt betrayal. If only he could understand that she did love him, she was sure of that but it was in a different way. Maybe no love, but fondness. She hadn't meant to hurt him. That had never been her intention. She's just wanted to make a difference and look where it had gotten her. Her love was in jail never to be free again and she was under Brooklyn's control with the same fate. It seemed ironic that in trying to secure her people's freedom she's ended up giving up her own. It was funny but not in a ha-ha way.

If there was a part of her Brooklyn left, even just a small smidgen there may be a chance for her to reason with him. He could possibly see the sense and the reasons. Maybe even come to forgive her. After all she had gone to Kai to end the relationship. Wasn't that enough?

Then it hit her. Of course not. It would never be enough, not for Brooklyn. She would always love Kai and he knew that. No matter how hard he'd tried he'd lost one prize and that was her heart. It was the prize that would have meant everything and he's lost it to Kai of all people. It would just be him to feel the wrath of his losing such an important game; she would suffer just as equally in a different way.

Perhaps the biggest part of her suffering would be the knowledge that she had failed. She had failed her people because she couldn't fight her feelings. Her love had just been two strong as had Kai's. It was the greatest tragedy. Their love had been so dangerous it had to be hidden but so strong it couldn't be. As a result what was already a bad situation was going to get far worse. This had only been the calm before the storm, as was her time alone in her room.

She'd tried the handle earlier with an idea that maybe she could make a last bid for freedom, maybe even try and find the Resistance base and ask for their help in freeing Kai. Of course it had been locked. Even if it hadn't would it even have worked? All her plans thus far had failed her. Hadn't Kai left them? Did that also meant that he'd left bad feelings behind him too? Surely not. Surely they'd at least try to set him free. They were still to carry on, weren't they? If they were as true as Kai had always been then they would at the very least try to help her. If she and Brooklyn were to marry in what she feared was his current state of insanity then all hope would be gone, not just hers.

What of their children? He would surely want to have heirs. What guarantee did she have that her children would be safe from his madness?

The air suddenly grew heavy.

"Something wicked this way comes," Hilary muttered humorously.

She poised herself on a chair in her sitting area and awaited Brooklyn's arrival. He was heard before he was seen and initially, though his footsteps had the heaviness of a man who wasn't in the best of moods, the slow pace told Hilary that he was feeling pleased with himself. Well, why shouldn't he? He'd secured his biggest enemy, found out the mole and was about to have his way with his enemy's lover.

The door flew open and Brooklyn stepped in with the air of a man who was very pleased with himself. "Hunny, I'm home!" he sang, grinning wildly.

He advanced towards her slowly, menacingly. She kept her ground, keeping his gaze steadily. From experience she knew that showing fear would only encourage him further. She was determined to be brave. Brooklyn wouldn't get a cry, whimper or scream from her.

"Oh that's right, isn't it? You're not my hunny. It was all just one big game to you. I bet you laughed about it with Hiwatari the very second my back was turned. Oh how I bet you both just chuckled at that one," the grin slowly faded and Hilary saw the anger he was feeling. She saw it and felt sick. He had every intention of showing her first hand just how angry he was.

"Brooklyn, that's not what-"

She was stopped by his hand on her throat, squeezing it so she could barely breath. Easily, he lifted her off her chair and brought her up to his height, meaning her legs dangled a few inches above the ground. She gagged against his grip, fighting for breath.

"You!" he spat, glaring into her eyes. "You tried to wrap me around you little finger while you played whore with some other man."

"No," she managed to spurt out. "I never meant for you to be hurt."

Brooklyn snarled. "That's a lie. You never meant to be caught, is what you mean."

She was feeling dizzy now. Brooklyn refused to loosen his grip. "I met with Kai to call the whole thing off," she wheezed. "I was going to stay with you instead. I wanted to be with you!"

His other hand slapped her across the face with all his might. Her head snapped sideways with such force that her neck felt it might snap off. She had to bite her tongue to stop her squealing in pain.

"Stop trying to twist things you little snake," he hissed. "The only reason you would want to be with me is if you were getting something out of it for you."

His grip released enough so she could at least breath again without being in total pain, though the sting on her cheek was enough to forget anything else. She looked up at Brooklyn's face and wondered what had caused the brief moment of mercy and then she saw it. He was hurting, bad. His eyes were shining with it and that was dangerous. Brooklyn wasn't the kind of man to write his feelings down in a diary to make him feel better. No, he would vent them in another way. On her.

"You made me believe that you loved me..."

Hilary shook her head desperately. "No, Brooklyn."

He tightened his grip once again. "You made me believe that you loved me!"

With a cry of rage her threw her onto the bed and pinned her down by holding her hands above her head. She forgot all about putting on a brave face and screamed, desperately trying to fight him off but she just wasn't strong enough under his powerful and heavy body. Her own was so small in comparison. Her kicking legs were quickly stopped by his own and as much as she tried to twist and writhe she couldn't break free. Then his hand went for her jeans button, unfastening them and pulling them down to her knees, her underwear with them.

She looked into his eyes for a trace of the Brooklyn she knew, the man who she could maybe plead with for mercy but to her horror she saw he had gone forever. In place of him was this monster. A monster hungry for revenge and retribution.

He pulled down his own trousers and entered her, thrusting painfully against her. Hilary closed her eyes and just waited to for it to be over, not caring about the tears spilling over her face. She'd never been in so much pain, mentally and physically and Brooklyn showed no sign of stopping soon. He would stop briefly and then begin again, saying nothing to her and the only sound were the ragged breaths of a man climaxing and the whimpering of a terrified woman.

After what seemed like an age he pulled out from her. His face was covered with sweat and his hair clung to his forehead. He did up his trousers and spared Hilary not another glance.

"Think of that as your punishment if you want to but you'd be very wrong. It was more about getting revenge on your lover. I promised him that I would do it and I always keep to my word."

"What else did you promise to do?" she whispered harshly. Her voice had almost gone. So much screaming had caused it to roughen and become hoarse.

He didn't reply to her but walked out instead, locking the door firmly behind him. Pained and in a daze, Hilary got shakily to her feet, pulling up her jeans and fumbling with her zipper she gave up. Her fingers were too numb and her mind too distant to work the simple device so she gave up and instead walked to her balcony. The rain was falling now. Heavily. It would fall for some time now, she predicted. Even when the sun shone down their country would always be raining. In her world at least the clouds would always be dark and the leaves would always be falling. She shivered as the rain fell down on her, wetting her hair and clothes and collapsed against the railing.

She hummed to herself and brought her knees up to her chin, wrapping her arms around them. Slowly she rocked back and forth. She didn't recognize the song at first; only knew it was some melody from a time when she knew nothing of pain and misery. Then she remembered. It was a song her mother had sung to her whenever she had a nightmare and couldn't sleep. One that always took her to her childhood dreamland and banished the demons and monsters from in her closet and under her bed.

Eventually she fell asleep but her dreams were a tormented foretelling of what was to come.

* * *

Brooklyn and Garland sat in the board room drinking brandy with each other, toasting to the dawning of what was going to be a very good day indeed. He was in a far better mood having ridden himself of his anger with Hilary in a way he'd never known the pleasure. He'd calmed down notably and even had a clear head now. Despite discovering that Mariah had passed away during the night – a full postmortem was going to be carried out to find out why her death had been so annoyingly peaceful – things were shaping up to be pretty good. The news of Kai Hiwatari's death had already been given to to the press so that there would be a full report on it in the morning's tabloids. Of course the story would be based on the on provided by Garland which differed by the true event quite drastically to work to Brooklyn's government's full advantage. Kai had once been hailed a hero of the people. The title was going to be stripped from him by the afternoon. His name would be bile on people's lips. They would believe anything they read in the papers.

The Resistance was finished, too. Their futile attempts to overthrow him had been for nothing. Although there had been times when he could admit he thought they may actually get the upper hand he had emerged victorious, shining in his glory. With Kai imprisoned they couldn't possibly carry on. They were fools but even fools would have sense enough to admit when all hope was gone for them.

Wouldn't they...?

But Kai had left the Resistance and it hadn't been fully by his own accord, had he? He had handed over leadership to Tala. That was the most he knew of the situation and he knew finding out more was going to be much harder. From his own experience in dealing with the Valkov family he knew that Tala would be well capable of handling the task. Maybe even as well as Kai had in his own way.

He drank the rest of his brandy, letting the strong flavour remain in his mouth for a few seconds before swallowing.

"Another?" Garland prompted and poured from the bottle before getting an answer.

It was drank even quicker than the first. "I don't think everything is clear sailing yet. Valkov is now the head of the Resistance."

"You're worried?"

"Indeed. Hiwatari was all show. Ivanov will be much more subtle, no doubt. Sneaky. I don't like the idea of not knowing when they're about to strike. At least Hiwatari was predictable, though almost impossible to fight against. Valkov doesn't have that weakness, if it could even be called that."

"Yes, but they had Mariah working here to inform them. They have no one now. We have the element of surprise."

"So do they..."

Brooklyn drummed his fingers on the desktop, frowning deeply. They'd gotten only a little information out of him and it had all been willing while the took Mariah's body away. Even though he's lost Hiwatari couldn't resist taking it like a sore loser and informing him the game was still on, only with a different opponent. Well Hiwatari, Valkov, whoever. No matter who the player Brooklyn would always win. All he had to do was thwart them before they had a chance to strike them. He would put out this little fire before it became an inferno. He would find their hideout and -

"He'll never talk," he said suddenly, knowing what he'd already known. "No matter what we do he never will. I could do anything to him and he would keep all the Resistance's little secrets. He was loyal to the end. When he was in danger of betraying them he left, putting himself at risk for their sake. No torture I could unleash on him would hurt more than betraying his friends."

Garland raised an eyebrow. "I think you're looking at this in the wrong angle. What have you been planning all along which would make any attempts to overthrow you futile?"

The question require no answer. "That's all very well but I still have another three or so weeks to wait until Hilary is of age. That's three or so weeks more than I'd like to give them for a chance to attack. I have a feeling that when they do it will be the last one the Resistance ever needs. I fully believe that had Hiwatari and Hilary not been together during the ball – and this has to be the case as this is the only explanation for both of their absences and similarly appearances – I would not be living. Valkov has no such distractions. If he does have a girl he no doubt has access to her whenever he wants and requires no secrecy when doing it. His marksmanship will be second to none if its anything like his fathers."

"You have druids."

"They're not around me twenty-four seven. Besides, how can they save me from an attack I don't even know's going to happen. Having to wait such a length of time is dangerous."

"Then don't wait." Brooklyn's eyes flicked up to the other mans and he saw that he looked like he knew something important, something he wanted to share. "Marry her sooner."

Brooklyn regarded him with a raised eyebrow. "And how do you suggest I do that?"

"The problem always was getting her full consent, wasn't it? That's why you had to wait. Now if she did consent fully you could marry her by tomorrow night if you wanted."

"And to get her consent?"

"You use her weakness."

They were both smiling now. "And her weakness is sitting in a prison cell. Let's see just how deep her love is, hmm?"

* * *

Please review!

jellybean-kitty xx


	17. Chapter 17

Only a day late...That's not too bad at all for me:P I'm thinking four more chapters, maybe a bit more, and this story is finito. Hope you enjoy this one!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Chapter 17

It was the morning news report that informed them of the tragedy that had been bestowed upon two of their friends. It had been unexpected and the news had hit hard.

The morning had started like any other morning. One or two had gotten out of bed and quickly pulled everyone else out to start the day. Toast, cereal and other breakfast foods were prepared by those who wanted them and the news channel was turned on for background noise as they ate or waited on the kettle to boil. Normally they only half payed attention to the television for it was all news they had heard before. Nothing seemed to have changed lately apart from the 'leads' that Kingston had gotten on the Resistance's whereabouts. However the news bulletin had for once grabbed each of their attentions and held it there for much longer than any of the could have imagined from a morning news report.

"We've been informed last night that the capture of rebel leader Kai Hiwatari, known leader of the rebel group The Resistance, took place last night in an unknown location by the great leader Brooklyn Kingston himself. Hiwatari is currently being held in a secret prison; the details of which are strictly confidential. There will be no trail held in defense of Hiwatari in his crimes of terrorism due to overwhelming evidence and no lawyers willing to represent such a detestable criminal."

Tala shook at his head incredulously. His mind couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing and his ears were hearing. "No! It can't be!"

"Kai!" Garnet whispered hopelessly.

On the screen was a picture taken at the scene with Kai's hands behind his back and he being detained by two soldiers. His eyes and Kingston's were locked in a look of shared utter contempt. He looked defeated by the fire in his eyes was still there.

"I don't get it," Max said. "How did he find him? Why didn't Mariah stop him?"

Ray, who had said nothing to this point, shook a silencing left hand at them to be silent as his face's colour drew paler and paler until it was white.

"Further investigations into the matter showed that Hiwatari had an informant working as a servant to Hilary Tatibana, fiancée of Kingston. Her identity was revealed as Mariah Hiwatari – cousin to Kai - and had been working under Lord Brooklyn using a false name. Mariah Hiwatari was taken into custody just hours before her cousin. However sentencing can't be issued as she passed away in the early hours of this morning. Investigations into her death are currently being carried out.

"For a full report watch the news at twelve when we'll have second in command Lord Garland live at the palace."

All of them turned to Ray whose ashen face was stony.

"Ray...?" Garnet whispered.

"I didn't even know she'd been arrested," he said, his voice thick. "I hadn't spoke to her in days but I'd just put it to the back of my mind. I didn't think anything of it, even though barely a day goes by when we don't talk. I could have found out she was in prison. We could have rescued her. _I _could have rescued her."

Max rubbed his friend's back. "Ray, no. Can you imagine the security in a place like that? There's nothing we could have done."

"We could have tried!" Ray cried. "I've failed her. She's dead because I've failed her." They were silent. Words of consolidation couldn't reach any of their tongues. What could they possible say anyway? "I wonder if she thought about me before she died? I wonder if she blamed me for not being there."

"Mariah knew the consequences of her actions should they be found out," Tala told him, his voice taking on an unfamiliar soft tone. "She accepted the post in full knowledge that she would very well be killed if she was caught. If any blame's to be passed it should be on those who are really responsible. I'm talking about Kingston and his two bloodhounds."

"It won't bring her back, though, will it? 'Bring her back'. I can't believe I'm even talking about bringing her back. How can this be happening so soon? We had our whole future together." Ray took his head in his hands for fear he would no longer hold it up. "How can I do it alone? Even now I feel like a part of me had been ripped away. And the worst of it was that she died alone in a cold jail cell. No one to comfort her, no one to tell her it would be okay."

"You're wrong," Kenny murmured. "She wasn't alone. Kai would have been with her. I'm sure of it. Kai wouldn't have let her go through it by herself. I'll bet he was there beside her until the very end. Her death would have been peaceful and you can't ask for anything better than that. Do you think Kai's death will be peaceful? Do you think any of ours will?"

Tyson slammed a fist hard onto the coffee table. "Kai doesn't deserve a peaceful death. Its his fault we're all a part of this. It was his mistakes that led this to happen."

Ray shook his head. "You're wrong. Mariah's death was through no one's fault. I certainly don't blame Kai for it. Sure, the whole thing revolves around him but Mariah's involvement in the Resistance was her own choice. Knowing that I'll never see her face again, never hear her voice...It hurts so much that I can't even put it into words. Even so, I know that blaming Kai to try and heal the pain isn't going to help any. All it will do is turn my pain into hate against some one whose never done anything but his up most best to protect his friends and family."

"And now its his turn to be protected," Tala said firmly. "Too many of our friends have been lost to Kingston's reign. I'm not losing another one. We've got no choice. We have to break him out or die trying."

Max nervously replied, "I think its the die trying bit that's going to be more likely."

"Are you afraid to die?" Tala questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah!"

"Me too," Garnet admitted. "But I'm even more scared of losing everyone around me. At least if all of the world goes wrong around us we're never totally by ourselves when we're all here together. One by one we're getting picked off. How long do you think it'll be until there's only one of us left? We have to try and do something. Kai would have done the same for any of us."

Tyson stood up angrily and looked around them all. "Am I hearing you right? Are you saying that we should risk our lives trying to save that asshole? What has he done for us lately apart from reduced our numbers!?"

"He left when he thought he was in the way between us and victory," Tala answered calmly. "And the real crime is that we let him leave. If we hadn't then we wouldn't even have to think about a rescue mission. We all knew the danger he would be in if he didn't have our hideout to stay in while the heat was still on."

Garnet wrapped her arms around her body. "Let's face it. We've all done wrong to each other, haven't we? Not one of us can say that they've done right to each by each other. Not lately anyway. Maybe now's our chance for making it all up?"

"Getting Kai our isn't going to be easy," Kenny said, hacking into the security system used by Kingston's army. "By the look of this we'd have a better chance of killing Kingston that rescuing Kai." They all went silent and looked to Kenny who squirmed nervously under all the attention. "Is it something I said?"

"What's the one thing we could do that would mean even more to Kai than getting him out of the shit he's currently in?" Tala asked, almost smirking but given the situation unable to. "If we killed Kingston Kai wouldn't care what happened to him because then it wouldn't have been in vain. Nothing else would matter. _But _if we rescued Kai and in turn missed what may be our only chance to take Kingston out that'll be all the more worse to him." Now he did smirk. "I think I have a plan forming."

* * *

Kai's body was stiff and every inch of him felt like it was in a cramp. Having to sleep on a cold hard floor didn't seem to be doing much for his limberness. His stomach felt empty as he slowly moved into a sitting position. During the night Mariah's body had been taken away by soldiers and he had feigned sleep. Getting questioned about her death wasn't something he had been particularly in the mood for. His soul was too sad for that.

His thoughts went to Ray. How was he feeling? The entire world must know now and Ray would have had to learn the news of her death via some public communication, like a newspaper or channel. What would that feel like? Getting up one morning, carrying on business as usual only to open the newspaper and find out that the woman you love is dead. As quick and as painful as a bullet to the heart, only this heart wouldn't show signs of injury, nor would the blow be fatal. Did he want to die too?

Kai wondered how he would feel if the tables were turned and Hilary had been in Mariah's place. He was sure that the world would stop. The pain of knowing that she would never again smile, laugh, cry or even get angry...that was worse than any physical injury. Even though he would never see her again it didn't hurt just now because he knew that she was still alive. Though what life had for her may possibly be a fate worse than death, just as his now was. Would Kingston treat her well? He'd give anything to know that she was. What good would Kingston get out of it anyway? Hilary did care for him. Although it made him jealous to no end Kai couldn't deny that Hilary did have feelings for Kingston. What man in their right mind would destroy those feelings which he returned just to get back at another?

That was just it, wasn't it? Kingston wasn't in his right mind. Jealousy had driven him mad. Mad and dangerous. Not for Kai. He would survive. He was a survivor. Was Hilary? He almost laughed at that. Of course she was. She was a lot stronger than anyone he'd ever met. Maybe not physically but certainly mentally. A lot stronger than he'd been anyway. Her morals and sense of justice were equal to none. His were flawed. He saw that now. His were flawed by love and revenge, two dynamic opposites. He didn't think it made him a bad person. Yeah, he may have killed a lot of people and destroyed a lot of families but that had been for the greater good. Or so he believed. Maybe Kingston felt the same. Or maybe he was power hungry. Whatever it was it didn't help his current situation.

The prison door opened and Kai watched as Kingston strolled in, looking pleased with himself and as if he didn't have a care in the world. He felt his lip curl as his cell door slid open. He got to his feet, using all his effort to hide the hardness of such a feat after sleeping on a stone floor.

"Morning Kai," Brooklyn sang, smiling widely. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a rock."

"Glad to hear it. I've got a couple of things I'd really like to know and obviously it would be just great if you could tell me."

Kai smirked. "Do you worst."

His smile gone, his captor leaned in close to him so he could make out every little detail of his face. "Don't you worry. I plan to."

Kai was hauled out of his cell by Kingston and Garland and walked down the short length of the prison to a metal door at the opposite end of the entrance. Just from the look of it Kai could tell what awaited him beyond. He was right. Littering the room were various devices, specially created to inflict maximum pain, punishment and humiliation on those they were used against. Kai recognised a few he'd learned about back when he had attended school and their history lesson had been about the middle ages: thumb screws, iron maidens, scold's bridles. Now he was sure he was about to get a much more detailed and involved lesson.

His hands were tied behind his back with iron chains by Garland, the end of which was tossed to Kingston. "The mistake a lot of people make when using torture devices is that they allow their victims to be seated or something of the sort. This means that between sessions there is a time of recuperation where the victim can have some form of comfort." He threw the chain over a beam above them and pulled hard. Kai was lifted onto his toes by his arms which were pulled up at painful looking angles. He felt like any other pressure would cause them to dislocate from the shoulder completely. He gasped at the sudden pain as the chain was secured. "I don't give them that such comfort."

"Really?" Kai asked, struggling to hide the pain from his voice that his face was showing. "I could get used to this."

Kingston laughed and took out a whip while Garland removed Kai's shirt. "Another common mistake is that when using a device such as this one people aim for the middle of the back." He let the whip unravel before Kai's eyes. It was a cat-o'-nine-tails. The main whip split into nine different throngs which in turn split into another nine, all of which were knotted. He flicked it up and let it crack in front of Kai's face. "To inflict maximum pain you should always aim for the small of the back where the skin is much more sensitive. I'll show you the difference. The middle..." He flicked the whip and it cracked against the middle of Kai's back. Kai gritted his teeth to stop him from crying out from the shock of the sudden pain. Kingston smirked. "And the small." He cracked the whip off of Kai's lower back and this time he couldn't stop himself grunting. It was at least double as sore.

"Couldn't tell...the difference," Kai gasped.

"Didn't think you would," Kingston admitted. "Now for the reason I've brought you here. I want answers and you have them. So tell me, where is the Resistance's hideout and how can I get in? And just so you know, for every answer I don't get, I'm going to add another five lashes. As it stands, I'm starting at ten so you can guess how quickly that's going to mount up. On another note, once I start, I don't stop, even if you suddenly feel like giving answers."

Kai smirked. "Do you think you're arms will hold out long enough? Surely after the first two hundred it's going to start getting achy."

Kingston cracked the whip, a clear sign his patience was running out. "Enough. Tell me what I want to know." He grabbed Kai's chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. "And I want the truth."

"The truth?" Kai repeated. "The truth is you'll need to convince me more than that."

His nemesis nodded. "I figured you'd say that. And so it begins."

Kai braced himself for the pain he was about to endure, taking in a quick breath before each lash. Kingston's aim was impeccable. He managed to hit the same area with force that would bring tears to any ordinary man's eye. Kai was no ordinary man. Even so the pain was terrible. His teeth were gritted so hard after the tenth blow that they were close to shattering. A trickle of blood ran down the bottom of his spine and he felt it soak into his jeans.

"How was that?"

"Just peachy," Kai replied.

"Same question."

"Same answer."

A second of silence passed between the two men until Kingston suddenly broke it by swinging the whip again. Kai hissed in pain as he was caught of guard.

And so it went on...

Kai had lose count of the number of times that the whip had made contact with his skin but he was certain it was sometime after one hundred. Between that and the pressure on his arms Kai was close to total exhaustion. After the fiftieth hit he had began to cry out. After the ninetieth he didn't even have the strength for that. His body was now in so much pain it had actually gone numb and he dreaded to think what a mess his back must be in. So much of the skin had been whipped away it wasn't long before Kingston had been making contact with raw flesh.

However, Brooklyn now had made no further progress getting his answers than when he'd started. As Kai had predicted, his arm was beginning to get a little sore from the repeated action and the frustration was wearing off into something else. Plain and utter contempt. How on earth was Kai managing this? He should be begging him for mercy by now. Even he doubted whether or not he would be able to maintain such a high level of pain for such a length of time. Irritatingly enough, he couldn't help but admire his strength. It was amazing, possibly beyond anything he could ever endure.

Without warning he cut the chain and Kai fell to the ground, hissing as the breath was knocked out of him. He lay motionless on the cold floor obviously awaiting whatever was next in line for him. Brooklyn frowned. So far all he'd managed to get out of him was a scream. His resilience was annoying. Not that it mattered anyway. In all honesty, he hadn't really expected to get anywhere with Kai. It was mainly to vent his own frustration at the current state of affairs. Still it would have been nice to be pleasantly surprised. At least he would get some use out of Kai.

"Bring Hilary in," he demanded to Garland who, with a slight smile on his lips, left immediately.

Alone at last, Brooklyn sauntered casually over to Kai and dragged him to his feet by his hair. He grinned at the sight of his once powerful and strong opponent struggling to maintain his balance but the grin quickly left his face when he looked into the other man's eyes. They were burning brighter than ever. His body may be weakened but his spirit clearly hadn't even been dented. Brooklyn felt a growl low in his throat. His body would heal if it was given time. He'd basically gotten less than nothing out of the last hour or so.

He decided to try a different angle. "I'm impressed by how long you've lasted; longer than anyone else who would either be crying out their secrets of unconscious. Longer than your cousin, that's for sure." He saw he struck a nerve as Kai's head turned sharply towards him.

"Leave her out of it," he growled.

"Well I've got no choice now since she up and died," Brooklyn replied with a chuckle. "After the first ten lashes she was begging for mercy. Really it was pathetic. I was almost embarrassed to be the torturer. To be honest, being a Hiwatari I expected more from her. I guess she wasn't from the pure breeding that the rest of you were. Probably just some little whore's accident. I heard that's what like your mother and her family were like. Thank God I've rid the world from the likes of such vermin."

Kai had heard enough and put all his power into a single blow to Brooklyn's face but he easily blocked it by grabbing Kai's fist. He turned Kai around so that he tender back was pressing into Brooklyn's midriff. He struggled but to no avail. In their current states Brooklyn was simply the stronger man.

"You should have heard Hilary last night Kai," he whispered into the other man's ear. "You should have heard her scream and cry as I raped her over and over again." That sent Kai in a fury that Brooklyn could only laugh at. "Nothing gets a man hotter than having a woman struggle beneath him. Believe me, you should try it sometime. If you're looking for a test subject then I'd suggest Hilary. I mean it, the fight just doesn't go out of her no matter how hard you fuck."

"You bastard," Kai screamed. "You sick, twisted bastard!"

Brooklyn shrugged and let him go, glad that he'd managed to get a rise out of him. Without the support, Kai's knees buckled under him. It took him another few seconds to regain his shaky footing. At the same time Hilary was led into the room. Kai was mesmorized by her from the instant her presence was known. Despite what Kingston had said happened the night before her head was held high and proud though she seemed to struggle with walking properly Their eyes met and they offered each other the smallest of smiles, invisible to anyone else had they been looking. Both of them seemed to be saying to each other 'look at the situation we've got ourselves into' and both of them seemed to be inwardly laughing at the irony of it all.

Even though he'd obviously just been through hell, Hilary didn't think Kai had looked stronger or more impressive. Physically he was severely weakened by whatever punishment Brooklyn had chosen to inflict but inside she could see nothing had come close to breaking. The two of them had that at least.

"Why am I here?" Hilary demanded uneasily.

The smell of blood was thick in the air and she knew it had to be both Mariah's and Kai's. The news of Mariah's death had been given to her that morning by Brooklyn. He would tell her nothing more, only that she had passed on the previous evening. Outwardly she had merely nodded, determined not to show that inside her heart was breaking. In the space of a night she had lost Kai and also her best friend. She knew she was now completely alone. Mariah would never be there to comfort her, chat to her or even be around her. However the time to mourn had not been then and she'd pushed her feelings backwards for surface appearances. She missed Mariah dearly but it wasn't the time for her to be sorrowful at her passing; not when the reason for her death was constantly around her.

Brooklyn feigned puzzlement. "You mean you two aren't happy at being reunited? I thought you'd be pleased." He shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess you can't please everyone."

"Cut the crap, Kingston!" Kai barked angrily.

A brief look of anger flared on his face but it was quickly replaced by the eerie casualness he was treating the whole situation with. "Okay, okay. You've got me. I've brought you here to ask you a question, Hilary, which would be great if you would comply. If you don't..." He looked towards Kai and back to her. "Well, trust me, you don't want to go there. You see, I'm not really liking this bachelorhood nonsense so it'd be great if we could move the wedding to, I don't know, say...tomorrow."

"I'm not seventeen yet," Hilary pointed out. "It would be illegal."

"Yes well there's a little by-law to that legislation that states if I have your consent; your full consent - and that means agreeing before a witness in a sane state of mind – that the marriage can be made at any age, providing the girl is of a high enough maturity and in an adolescent stage. Now the problem has always been getting your full consent, hasn't it. But you see, I have a bargaining chip that you might want to know about." Garland looped the chain around Kai's neck and hoisted, bringing him onto his toes and applying pressure to his air passages. Hilary screamed in surprise and fear. "Now if you want him to live all you need to do is agree."

"Don't do it," Kai gasped, his voice choked against the chain. "The Resistance are still at large. They can still strike if you give them time to-" Brooklyn struck Kai to silence him but it did no good. It only fired Kai up further. "What's wrong Kingston? Hitting too close to the truth for comfort? You're scared aren't you because the Resistance is going to be after you with a vengeance and the next time they strike I don't fancy your chances."

"Shut up!" Brooklyn hissed dangerously.

"Even if you marry Hilary they won't stop. You know that, right? They'll keep coming after you until you're dead. You're a marked man, Kingston. You've crossed too many people with nothing else to lose."

"Shut up I said!" Brooklyn cried and tore the chain from Garland's hands. He pulled up with all his might so Kai was hanging in mid air, bound and choking. "The choice is yours Hilary but I wouldn't waste too long in making it. How long do you think he can hold on? A minute? Two minutes? Do you really want to risk it?"

Panicked, Hilary ran a hand through her hair. Her head was telling her one thing but her heart was telling her another. "Brooklyn stop this! I know you don't want to kill him just yet!"

He hoisted the chain even higher. "Do you really want to see if I'm bluffing? Come on, come on. Time's running out Hilary. He'd _dieing _for God's sake! How many more deaths do you want to be responsible for?"

Hilary's mind ran in circles of desperation. She'd lost everything so far. She didn't want to lose Kai completely as well. At the same time would she be giving up her last chance for the Resistance to take down Brooklyn? Everything was dangling on a delicate thread that was going to snap over a single word.

"Yes! I'll fucking do it just don't kill him!" Hilary cried, sobbing hard.

Brooklyn released the chain and Kai landed hard on the ground, knocking his head hard enough for his vision to blur. Hilary ran towards him but was apprehended by Garland's firm and unfeeling grip. She looked to him with tears in her eyes but her emotions went unnoticed and uncared for.

"Take her back to her room. She'll be needed for planning later on," Brooklyn said, waving a hand dismissively at her. With Hilary gone, he turned to Kai. "Maybe now you see that things always go my way, no matter how unjust or unfair my way may be. Resistance is futile, both the action and your little gang. Maybe now you can realise that." He gestured for two soldiers who had been waiting outside to attend to him. On passing, he added, "by the way, you're invited to come tomorrow. And don't worry, I'll see to it that you're properly attired cleaned up and all the rest. You'll be the guest of honor after all. You'll be the one giving Hilary away." His leering grin was all that Kai saw before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Please review!

jellybean-kitty


	18. Chapter 18

I actually managed to get this chapter out on time/ I'm surprised! Only two chapters left, I think! I can't believe how soon that is. Anyway, thanks everyone who left reviews! As usual nothing spurs me on more than a supporting review!

Oh, and I hope you like the next twist:D

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Chapter 18

Hilary tried not to wince as the corset was fitted around her already small waist and the strings were pulled as tightly as they would go. She flicked the dress maker a look of annoyance and only let her irritation lessen when she was allowed a few millimeters of girth so she was actually able to breath slightly. Maybe that was also part of Brooklyn's plot: death by corset suffocation. The ways things were going she wouldn't be surprised.

White material was forced over her head and pulled down until it clung to her ever curve. Any flaw in her figure was easily noticed. However now wasn't the time for her to worry about her weight. In fact she could weigh as much as an elephant for all she cared. Nothing mattered anymore, not to her. Everything was over. She had less than twenty four hours before she would be Hilary Kingston and as soon as she said 'I do' everything was finished. The worst thing was that Brooklyn would have won. Not her Brooklyn but the monster that the Resistance knew as Kingston. She would never go that far. She had too much faith in his soul that her would return to her. He had to, didn't he? People just don't _lose _parts of themselves, did they? Maybe they went away for a while but surely they came back? After all the man that had reduced Kai to the state he was in when she'd been in the torture room had no humanity left in him. The man who had forced her to agree to this rushed wedding by attempting to take Kai's life just wasn't the same man she had developed feelings for. Still, if all her hope was gone there would be nothing left in her life so she had cling on to it, no matter how frail or faint it was. Yes, she still had hope that Brooklyn would come back.

A sharp pin prick shook her from her thoughts and she cried out in surprise. The dressmaker looked at her apologetically but uttered no words in the way of an apology. Figures, Hilary thought. Brooklyn probably paid her more to inflict as much pain as possible, if that was physically possible after what he had already made her go through. Both her bones and heart were aching. Brooklyn had ensured as much by his own actions. She had to believed it would get better, a little better in time. It had to. She truly believed it. He could take everything from her: her love, her freedom, her sanity but he would never take her spirit, faith and hope. She knew now that she wasn't weak. She maybe made weak decisions but she wasn't weak. She was stronger than anyone would ever know. She'd just...made mistakes.

She wasn't perfect. Not for one second was she trying to pretend that she was. Many things about her were flawed – her decisions, her actions and her feelings. Yes, she would be the first one to admit that her feelings were perhaps her biggest flaw. Her inability to fight them had caused both her and Kai's situation at present. Why was something that felt so good so wrong? It shouldn't be that way. Nothing as true as love should be.

But why mourn for something that could never be? She and Kai had both known that it was a fated love; doomed from the very start. It was futile to pretend otherwise. They may not be together anymore but she could at least hold on to her memories. The memory of his touch, his kiss, his voice, all of the things that made him dear to her were etched onto her mind like an imprint on her heart and more over it was real. What they had had was real. They could kill him, imprison him, Brooklyn could use her in whatever way he wanted but no matter what nothing would ever take away from them the real love they'd shared.

"You'd do well to wipe that smile from you face," the dressmaker warned in all her decrepit wiseness. "There's an air in this place that tells me happiness is an emotion disapproved within these walls." She leaned into her ear. "Especially if you're smiling the smile that I think you are. I used to be young once too, you know. Young and in love."

Hilary turned to look at her and felt ashamed to think that she was surprised by that statement. The woman was clearly an old hand at the art of sewing and alterations and from the look of her she was easily approaching seventy. Her skills were obviously employed because she was one of the few who could adapt a dress in such a short space of time. As old as she looked, Hilary could see that her fingers were as nimble as one a third her age and her eyes even younger.

The smile abruptly left her face. "That's better," the crone cackled. "If you're going to smile save it for when no one else is around. I've worked in households like this before. I know the secrets of a young woman's heart and I know how dangerous they can be."

"What if her secrets have already been told?"

The woman stopped. "Then I'm afraid you have to be one of the most unluckiest people in the world. Did you see seven and then one magpies?"

Confused, Hilary's face contorted. "What?"

She shook her head. "Never mind. Clearly you're not superstitious."

"Clearly," Hilary replied irritably.

The woman met her eye for a second and then undid her corset. "That's you measured up. You can get dressed and return to you room now."

Hilary debated on whether or not to thank the woman or not but decided giving the circumstances a showing gratitude would be pointless for she had nothing to be thankful for. Had the dress been made for the wedding to another person or in another situation then sure, she'd happily say thank you. It wasn't, though, was it? It wasn't to another person. It wasn't another situation. This was for the rest of her life. The rest of her life by Brooklyn's side, doing as Brooklyn told her, having children with Brooklyn's genes and traits. So, no. She wouldn't thank the woman.

Wordlessly, Hilary left the room and was immediately met by two guards. She rolled her eyes. Where did they think she was honestly going to go? To Africa? The pointlessness of the whole set up baffled her. Why would she even want to walk anywhere else? There was a chance she would bump into some one she didn't want to see. But, in all honesty, who apart from Kai didn't actually fall into that category?

* * *

'You'll be the one giving her away.'

The words echoed again and again in his mind. Why was Kingston doing this to them both? How could anyone be so cruel? It was clever, though. He couldn't deny that. The ultimate punishment. Having to walk your love down the aisle for her to marry another man...It was brilliantly sadistic and even Kai couldn't deny that. He was disgustingly impressed. Some one had to give Hilary away and, she having no father, no one would be better than him. At least he could still hope to see her one last time so there was some good coming from this. But under such circumstances? To think that he was going to be the one who walked Hilary to a life of pain and anguish; to be Brooklyn's partner in crime, so to speak. After all, the world will remember the brutal king but also his queen. She'll go down in history as a tyrant too even though she couldn't be farther from the thing. The Resistance too would be down in history as the enemy. After all, its the winners who write the past. History truly is a biased thing.

The Resistance...

Maybe all wasn't lost, not yet anyway. The Resistance still lived on. He knew they would carry on without him. He had the upmost faith in Tala and he knew he would do a good job. A better one than him, in many aspects. After all, Tala wasn't going to fall in love with Hilary. Essentially that had both been the greatest thing that had ever happened to him but also the key to his downfall. It goes round in circles. By his downfall may be the Resistance's rise. They would rise, that is, if only Tala would rise too – to the challenge.

All this rising and falling...The world truly was a parallel place. What goes up must come down and everything else. The question remained was who would go up and who would go down? And would he even be alive at the end of it to know?

He didn't think so. He was sure that if the Resistance were to strike again Kingston would kill him off instantly. He wasn't going to risk him staying alive and coming out victorious. The funny thing was even if Kai was to die, so long as the Resistance won the war it wouldn't matter if the battle was over. Kai would still consider himself the winner. Couldn't Kingston see that or was he just too blind to his own ego? Or maybe he just didn't want Kai to live long enough to bask in the glory of his win. Not that it mattered either way to him. So long as Kingston was overthrown he didn't care for anything else. Then not only would the country be free but Hilary also.

For the first time in her life Hilary would be free to do whatever she wanted. Of course she would automatically claim the throne without Kingston to hinder her and Kai had no doubts that her reign as queen would be second to none. She'd proven herself more than worthy through the sacrifices she'd been willing to make. Anyone who knew her could see that. Anyone who _really _knew her could see that and believed in her. Mariah had. He had and he wasn't one for biased opinions.

Would she be given her chance, though? There was only one day left until all was over. How could the Resistance attack when they didn't know time had run so short? There was no one to tell them either and he doubted Kingston would make it public until the wedding had actually gone through successfully. He was too cautious now. This was his last lap. He wouldn't throw it away recklessly like he might have done in the past. No, he'd come too far now and to do anything else would just be a foolish risk.

Kai let his head hit against the stone wall hard. Could he do anything? No, he thought not. Any attempt he made could put Hilary's life in jeopardy. That was a risk he wasn't willing to take. Maybe if his friends interrupted he could take a chance but he wasn't counting on it. He was clutching at straws that weren't even there and very likely weren't going to appear or if they did it would be too late. Things weren't looking at their best. Not at all.

He stood up and took a short walk around his cell. He was alone and there were no security cameras in this part of the building. Kai wasn't surprised. What need did they have for them? There was no chance for escape. He'd surveyed his potential chances long before now and hadn't been surprised to see that he couldn't count them on one hand and all of them resulted in some one unlocking the door for him and the unlocker being handicapped in some way. He hadn't been disappointed as he hadn't been expecting much.

His legs were heavy as they tried to support his weight after hours of being unused. He shook them off to try and wake them up. He didn't want his physical health to deteriorate any further by idleness. Aside from that it also gave him something else to do besides sitting lost in his thoughts. Walking wasn't as painful as he thought it was going to be anyway. After his ordeal earlier he figured he would be in agony but his wounds had been cleaned in order to help heal them for the wedding. Kai was baffled by that. Kingston had known all along that he was planning to marry Hilary the next day and he was sure that the plan for having him involved had also been decided. Why then had he chosen to inflict so much damage on him? It didn't make sense but then what about the man did? Perhaps he hadn't meant to let himself go so far and had gotten carried away? That sounded more like Kingston. No awareness for restraint. It had made him a dangerous enemy and for Hilary an even more dangerous lover.

His shoulders cracked as he circled them to get the blood flowing through them again. It felt good to be active again, like he was still alive. In a place like here, where a simple thing like human conversation was taken from you, it was easy to wonder if you weren't in some kind of purgatory or, in his case, hell. Small pleasures like the pre-exercise warm ups gave out that 'living' feeling again. However it did nothing to stop his thoughts from flowing. He supposed he should be grateful that he was still in a state where organised thought was still coming to him. Some men would already be screaming at the top of their voices from the solitude. For him, though, it was peaceful. He welcomed the quiet and the peace, two things he was sure he would never get after the wedding. His hell had only begun. If he was lucky, he would just die and it would be finished. Life had proven thus far that he wasn't a lucky man, though.

He cried out as his leg buckled painfully and he fell to the floor. He thought that would happen after the endurance it had had to take to try and take the pain away from his shoulders. It was better to break it back in now than have it cramping up while he walked Hilary to the rest of her nightmare. She'd have enough to worry about without his health bothering her even further. It may hurt now but it was better in the long run for both of them. The more he kept in top of his injuries the more he would be able to cope. He had to stay alive as long as possible no matter the pain he had to bear. So long as he lived Hilary wasn't completely alone, even if they never saw each other. As long as the other half of them was still alive their worlds would never seem too lonely. He felt that way, anyway. Hilary would have to feel the same. After all, their hearts were.

Satisfied by his brief exercise, he sat back down on the cold floor and turned to his front. He rested his head on his hands and shut his eyes. It didn't take him long to sleep but it wasn't a very restful one.

* * *

Mystel paced up and down his room with his head in his hands like that would ease the ongoing battle inside of it. He couldn't believe things were happening so fast and he didn't know what to do about them. Even though Brooklyn and he had made their wary apologies he didn't trust him and he was sure the feeling was mutual. This whole situation still wasn't settling right on his shoulders but neither did staying on Brooklyn's bad side for the sake of his life. That was still the ongoing question, wasn't it? His soul or his life. What one was more important to him was the bigger issue and he still wasn't sure on the matter and hadn't been for some time. It wasn't loyalty to Brooklyn anymore. He was a madman. That was simple enough. It was for his own life. Brooklyn wouldn't hesitate in killing him next time he crossed him. There wouldn't even be a glint of sorrow in his eyes for what once was. Brooklyn had gone. There was nothing of him left now but this monster known as Kingston. His memories too seemed to either have been forgotten or just pushed so far back into his mind that they were lost.

That begged the question did Brooklyn even know who _he_ was anymore? Or was he just a soldier now, a very good one who'd managed to move up the ranks? He felt frustrated. Didn't Garland see what was happening or did he just not care? Maybe he was as power hungry as Brooklyn only not as ambitious. Being the number two would sit just fine by Garland because when push came to shove it wouldn't be he who was held responsible for Brooklyn's sins though he did condone them and in parts encouraged them.

Once again he was at odds. Any mistake he'd made about being at peace back at Brooklyn's side had quickly been rectified. It was even worse now. He knew what was happening to Hilary and Kai and yet he was doing nothing to stop it. Did he honestly think that giving Mariah a suicide pill was forgiveness enough for what was going to become during the next reign of terror? The only means of atonement would be to-

No! No, he wouldn't even consider that line of action. It would surely be suicide. Worse still the more Mystel thought about it the more that seemed the only way to receive atonement for his crimes. If he gave up his life to put an end to Brooklyn would that be penance enough? There wasn't a higher price that could be paid..

His reflection in the mirror caught his eye and he stopped pacing long enough to study his face. He was still so young but yet older than Kai and Hilary who had already laid their lives on the line for the sake of freedom, as had Mariah. Hiro too who was only a year or two his senior. All those people were willing to die and two of them had. How much courage did some one have to have to be able to make such a sacrifice? Much more than he had, anyway. He'd had so many chances to finish Brooklyn if he had wanted but his fear of death had been too strong. Even when death wasn't certain his fear had reduced to a gibbering fool who would have been willing to beg for mercy if it would have prolonged his life. How did they do it? How did they get over their fear?

Perhaps he was looking at the wrong end of the microscope and was only seeing what was before him. Maybe he needed to look beyond the surface. Just because they had been willing to die didn't mean they weren't afraid to do so. It could just have been that their will was stronger than their fear when it came to the crunch. He doubted his would be. He was just to weak. He had succumbed time and time again for his own protection. None of the Resistance had ever done that and he didn't doubt that none of them would. After all, they wouldn't have joined up if they weren't willing to die for their cause. That was probably one of the first things Kai asked them when joining up. Even now that there were less than ten of them and death was the most likely outcome Mystel didn't doubt for a second that if it was that or lying down they would choose the former.

He admired them, he truly did. He wished he'd have had the strength to join with them when Kai had been taken into custody. It was too late now, wasn't it? Was there really still time to prove to the world that he wasn't evil? Yes, he believed there was. There would always be time until those eternal words were uttered at the wedding ceremony. Did he have the courage to help? Time would only tell and it was running short. Only one more question remained and it had one he'd been refusing to even think about. Was he willing to fatally betray Brooklyn? That answer had been clear from the moment Brooklyn had held a gun to his head. For the sake of his friend's soul, yes he was.

He went into his chest of drawers and took out a mobile phone from the false bottom. Unbeknown to anyone he'd done some snooping of his own when Mariah bad been arrested and had discovered this as the only incriminating evidence on her property. Just like the photograph of Hilary and Kai he didn't really understand why he had been hiding it from Brooklyn. Maybe fate was playing a bigger part than he'd first thought. Maybe deep down in his darkest though he knew that this time was going to come. Whatever the reason the path he had to walk looked clearer than every as did the end point it was leading to. Every action he made from now to the end was just a step further up the stairs to the hangman's noose. He figured he was already about midway.

* * *

The sound of a mobile phone ringing made everyone of them jump in surprise at the unexpected interruption to what had been the deepest silence any of them had ever been in. Each of them turned their attention to Ray whose face had gone an even paler shade of white as he looked at the caller ID. He blinked several times to try and clear his fuzzy vision but it didn't sharpen any. There was no denying the name being displayed on the screen.

"It Mariah's cell."

Max looked uneasily over his shoulder. "It has to be Kingston. He must have found her phone. If you answer they could track the signal to us."

"Only if you're on for longer than thirty seconds," Kenny assured them. "I know pretty much everything about their security don't forget. So long as you keep it short you should be fine."

Gently, Tala took it from Ray's hands and flipped it up. "Who is this?"

"Don't hang up but its Mystel."

"Mystel?!" Tala barked. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end this call right now."

"I have information that you'll want. Please, you have to listen to me. I was there the night Kai was arrested. I knew where he was because Mariah told me. It was my fault that Brooklyn found them because they followed me. I thought if I got to Kai and Hilary first then I would be able to stop them both being found out. Don't get me wrong, I didn't do it for Kai. I only did it for Hilary. She'd done something to Brooklyn, made him different. I'm sure you saw it too. The corruption had gone, the evil too. Hilary did that to him and I wanted to protect her for it. Unfortunately it all went wrong and now Brooklyn's worse than ever. He's...He's gone insane."

Tala snorted. "How long did it take you to rehearse that little speech?"

"It's not an act Goddamn it! I'm trying to help you! Brooklyn's pushed the wedding forward to tomorrow! If you don't do something now it'll be too late!"

"If you're so against Brooklyn why don't you stop it from happening?"

There was silence on the other end. "Because I fear death and you guys don't. The wedding's taking place at the palace. That's all the information I can give you because that's all I know. The choice to do something with it is up to you. I've done my part."

The receiver went dead and Tala looked at it, noticing he had been gripping it so hard his knuckles had cramped. It slipped from his hand onto the floor, echoing through the eerie silence.

"Mystel said that the wedding is being held at the palace tomorrow."

"What?" Garnet gasped. "But Hilary's not seventeen yet? How is that possible!"

Tala shrugged. "I don't know. He must have found a way around it. That's if we can trust Mystel, of course. For all we know it could be a trap."

"That's very likely," Tyson snarled. "It was him who disarmed my brother the night he was murdered. I don't trust him."

"He said that Mariah told him about Kai and Hilary. He admitted that it was his fault Kai was arrested because he was followed when he went to warn Hilary. From his voice it seemed like the two of them had some kind of a bond. I think he's doing this more for Hilary than anyone else. And his own soul."

Ray frowned. "If he said that Mariah told him and that turns out to be true then I trust Mariah's judgment."

"If it's any help, the call only lasted twenty seconds," Kenny said, using his laptop to prove it to them.

"I trust him," Tala said. "It's a gut feeling that I have but I just don't think he's making it up. His voice seemed desperate. I think he wants a way out and the only way for him to get one is for Kingston to die. We're his last resort. He wouldn't be able to take him out himself, especially since I don't think Kingston trusts him."

"I agree with you there," Max admitted. "I could sense as much at the ball. Kingston barely looked his way twice."

"If that is the case then obviously Kingston wouldn't let Mystel have a chance to kill him, more so the case if Kingston suspects Mystel wants to. That's why he's contacted us. Let's face it, if they have Mariah's cell phone as evidence then with their technology they could no doubt find some way to track us down. Since they haven't I'm willing to take this risk. What else have we got to go on anyway?"

"It's your call," Garnet said. "You're our leader. Tell us what to do we'll follow your orders."

Tala looked around them all, surveying them. They all looked nervous, afraid. Even he felt a little pang of fear every time he thought about it. He just didn't think they would be successful. In short, they were going to walk into their deaths. Mystel might even let them down when it all came down to it. He said he was scared to die. Would that mean he would betray them to stay alive? Maybe not. After all, he was wrong. He thought they weren't scared of death. The truth was that they were. However there were just more important things that spurred them all.

"I once asked you if you were afraid to die," he said. "I'm sorry. That wasn't a fair question. Only some one who isn't human doesn't fear death. I'll rephrase it. Are you willing to die for this even if we fail?"

"I am," Ray murmured.

Nodding, Garnet answered, "me too."

He went round them individually and they nodded. He did too. "I see. I thought you all would. We've come this far. To give up would just be a waste of all our efforts. We need to avenge Hiro, Mariah and even Kai. I don't know if he'll make it out alive but he's not our top priority. Killing Kingston is. As such, I'm going assign only one of you to carry out a search and rescue. The palace will be relatively safe for such a task considering the commotion that will be going on at the wedding." There was a tense moment as Tala paused, trying to pick the right person. He hoped his judgment wouldn't prove him wrong. "Tyson, I'm going to ask you to do this."

"Me?" Tyson asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yes, you. Don't be mad but I don't think you should face Kingston. I don't know how things would go down and I don't want to get us into a situation like that. Please understand."

Tyson nodded. "Yeah, I guess I do. I'm not happy about it but I do understand. I..." He frowned. "Would you guys excuse me for a while?"

Tala smiled sympathetically. "Of course. Take as long as you need."

Slowly, Tyson retreated to his own bedroom and shut the door firmly behind him. Then the smile that he had been fighting to hide turned into a grin that spread from ear to ear. He began to chuckle, trying his best to keep his laughter as quiet as possible so no one would overhear or suspect him. He couldn't have planned it any more perfectly if he'd tried. He could avenge Hiro and no one would be around to stop him. They were fools to think that killing Kingston would make up for Hiro's death. He didn't blame Kingston. He blamed Kai.

The laughter made every inch of his body shake. He was so happy. So incredibly happy. It was just so perfect! Kai would be utterly defenseless and since they already thought he was going to die anyway they wouldn't suspect a thing. It was justice served on a silver platter for him. He would be the one to kill Kai Hiwatari and put his brother to rest. It was his right to do so. He just couldn't believe his luck that he was actually getting the chance.

How would he do it? There were so many possibilities but he had to choose one that would bring as little attention to him as possible. He also couldn't risk one on one combat just in case he was defeated. He wasn't an idiot. There were things he could beat Kai at but a face to face battle wasn't one of them. It was a chance he didn't want to take because not only would he probably lose but his deceit would also be told to his friends. They would never forgive him. So a fight was out. That also meant anything close range such as strangulation which he would have utterly adored. He guessed there was only one thing for it. He would just have to shoot him. A single head shot ought to finish the job and, really, what was more fitting. That had been the way Hiro had been killed.

He went into his bureau and removed his gun, loading a single shot into it. That bullet was for Kai.

* * *

Please review!

jellybean-kitty


	19. Chapter 19

Wow. This might actually be the longest chapter I've written, even though its only 12 or so pages:P I'm glad I've met this before my deadline becuase now I can concentrate on getting out the final chapter, so expect that one for next Sunday. That's right, only one more chapter to go. Thanks to all of those who've reviewed! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Disclaimer: Maybe one day I'll own Beyblade but not right now(

Chapter 19

Today was the day all his dreams came true. He adjusted the medals on his jacket and grinned happily at his reflection. He looked good and he wasn't afraid to admit it. He turned to Garland with a wide grin. "What do you think?"

Garland gave him a once over and smiled thinly. "I don't see why you're going to all this trouble. All you need to do is have the girl say the vows. You've wasted too much time and effort in all the extravagance."

The other man smirked. "What's wrong with a bit of extravagance. After all, this is my _wedding _for crying out loud. It had to be a memorable occasion and I won't have it done substandard. Friends and family only and since I don't have any family and only you two would I consider my friends I had to extend my arm out to include our dear friend, Mr. Hiwatari."

Garland rolled his eyes. "I think it's a bad idea but then when do you ever listen to what I say?"

"Nonsense," Brooklyn chastised. "I always take on board every bit of advice you give me. It's just whether I choose to do anything with it that's the problem."

The thin smile went even thinner. "Another thing. You could have let me take care of the palace security against the Resistance. I still don't trust Mystel and neither should you."

"I don't trust him," Brooklyn replied simple, adjusting his cape so it remained on the one arm. "But I've looked at what he's come up with and I fully approve. Plus I've kept an eye on him at all times. He hasn't once left the palace since Kai's arrest nor has he called anyone from his cell phone. Besides, I'm not worried about the Resistance. How on earth can the fight against a wedding they don't know is taking place? Anyway, you have a more important job to do." He handed Garland two boxes. "You have to hold the rings!"

He accepted them and the patronizing tone but said nothing else. If Brooklyn said everything was going to be alright then he had to trust his judgment. He had a point anyway. Mystel was on thin ice and he doubted the man was going to step where it might break because should that happen there'll be no one there to pull him to safety. Maybe everything was fine.

* * *

The girls around her were rushing throughout the room gathering various hair accessories and pinning them to Hilary's hair, holding a private meeting and then deciding to try another one that to Hilary looked just the same. The servant girls who worked at the palace had been allocated the roles of her bridesmaids and were taking the task to heart, treating her is if she was nothing more than a fashion doll that they could primp and preen as they chose. Their attempts were a result of them trying to make her feel better she could tell – not that it was doing any good. Any other time she would have refused their help since she was perfectly capable of dressing herself. Or Mariah would have been there to help... Every girl should have the right to have their best friend help her with wedding preparation but this was just another thing taken from her.

She held in a sigh as one of the girls – all dressed in matching amethyst coloured dresses – pushed another tiara in her hair and attached a veil to it.

"Oh, Hilary," she cried, breathlessly. "You look so beautiful!" She took the other girl's hand like they'd been friends forever. "You look just like a _princess_!"

For the first time Hilary allowed herself to look at the three mirrors she was standing in front of and, yes, even she had to admit she looked like some heroine in a fairytale. Her dress was the purest white she'd ever seen and clung to her waist so tightly she struggled to breath in it. The top half was in a corset style, strapless and littered with diamonds. The top edge of it branched off into mini wings that reached to her arms and boosted her cup so give her a perfect cleavage. Where it pinched in at her hips the lower half then puffed out to create the illusion of wider hips than she had with netting covering the silk material that had lines of crystals running down ten centimeters apart from each other. Her shoes were stiletto heeled in a court shoe style of silk and were higher than any heel she'd ever dared wear before, however, Hilary never having had the chance to wear high heels much in her life, that wasn't too hard a feat.

Her hair had been pinched up in curls with strands of them framing her face. The silver, diamond tiara set it off nicely and the veil attached was currently hanging over the back, ready to be set into place.

One of the girls clipped a silver necklace around her neck and smiled admiringly and then flipped her veil over. "You're ready."

The veil made her look as if she was heading to a funeral instead of a wedding or perhaps it was the sadness of the girl's face that it was hiding. She didn't look like herself at all. If anything she looked like a bride from some big budget blockbuster but she supposed that was only to add to the effect. The photographs of this big event would no doubt litter the pages of every fashion, women and celebrity magazine in the country and what would set off this oh-so-perfect marriage to the oh-sp-perfect Brooklyn than an oh-so-perfect wife.

Tears formed in her eyes but she quickly batted them away. She couldn't afford to falter now. She had to be strong. For the sake of everything she was or had ever been she had to keep it together at least until she was alone. What would people say and what would Brooklyn do if her veil was lifted to expose black tears of mascara down her cheeks?

The girls followed her as she started to walk gracefully towards the ballroom where she was to meet with the coordinator before her entrance. The men would already have arrived and were waiting on her arrival. As advised, she was to be late for it was apparently lucky for the bride to be tardy on her wedding day. One of the girls handed her a bouquet of flowers – lilies – and she took them without even realising what she was doing. Everything seemed so surreal, like she was in some kind of a dream world. It wasn't really happening. Any minute she was going to wake up and her parents would be there to save her from this nightmare. None of it had happened. Her uncle hadn't died, Brooklyn hadn't came to power.

But it _was _real. This _was _happening to her. No matter how hard she tried to pretend it wasn't she couldn't hide what was true. She looked at the organiser who was standing with a clipboard in her hands and her glasses low on her nose. She noticed that her knuckles were white from gripping it so tightly and felt a lump in her throat as she wondered what was making her do so. There were two soldiers standing with rifles in their hands, ready to fire but Hilary didn't think that was what was causing the fear in the woman's eyes. Was it fear though or had Hilary just assumed that? She looked closer at her and saw that she couldn't meet her eyes. That was it then. Not fear but dread. Surely she's gotten over it already? Hilary had accepted the wedding so she had to too. It had all been fine earlier on when she was being told the arrangements.

"Hilary," she greeted her, her voice thick and heavy. It was as if Hilary was talking to a completely different person. "You look lovely." Her face was buried in her clipboard but Hilary could tell it was just so she didn't have to look at her face. "There's been a slight change of plan. It seems Lord Brooklyn doesn't see it fit that you should have to walk down the aisle yourself and has...arranged for some one to take the place of the father of the bride."

Hilary's breath caught in her throat and her heart began to beat faster. "Who?" She knocked the clipboard from the other woman's hands, sending her flowers to the ground as well so she had no choice but to look at her face. "Who is it?" she demanded but the woman's mouth just opened and closed like a fish. No sound was coming out of it and Hilary could feel her anger rising. "Tell me!"

"Sorry, Hilary," Kai's voice sounded from behind the guards and they stepped out of the way keeping their aim on him at all times. Hilary looked at him with her eyes wide in disbelief and went to take her veil off when his hands landed on hers. The guards cocked their guns and aimed even higher at him in mistrust. "I heard its bad luck to take off the veil before the wedding once you're fully dressed."

Her hands entwined in his and he squeezed them tightly. She heard excited and scared gasps from the girls behind her but ignored their hushed whispers. Just by looking at his suit she could tell who exactly it was that the wedding coordinator meant. He had been scrubbed up well considering the state he had been in when they'd last met. His face was cleanly shaved, his hair had been styled like it normally is and his face – though traces of cuts and bruises were still visible – was looking remarkably much more healthy that it had. And welcoming. In his crimson eyes she could see his sorrow but there was the shadow of a smile on his lips. She mimicked it unknowingly.

"You look beautiful..."

The tears were coming much more strongly now and it took her all her willpower to fight them back. "You should be waiting for me at the alter. Not walking me down to it."

Kai nodded his agreement. "Things just didn't work out that way. Wouldn't you rather it was this than nothing? You won't have to go it alone because I'll be there by your side."

"I don't want to do this," she said shaking her head and collapsed into his shoulder and embrace, crying hard.

Kai rubbed her back gently and held her close. He didn't think he would ever have gotten that chance again. "You'll ruin your makeup. You have to look pretty for your guests." He wiped her tears back with his thumb and smiled encouragingly, taking her shoulders. "You can do this. Be strong for me."

One of the soldiers separated them with the butt of his rifle. "That's enough. We're under strict orders not to let you two come together like that."

Kai offered her his arm and she look it. With his other hand he gripped her fingers for encouragement. One of the girls handed her the dropped bouquet and gave her a lopsided grin. She accepted it gratefully and took in a deep breath. The double doors were opened and the beginning bars of Pachabel's Canon in D Major began to play. Her nerves were shattered with dread now as she saw Brooklyn in his army uniform waiting for her before the marriage ordainer with a cruel amusement in his eyes. She heard a growl low in Kai's throat as the two of their eyes met.

The ballroom was barely decorated and looked empty with the small wedding party. Brooklyn was already position for her to stand beside him with Garland acting as best man and Mystel as a witness for Hilary. Apart from them, Kai, the three servants and herself there was no one else in the room who was attending for the wedding. Brooklyn was obviously trying to make it as low key as possible, at least until they were finally married. No doubt there would be a second wedding for the numerous political and regal figures involved with the country and neighboring ones. Brooklyn needn't even have bothered going to such an effort to make her a wedding dress nor Kai a suit but he seemed to want to make this as real to Kai and herself as possible to highlight the clear message that the day represented: 'I won'.

Despite there being so few wedding guests, there were a handful of soldiers (Hilary counted five) present to guard Kai, a pianist and the Registrar himself. What they needed so many soldiers for was beyond her. The two at the door would have sufficed surely. Kai wasn't exactly armed and he wasn't going to risk her life by trying anything funny. It was just because Brooklyn had the power to do it and it made her blood boil. He'd made her marry him, wasn't that enough? Kai was acting her the father of the bride. Wasn't _that _enough? No. Not for Brooklyn. It was never enough.

They reached the front of the makeshift alter and she turned to face Brooklyn. Kai let go of her hand but not before giving it one last squeeze and a small smile. She took in a deep breath to steady her nerves.

"Good day to you all. We've gathered today to join Lord Brooklyn Kingston and Princess Hilary Tatibana in a civil partnership marriage. I ask that you both swear before the law that you are willing and able to marry the other. Lord Kingston I need you to say the following words: I do solemnly declare that I know not of any lawful impediment why I, Lord Brooklyn Kingston, may not register a Civil Partnership with Princess Hilary Tatibana."

Brooklyn nodded. "I do solemnly declare that I know not of any lawful impediment why I, Lord Brooklyn Kingston, may not register a Civil Partnership with Princess Hilary Tatibana."

"Hilary?" She repeated the phrase with her name in place. "Now I need you both to say: I understand that on signing the Civil Partnership Schedule that I 'X' will be forming a Civil Partnership with 'Y'" Both of them repeated with their names in place. "You must make your vows of loyalty. Lord Kingston. Will you solemnly promise that you will always protect this woman from the harm of others with your utmost care and that you will honour and cherish her in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, and that in all things you be to her a faithful partner?"

"I will," replied Brooklyn.

"Hilary, will you solemnly promise that you will always love this man with your full heart and that you will honour, obey and cherish him in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer and that in all things you will be to him a faithful, obedient and loving partner?"

Hilary swallowed hard and looked at Brooklyn with utter hatred. "I will."

"Before you sign the Civil Partner Schedule it is required that I ask those present today who have any reason to believe these two shouldn't be married speak now or forever hold their peace."

Hilary saw Brooklyn smirk to Garland and out of the corner of her eyes saw Kai's lips press together so hard that they almost disappeared.

"If there are no objections-"

There were two gunshots outside the doors and then they swung open to reveal the remaining members of the Resistance dressed and ready for action. All five of them hand either a gun in each hand or were brandishing swords and had numerous other weapons strapped to their bodies.

"We object!" cried Tala, followed by approving cries from everyone. "Given the choice that girl would never marry you."

Brooklyn's eyes narrowed on Mystel who met his eyes calmly, staring at the face of death. "I thought you assured me there was no way for the Resistance to infiltrate this wedding. Can you explain then why they're standing right the fuck before me?!"

"There _was_ no way for the Resistance to infiltrate the wedding based on the plans I'd given you. However I gave the soldiers no such plans." He walked towards the Resistance and joined their ranks by taking out his sword. "I've had enough, Brooklyn."

"You treacherous bastard," Brooklyn cried. "You told them everything, didn't you?"

"Something has to be done. This can't go on. People are suffering and you're refusing to do anything about it except make it worse. You've forgotten who you once were and what you once stood for. Power's driven you insane!"

He laughed harshly. "Insane?" he questioned as more soldiers began to file into the room. "I'm not the crazy ones who are going to try to take on armed soldiers when they're already outnumbered. I'll give you this one chance to spare you lives. Surrender to me now. You'll never win."

"Probably not," replied Tala. "But we'll sure as hell try."

"Very well," Brooklyn said with a grin. He turned to four soldiers. "Take Hilary and Hiwatari away. I want to make sure they're both alive at the end of this so we can carry on where we left off." Turning to his foes, he tossed his cape onto the floor and unsheathed his sword. "Prepare to die!"

* * *

Tyson headed through the corridors as stealthily as he could. His clothing was weighted light enough and his movements swift enough so no one sensed he was coming until it was too late and he had rendered them unconscious. He had no idea where it was he would find Kai but with every step he took he was finding it harder to contain his excitement. There was already an ongoing battle between the Resistance and Kingston's men so no one would even think to guard Kai in his cell. Even if they did he would leave no trace of evidence that would lead back to him. This was the perfect murder. No, not murder. Vengeance.

He sneaked up on another guard and dealt a powerful blow to the back of his head and watched with a satisfied smirk when he fell to the ground, unaware of what had just happened and probably wouldn't be for another few hours leaving him plenty of time to make his escape after his business was finished.

He heard footsteps ahead of him walking in his direction and quickly turned around a corner and pressed his body close to the wall. His hand rested on the dagger strapped to his waist just in case he had to use it. Holding his breath he watched as two guards led Kai past him, all unaware of his presence watching him. Tyson frowned as he studied Kai. He was wearing a suit and looked remarkably well for some one who'd been under the arrest of Brooklyn Kingston. He felt his eyes narrowing. Just what was going on?

The guards then turned into a room Tyson had seen marked 'Board Room' and he followed them. Why Kai was being taken there he didn't understand but he had no choice but to go after them if he wanted to get to Kai. Quickly he followed them and stuck his foot in the door enough for him to see into the room without drawing attention to himself. His eyes widened. It seemed that there was nowhere else in the room for them to go but they headed to the far wall and then opened some sort of hidden passage and went down the stairs it revealed. That must be where they were holding him then. They'd all guessed as much that he wasn't being held in a regular prison. It was far too likely they would be able to bust him out but in the palace itself and in a room where very few knew existed...it was genius.

He waited until the passage closed again before entering the room. He was willing to bet that these guards and perhaps only Kingston, Mystel and Garland knew the place existed and since it was very likely that the latter three were going to die within the night that only left the guards to take out. He couldn't leave any traces of evidence behind, even if it meant killing more people than he'd intended. He unsheathed his dagger and stood by the door.

The seconds seemed to drag in as he waited to attack his unsuspecting victims. The passage was obviously soundproof too since he couldn't hear anything with his ear pressed against it. He tried to shake such thoughts from his head and instead concentrated on springing into the action the moment the door started to open. They didn't know he was waiting and so long as he struck quicker than a python they wouldn't have time to draw their weapons. A bead of sweat trickled down his forehead but he didn't wipe it away. He wouldn't risk such distractions. The passage opened and the guards walked out. Tyson crept behind the first one and in one swift movement cut his throat open. The blood spurted out like an internal tap had been turned on. The second guard fumbled to unholster his gun but he was too late. Tyson had already severed the vital artery while his weapon was only mid-raised.

The guard clawed at his throat as he fell to the ground and after a few seconds lay completely still. The breath he hadn't known he was holding in left his lips. Who would have known that so much blood could come from only two people? He brought his hands up to his face. They too were covered in the red liquid but there was no time to lament. A simple wipe on his trousers and the deed was forgotten. They were workers of Kingston. They deserved to die anyway. He removed a set of keys from the guards clenched fist just in the unlikelihood he should need them. He'd come this far and he would be damned if his plan would be foiled by a mere locked door.

He shivered with anticipation as he descended the stairs the passage led him too and he then entered the tiny prison with only a handful of cells. It was dim and he had to screw his eyes to see five feet in front of him. His eyes then narrowed as he approached Kai's cell.

Kai gripped the cell bars in joy when he saw Tyson approach but the feeling soon left him when his friend stood under the only light and he got a better look at his face. "You're not here to let me out, are you?"

"I was sent here to free you but I've no intention of obeying that order."

The prisoner nodded. "I see. You better do what you came here to do then."

Tyson removed his gun and aimed it at Kai. He frowned when Kai didn't do anything to protect himself. Instead he stood in the same spot and closed his eyes like he had expected this moment to come. Maybe he had. After all being a prisoner of Kingston would mean that death was at his door all the time. Tyson's finger squeezed the trigger but he couldn't bring himself to pull it. His hands began to tremble with the strain.

"Its your fault Hiro's dead," he growled. He thought that reminding himself of that fact would make it easier to shoot but still his finger wouldn't squeeze hard enough.

Kai opened his eyes and nodded. "You're right. I am partly to blame. Not just for his death but for the death of many. If you want to punish me for it then I suggest you do so before some one comes in and stops you."

Licking his lips, Tyson lowered his gun. "No one knows about this place apart from the two I killed and Kingston and his generals, do they?" Kai said nothing but continued to stare at him, his unfaltering gaze unsettling Tyson more than he liked to admit. "If I leave you here no one will ever find you, will they? At least until its too late. I'd give it three days before you die of thirst, four tops. Then when they do find you they'll never know I was here. It would be an easy mistake to make since I only stumbled upon you by accident."

"No," Kai admitted quietly. "You're right. They probably won't find me."

"You'll suffer more, won't you?" Tyson continued his monologue, not even paying attention to anything Kai had to say. "And its more likely I'll get away with it too."

"I will and its very likely."

"So I should just walk away," Tyson concluded taking a few steps backwards.

"Do you think this will help you get over Hiro's death?" Kai asked suddenly, catching Tyson off guard. "Leaving me to die or even killing me, I mean. Do you think it'll ease the pain?"

Tyson stopped. "I don't know but I'm not doing this for me. Hiro has to be avenged and since you're the one responsible you have to die as well."

"If you really think that's what Hiro would have wanted then you didn't know your brother at all. The only way to avenge Hiro would be for Kingston to die. Mariah too. And all our families and friends that we've lost. If you leave me to die then all it will cause is more grief for everyone you care about. I think I'm right in saying that you don't want that," Kai said gently.

"I-I don't know what I want," Tyson whispered. "I just want to stop feeling this pain inside."

Kai smiled sadly. "I know. I feel it too for Mariah _and_ Hiro. I was there when they both died. I saw their last moments. It hurts more than anything Kingston could ever do to me because I was powerless to help them. But bloodshed won't make the pain go away any faster. Only time will do that. In time we'll forget the pain of losing them and only remember the happy memories we had with them."

The gun fell from Tyson's hands and the sound of it hitting the floor echoed throughout the cells. "What should I do?"

"Why don't we fight Kingston together so that those who have died haven't done so in vain? Our numbers are small just now but even with two more people we stand a greater chance of reaching our goal. Now's our chance to go down in history. What would you rather be? If you leave now you'll be a murderer even if no one calls you it. But if we go together then you'll be known either as a martyr or a savior. Whatever your choice I won't hate you. God knows there's already enough hate in this world."

Tyson looked at the keys in his hand. Fate had played a bigger part in his life than he thought. One of them would unlock Kai's cell door. Grinning, he used it. "I kind of like the sound of being a saviour."

Smiling back, Kai replied, "I thought you might." He took a few steps towards Tyson and then stopped. "I think I better be honest with you. If you would have left me here Hilary would have found me. She knew of this place too."

Tyson was taken aback and frowned. "Why did you talk me out of it then? You could have just let me go and be freed anyway."

"I didn't let you walk away because I know what would have happened when I was released. They wouldn't ever forgive you. You've already suffered enough grief. Being misled shouldn't be a cause for more. Everyone's suffered enough."

"You know," Tyson admitted, grinning, "they were right about you. You're an alright guy."

Kai smiled. "Yeah, I'm not too bad. Though why its taken you all this time is beyond me."

Tyson shrugged. "I'm just a slow learner."

* * *

Tala blocked another blow with his sword and circled round to deal another killing slash to a soldier, immediately having to defend himself from another attack from a further two, feeling the strain with every strike. The battle was becoming a long and bloody one and they had taken down scores of men but not without their own casualties. Max had been struck by a stray bullet and was forced to fight with only one arm being movable. Kenny was also handicapped having been slashed with a sword down his left eye and unable to see out of it with the blood from the wound. He hated to admit it, but things weren't going well. They were just too outnumbered. Even with their superior fighting skills, trying to block off six attacks at once was taking its toll. They were weakening, every last one of them. There were still fifty or so of the opposition remaining.

And Kingston and Garland hadn't even entered the fight yet...

Another soldier charged at him with his sword raised and out of the corner of his eye he spotted a gun being aimed in his direction. In a split second he dropped his sword and removed his guns, firing both simultaneously. Both of them fell to the ground. He put his guns back in the holsters and picked his sword up again to take out his next target, turning only to find Garland and Garnet battling. He could tell from the instant that she was overpowered by the strength of the skilled swordsman and that she knew it too. Her eyes were wide in fear as she desperately blocked off hit after powerful hit, not daring to make a strike of her own in case she wasted precious energy which she needed for stopping each devastating advance.

Tala tried to make his way towards her - panicking as he heard every clash of their swords – but every path he tried to take was blocked by an opponent. He slashed furiously feeling that every step he took was two steps back. Garland was relentlessness in his attacks and Garnet's defenses were failing. Every swipe was inching closer to fatal. He needed another method. He unholstered his guns and fired. No shot came out: he was out of bullets. Furiously he threw his guns down and watched in horror as Garland disarmed Garnet, bringing her to her knees with a slash to the back of her leg, defenseless and open to any attack. She flung her arms over her head as Garland brought his sword down again.

Time seemed to slow down. He would never reach her in time. His head turned away as he heard her scream in anticipation but instead of the muffled sound of a sword slicing skin he heard the clash of metal on metal. He turned back to see Mystel standing over Garnet, matching Garland's strength with his own. Their eyes locked and a crash of emotions ran through them: remembrances of friendship, admiration, love, distrust, jealously, hate fear. All were forgotten now. It was about survival and the one who would live would be the one who had memorised the others weaknesses down to the last flex of the wrist. Countless hours spent in training meant that they were equally matched in terms of strength but their differences in style would determine the outcome of the spar.

Garland snarled as he struggled to push Mystel's sword away. Finding he just couldn't he swung around to catch Mystel off guard but it was easily blocked. Blow after blow they clashed with each other like it was another training match. A winner had never been determined between the two. But today there would be, _had _to be. Once again their swords met between blows in the middle of the two men and Garland used every ounce of his strength to push Mystel backwards. Momentarily loosing his footing, he stumbled but it was all the time Garland needed. He thrust his sword into Mystel's heart and twisted it. Mystel gasped for a breath that would never come. His hands grabbed onto Garland's sword but he was dead before they could do anything more.

With a satisfied smirk Garland pulled out his weapon, kicking Mystel's body to the ground in the process and looked to Brooklyn who nodded his approval. Now there were only five to go. He heard a cry behind him and turned, bringing up his sword just in time to defend himself from what would have been a lethal strike from Tala. The surprising amount of strength left him stunned briefly but only briefly. In no time at all he unleashed a counterattack Tala had been unprepared for and only managed to dodge through sheer luck. Garland wasted no time in offering a wide display of his swordsmanship for Tala. His skills were greater than any he'd ever faced but, stepping over the corpse of Mystel's body, it didn't seem to matter. There was more than just his strength giving him power. Where Garland only had his own muscle, Tala had the power of the fallen in his stride; Mariah, Hiro, their men and now Mystel. All of them were on his mind and all of them seemed to gift him with the strength of the fallen. No matter which way Garland's sword struck Tala found that his own arms found a way to best the blow with one of his own; though neither seemed to be getting the better of the other. Tala's teeth clenched under Garland's block strike as did they other man's; there were getting nowhere. And fast.

It was then that Brooklyn decided enough was enough. He had watched too many of his men go down while the Resistance stayed relatively unharmed. It was about time they knew some real force of opposition and – judging by the way Garland was handling himself against their new leader – they hadn't seen anything yet. He took a quick shot at the blonde named Max Tate and took out his other hand just as he was about to murder another one of his soldiers. He smirked as his unsuspecting victim shrieked in pain and despair as he realised his only real way of defense was through pain. He watched merrily as Max grimaced when he struggled to aim a pistol in the soldier's direction and fire. Life was so fun for those without scruples. He even let out a short cackle as the blonde succeeded in meeting his target. Now there was determination!

The Chinese man known as Ray Kon was putting up a great fight one handed against three opponents and not needing any weapons either. Brooklyn decided he would make things more interesting. He'd lost a hand and survived. How good would he be without a leg? Taking aim he prepared to fire. He locked his target on sight and squeezed the trigger but before the mechanism could be activated his gun was shot from his hand, burning the flesh of his fingers from the force. His eyes narrowed as he turned to locate the culprit. They widened in shock when he saw the thorn in his side brandishing the offending weapon, complete with the smoke of a recently used firearm.

"Well, Kai!" he cried, grinning widely. "If you wanted to join in the fight so badly you should have just asked!" His face turned dark. "I would have killed you before you had the chance."

Kai holstered his gun and unsheathed his sword. Brooklyn did the shame. "I've no doubt you would have. It's the only way you every could have beaten me," he snarled, advancing on the greatest enemy he'd ever have.

The red heard was grinning all the while. What was turning out to be a mundane fight had taken an exciting turn for the best for finally he had a challenge, not that it was much of one. He'd managed to outsmart Kai once and he would do it again. After all he'd managed to outsmart a county. How hard would it be to do it with one person, and for the second time no less!

"Are you stupid or are you just forgetting that you've spent the last few miserable nights of your life in my arrest? I bet you once and I'll do it again!"

Brooklyn swung his sword around, aiming for Kai's stomach and barely giving his opponent time to foresee and dodge the attack yet Kai still managed to. His eyes never left Brooklyn's for a second and neither did the latter's. Their swords clashed between their two persons and the two focused all their strength to push the other out of their way. In doing so their faces were only centimeters apart; so close they could smell the others sweat under the strain. Kai gritted his teeth. The fight was too much too soon after days of precious little exercise and very much torment. If he'd had a few hours to prepare perhaps the fight would be easier to handle but already he was feeling the pressure. His whole future – the whole country's future – was resting on the outcome of this spar. He couldn't let anyone down, least of all himself.

"Tell me, Kai," Brooklyn spat, gritting his teeth also and feeling the tendon in the side of his head twitching, "in what life do you think you ever could have beaten me?"

Twisting out of the grapple, Kai struck at Brooklyn with such a flurry that his opponent only saw the attack moments before it was about to hit. He pulled out just in time but Kai's sword caught his arm, tearing a deep cut into his skin. Immediately the blood began to leak through and the dark stain appeared on his blue military jacket.

"This life, the next one, anyone," Kai answered back, gasping for breath. Already he could feel the thick layer of sweat on his brow. "You're only fighting to protect the throne you've stolen but when we fight its for something greater. We fight for justice and for our people, not just ourselves. When you've got passion in your heart like we've got there's no way you can lose, no matter how much the odds are stacked against you!"

"Must you always make a speech about everything you do?" Brooklyn sneered as he took off the the jacket that was restricting his movements. He watched as Kai did the same. Maybe they weren't so different after all. In the short space of time they'd begun their battle both were feeling the strain of their powerful opponent. Brooklyn circled his freed shoulders as did Kai. "Really, it starts to get rather dull."

Kai readied his sword again. "Then lets have less conversation and more action!"

Brooklyn cried as he struck at Kai, unleashing a fury of powerful blows one after the other. Kai found himself being forced backwards, unable to see where his feet were going whilst Brooklyn surged forward. Suddenly he tripped over a body, being disarmed in the process. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched as Brooklyn prepared to deal a fatal blow to his unarmed opponent. As the sword came down Kai rolled out of the way and swung his legs round to knock Brooklyn to his knees. With the other leg he kicked his weapon from his hand and swung himself up to his feet again. He took a panicked look around the immediate vicinity and saw the sword he'd been using. While Brooklyn was still down he made a dive for it; his fingers only just whispering on the handle when he let out a cry of pain. He turned around to see a dagger sticking out from his leg and saw Brookyn's hands coming down from the position they had thrown with.

A grimace of pain polluted his face when he pulled it out and got to his feet in time to defend himself from another of Brooklyn's attacks. He gingerly put weight on his injured leg. The pain seared through him with such ferocity he had to grit his teeth against it. Seeing his chance, Brooklyn concentrated his strength on pushing him back as far as he could. The more Kai was forced to use his casualty the more weak he would become. But he wasn't giving up that easily.

Before Brooklyn could make full use of the handicap, Kai surged forwards with his own attacks. Each blow was as calculated as the next, focusing all the backlash to Brooklyn's weakened arm. He gasped as he tried to defend himself from the mighty force against his bleeding wound but with every blow he was finding it harder to block. Trying a different tactic, Brooklyn circled quickly around Kai to try and catch him off guard but Kai had expected the unexpected and managed to force Brooklyn back to leading with his injured arm. Once again Brooklyn tried another approach but once again the outcome was the same.

It was then he realised he was fighting a losing battle.

Meanwhile, Garland and Tala were head to head in their own dual. No words passed between the two men except the occasional grunt as their swords clashed again and again. Garland swung for Tala but missed time and again and was finding that each of Tala's blows would strike home if he didn't block them with full accuracy. He couldn't understand what was happening to him. He had been one of the most celebrated fighters in the Kings Army yet here he was struggling to match some terrorist who didn't even have proper military training. He took another swing but Tala was too fast. He tried to swing for the other side but it made no difference to his opponent. Tala's agility was far superior to his own. Before he knew what was happening Tala spun behind him and thrust his sword into his back, severing his spinal cord. Garland let out a bloodcurdling scream as his mouth filled up with blood and he collapsed to the floor, dead before his head touched it.

Momentarily distracted by Garland's cry, Kai turned in alarm and then relief when he saw Tala removing his sword and smirking in victory. However, that was all the time Brooklyn needed. He thrust his sword into Kai's stomach and twisted.

"No!" the Resistance screamed in horror as Kai fell to his knees, gripping onto Brooklyn's sword with his hands, letting the steel cut into him. There had never been pain like it and it was everything Kai wanted to do in succumbing to it. But it wasn't over yet. Kai wouldn't let it be over. They'd come too far, all of them. Yelling with the pain, he pushed against Brooklyn's sword, slowly, each movement of the slicing blade inside his body like a little bit of hell. Brooklyn tried to push back but Kai was too strong for him - he had something else spurring him on; giving him momentum.

Only the tip of the sword remained inside Kai's stomach and no matter how hard Brooklyn fought against it he was no match. "Why won't you die?" He hissed.

"Don't you know your anatomy," Kai questioned, his breath hissing out in pain, "you've got to aim higher!" The sword was removed completely and at the same time Kai brought up his own and pierced it through Brooklyn's heart, all the way to the hilt and then back out again. He dropped it by his side, the clattering steel on the marble floor catching everyone's attention who hadn't already stopped fighting.

Brooklyn's vision began to blur. He didn't feel much pain, not after the initial shock. Everything seemed surreal. Was he really dying? Slowly he looked around the bloody battle ground that was supposed to have been used to unite he and Hilary in marriage. He saw all his fallen soldiers, bodies battered, shot, stabbed. He saw the Resistance, most wounded and hurt. They'd stopped fighting now, his soldiers too. There was no reason for them to battle anymore. Their leader had been killed by the Resistance's leader. He'd lost. Everything. His eyes rested on the bodies of his fallen friends, lying beside each other. Mystel and Garland. They had stuck with him until the very end, one way or another. Both had sacrificed their lives for his life and soul. What had he done? All of this carnage, all of this pain and suffering. All of it was by his own hand. The evils of this country had been based on his own evils.

Slowly, he crawled over to his friends. Mystel, Garland and he. They were together again. Smiling, he let his eyes close for the last time.

It took all of Kai's remaining strength to stand up again. His legs were shaky underneath him and were about to buckle when he felt some one put his arm around their shoulder to give him some much needed support. He turned to see Tyson pulling him back on to his feet. Tala took his other arm so he could stand fully with their help.

Standing to his full height he addressed the remaining soldiers and guards. "Your leader has fallen. There's no need for you to continue fighting now. If you want to you can but we will kill you all. If you choose to lay down your weapons then you can walk away with your lives. If we don't have to kill you we won't. There's been enough unnecessary bloodshed since Brooklyn Kingston's reign to last this country an eternity." He watched as one by one they disarmed himself and smiled inwardly as his friends all did the same. Now they were equal. There was no dictator standing between them. They could all follow the same ruler, a reign by their rightful queen. "Guys," he said to Tala and Tyson, "its over."

Garnet cried out as he lost consciousness from both exhaustion and blood loss. He felt cool hands on his face as his body surrendered to the embracing sleep that was calling it. It was over now. He could rest.

* * *

Please review!

jellybean-kitty

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

My final chapter! Well, I'm considering uploading an alternate ending which isn't very different from this one. If you guys want it I'll upload it. Apart from that, I'm now in retirement. I might write little one shots every now and again but I doubt very much that I'll ever write a full story.

Thanks to anyone who's ever reviewed, favourited or alerted me: Everything little things give me greater inspiration to continue my stories.

Hope you enjoy this chapter and that you like the ending!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Chapter 20

Ray took Mariah's hand in his own, squeezing it gently. It was cold, so cold. Her entire body was. Yet she looked so peaceful. Her face had been made up so no trace of the suffering she had gone through before death was evident. Her hair flowed around her body and her white silk slip made her look angelic. She could easily be sleeping if it wasn't for the stillness of her chest. Asleep in her wooden ebony bed cushioned with blue satin. Seeing her lying in her coffin had made the realness of the situation all the more clear. She was gone from his life, though not from his heart.

It had been two days since Brooklyn Kingston had fallen. Two _long _days. There wasn't one person without an injury, be it serious or minor, emotional or physical, with the former being more common. They had had their share of deaths, not just at the final fight but also throughout the course of the entire struggle. So many people close to him had been killed it was hard to believe it was really all over and they were safe again. He couldn't even remember how that felt. That morning he had made his first steps in the street where he didn't have to conceal his identity nor worry when people recognized who he was. In two short days the Resistance had gone from wanted criminals to celebrated heroes. Unfortunately the relief still hadn't hit him yet. It felt empty without Mariah to celebrate with him, among others.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Kenny. One eye had a patch over it from the battle but it was healing. He looked strange with his thick glasses and eye patch, like some sort of impractical pirate. Beside him was Garnet. Her normal flawless complexion had an ugly bruise on the cheek.

"She looks beautiful," she said.

Ray nodded. "I know she does. She always did." He looked up at the bright blue sky. There were no clouds in sight. It was as clear a day as if it were summer and not winter. Despite the flawless sky he shivered as a crisp wind blew. "How long before the crematorium is ready?"

"Not long now. Another few minutes and then they can take the coffin in. Everyone else is already inside waiting. You should go inside."

"Not yet. I'll wait until Mariah's going in too." He sighed. "Kai would have wanted to be here. Hiro too. He was there with her right until her last breath. It seems unfair that he couldn't be here for her final sending off. Fate's been cruel to him."

Kenny nodded. "It has. But at least he doesn't need to worry anymore, right? We should count our blessings."

Their conversation stopped when a limousine drove through the crematorium gates and pulled up just meters before them. From the driver's seat a black suited chauffeur got out and opened the passenger door. Ray watched in surprise as Lady Hilary got out, accompanied by a bodyguard. She was dressed entirely in black and held her hands meekly in front of her.

The three of them went to bow but she shook her head. "Please, that's not necessary. I don't come here as a princess I come here as a friend of Mariah's. I don't want to he treated as anything else."

Nodding, Ray smiled sadly. "She would be glad you came."

She stopped in front of Ray and took his hand briefly. "It's a shame that the second time we've met has to be under such circumstances. I know how it feels to lose some one you love as much as you loved Mariah but you need to remember she's always with us. Her spirit will never leave." She walked over to the coffin and stroked Mariah's hair. "She's the best friend I ever had. Probably the last friend."

"You seem alright," Garnet said smiling warmly. "I mean, we don't normally let people into our group but we could make an exception for you. After all if Mariah and Kai both thought you weren't bad then I guess we can give you a shot."

Hilary laughed. "I'd like that. Kai spoke about you all so much I feel as if I already know you. Garnet, isn't it? And Kenny?"

They nodded. "It's weird. Most of the time we couldn't get two words out of him but put him together with you and he doesn't shut up." Kenny pushed his glasses further up his nose. "I don't know what you did to him but you changed him."

For a second they all saw tears in her eyes but she quickly batted them away. "We both changed each other. For the better, I think. What will you do with the ashes?"

"I'm going to scatter them in a flower field. She would have liked to know that it was her that made them grow.."

"Yeah," Hilary agreed. "She would have."

An attendant appeared at the crematorium doors. "We're ready."

More attendants appeared to carry in Mariah's coffin, closing over the lid for the last time. Ray wiped away a tear as he realised that he would never see her face again. That was it. Her body gone from the world forever. Silently they all followed, brought together by the grief over the loss of their friend's life and the lives of all the fallen.

* * *

Three months had passed and Spring was in the air. Hilary could almost smell it as she walked through the empty graveyard to the memorials. After coming of age Hilary had been crowned queen at a lavish and extravagant ceremony and unfortunately with that came the courting business her royal advisers had put her through. It seemed inappropriate for a queen to be unmarried, they said, or without any sign of a suitor. She had wanted to laugh in their faces. She would be better off ruling on her own that with any of the pathetic men they'd introduced her too, thinking they would be great for the role of king. Even if Hilary was looking for a suitor to the throne she wouldn't even dream of lowering herself to be spotted with those sorry excuses for men. Every single one of them were always the first to say that they had never approved of Brooklyn nor his reign yet she had witnessed them falling over their feet in order to please the late ruler. Compared to Kai they had nothing.

Compared to Kai...

Everything was compared to Kai. Men, members of parliament, even herself. She constantly wondered if the way she was doing things would have been the way Kai would have done them if the roles had been switched. Probably not. Kai would have done a much better job. He wouldn't even rely on the advice of others in making his decisions; he would always know what to do.

That wasn't to say that she was doing a bad job. In the short time she'd been queen already the country was getting back on its feet. Employment rates had never been higher and the number of cases of homelessness lower. The poverty she'd once witnessed on the streets were gone. The country was a much happier one with flourishing feedstock and other industries. Economically they were among the strongest in the world. It had certainly been a turnaround. The faith of her people in a monarchy had been restored and she'd been accepted as their queen with open arms. It also helped that she'd lowered taxes.

She stopped at the graves of her parents and laid down one of her small bouquets of flowers. She wondered if they were proud of who she had become. No longer was just some mild mannered princess raised to obey societies rules. She had grown into a strong woman whose personal sacrifices were many yet willingly given up for her beliefs. She bet they'd never have imagined it would have been their daughter who would lead the country into a flourishing and powerful economy on the world map.

Next she stopped at Mariah's memorial and laid another bouquet down. There wasn't a day that went past when she didn't think about her. She missed her sorely. All of the Resistance – well, there was no Resistance now. All of her _friends _did but their lives went on. Tala had been recruited into the army and had already started getting promoted up the ranks. Garnet was living off the inheritance her parents left her with and was trying to promote herself as a singer. Kenny had launched his own computer data protections company which was already taking the market by storm. Everyone else had decided to go to college and finish their interrupted educations. Neither of them knew where they would be in five years time but they all knew where they'd been.

The first task she had carried out on becoming queen was letting it be known to all that they were heroes and that she wouldn't be there if it weren't for their resilience, determination and courage. She had knighted all of them and gave full pardons which included Mystel too. For Hiro and Kai she had awarded them post-humus knighthood and medals of honour. There had been a special memorial service held for all of those who had lost their lives for the cause, a service that had lasted nearly three hours by the time all of the names of the deceased had been read aloud for all to remember. Now it was over their families could be happy knowing that their loved ones hadn't died for nothing nor in treachery.

She came to the last grave and lay down her last bouquet and led her fingers trace the engraving on the plaque. '_In loving memory of Sir. Kai Alexander Hiwatari. No man had more courage,strength nor love. In life he lived through his actions. In death he lives through our memories and hearts. The world mourns the passing of its greatest hero.'_

Despite the looming spring, a cold tinge hit her skin and she pulled her shawl further onto her shoulders.

"It's a strange feeling," a voice from behind her said softly, "looking at my own grave."

Hilary turned around and smiled in pleased surprise. "Kai! You're not supposed to be discharged for another three days yet."

"They said my recovery's been so speedy they'd let me out early," he took her hand and looked at the gravestone. "It's amazing how much I've missed."

"Well you have been sleeping for most of it."

He grunted and moved closer to Hilary. A moment like this he thought he'd never have the chance to have. Now it didn't matter who saw them together for they were both free. No longer did he have to fight and she had to sacrifice. They could live for each other, _with _each other. It was a feeling like no other.

"Won't you miss it?" she asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Miss what?"

"Your name."

"It's only a name. Not who I am or where I've come from. Besides, I could never have a normal life under the persona of Kai Hiwatari and now that all the fighting's over there's no need for him anymore. He can rest in peace and I can live. We can be together."

Smiling, Hilary turned to him. "That's the best part though I'm going to have some time explaining to my council that our next king is some unknown with no known esteem. No doubt there'll be a lot of disappointed young hopefuls out there who were eying up the crown." They were silent for a few minutes, just happy to be in the others company in the freedom of outside. "Who would have thought that the leader of the Resistance who overturned a tyrant would one day rule the country he once defended? Ever funnier is that no one will know he's doing it."

Kai slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her into his body. She breathed in the scent of his cologne and felt the crisp iciness of the air melt around her. The strength of his arms made her feel safe and secure and it suddenly hit her that she would never have to be out of them again. At the start of their relationship nothing would keep them together apart from their love but, through their losses and struggles, now nothing would keep them apart. Both of them were free, finally. No holding back. Of course it wasn't just them, it was everyone. There was no one who had to hide their faces from the sun just to escape unjust persecution. Nothing could be better. From the nightmare their lives had once been they had finally woken up to a dream world.

Tilting her face upwards, she closed her eyes. "Kiss me. Kiss me like you've never kissed me before."

Wrapping his hands more firmly around her, he pulled her in to him so there was not distance between their bodies. With on hand he tilted her face towards him and kissed her softly yet with more passion than he'd ever felt before. He felt the breath leave him when he felt the deep, overwhelming love for her build up inside him, driving him crazy yet keeping him sane at the same time. He would happily die for her and indeed, standing in front of his grave, in a way he had. Everything he had done since meeting her he had done for her and he would do it again with no regrets nor fear. Everything he had risked, every chance had brought them together. With all costs he would be damned if they would ever be apart.

Time was lost on them when they eventually pulled away for each other. Kai kissed Hilary's forehead and she lay her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Gently he stroked her silky hair. "Hils?"

"Hmm?"

"You know I love you, right?"

She sighed happily and smiled into his chest so he wouldn't see it. "I had a hunch you might but I still love to here it."

Chuckling softly, Kai took her hand. "I better take you back to your car before your bodyguards hunt me down and I get arrested for kidnap. After avoiding it for so long it would kind of suck for it to happen _after _Kingston's dead."

Hilary nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. When will I see you again?"

"I can't believe we're still asking that question."

"Well I've never met you before. I met Kai Hiwatari but he's dead. This Kai's a stranger. We need to officially meet."

"How about Friday?" Kai asked, smirking and he took a mock bow. "What better way for the princess to meet her Prince Charming than at the ball?"

* * *

Please review!

jellybean-kitty

* * *


End file.
